The Fairy's Ninja
by Konsu
Summary: Life cannot die, Time will not permit it.  To save Life, Time sends a portion of Life to a new world across time and space into the far future. Why? Because Time wants to. Now, a child Naruto is saved by one Layla Heartfilia. How will this change things?
1. The Start I

_**Natsu (cheers loudly): ALRIGHT! (Fire shoots out of his mouth) This is our debut**_

_**Naruto: Don't get too cheery you're not even in this chapter**_

_**Natsu: But Lucy is so that's a win for Fairy Tail nonetheless**_

_**Naruto: I'm pretty sure it's my win because I'm featured in more crosses than you**_

_**Natsu (grins): We'll see about that**_

_**Naruto (blinks slowly): What do you mean?**_

_**(Natsu laughs and runs off)**_

_**Lucy (shakes head): Idiot. (Smiles at the camera) This is Konsu's first run with Fairy Tail and it's a crossover to boot. (Whispers lowly) No surprise there**_

_**Erza (stabs sword in the ground): I will be doing the disclaimer. (Glares at the others) Are there any complaints? (Everyone sweats heavily and shakes their heads no) Good. (Coughs in hand) Konsu does not own Fairy Tail or Naruto or the character playing Time, but the representation of Time in this story and plot does. (Narrow eyes) And it better do Fairy Tail justice or I will attack Konsu at full power**_

_**Wendy (backs away from the murderous Erza): Please enjoy the first chapter**_

* * *

><p>Time floats in the nothingness, keeping time flowing forever and ever. Time has been in this world full of clocks and ticks for as long as Time could remember. Time does not remember much before life in this world full of time. The things Time could remember are little and few, but Time remembers clearly that Time was once a human. The objects handing around Time's neck is the key to these memories, the keys that keeps Time remembering that Time was once a human or played the part of one at some point in time, in one reality or another. The blue crystal was something Time considers especially precious to Time, something Time remembers calling Partner. The purple crystal and the yellow crystal were something special to Time because it belonged to the ones Time remembers calling Sister. The red crystal was something especially special because it belonged to the one Time called Master and Savior. The ones these crystals belonged to and the time spent with these people were lost to Time, but Time always kept them with Time because they reminded Time of the time when Time was a human.<p>

It is because of this, that Time would sometime act out of selfishness and do things that Time should never do, and that would be to interfere in the lives of those who exist in time, the mortal ones. However, this time when Time acts, it is not only out of selfishness, but because the life that Time needed to interfere in this time around was actually Life itself. Even a single Life was important no matter how many Life's exist within reality. If one Life was to go out, then Life would become unbalance. The balance of Life is essential because it balances out Death, and in concurrence, it balances out reality itself. This is why when Time feels the presence of a Life beginning to die out, Time decides to interfere.

Take note, this is not just because Time was once friends with Life when Time was a human in multiple realities, but because Life is essential to reality itself.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Konoha**_

Sleepy, he was too sleepy to make a move. The boy lies in a puddle of his own blood. How he became like this he does not remember. The few things the boy, Naruto Uzuamki (6), does remember is that he was running, running away from the glares, from the cold eyes of the villagers. He could no longer take it. To live in a place where there is no parents, no friends, no love, was unbearable for the boy and so he ran. Naruto did not know how far he ran or for how long but when he finally stopped running, he was in a forest far from home. The forest was dark, the forest was scary, but Naruto was away from the place he called home, the place he wishes he could truly call home. However, soon after arriving in the strange forest, a large figure, something the boy vaguely recalls resembling an oversize cat had lunged at him. Soon after that, Naruto fell into darkness, and when he came to, he was in a puddle of his own blood.

The boy did not know he was dying, but the demon within him did, and it tried in vain to heal his container with its power. However, because the child had not fully tapped into his chakra, it was extremely difficult to heal him. Unfortunately because of this, the demon could not heal the boy fast enough to stop him from dying. The demon curses his luck for being sealed within such a boy. Weak, insignificant, that is what the demon saw the boy as. It wasn't fair. Why did the demon have to die because the boy was a weakling who could not stand up to a few glares or handle the pain of loneliness? Stupid humans, stupid Fourth Hokage, stupid Kushina Uzumaki, the demon curses them all to hell, including the little whelp dying on the ground. However, the demon was not like the boy, it would not give up, it would not die without putting up a fight, and it continues to force out its power into the boy to heal him, to prolong his life enough for someone in the stupid village to rescue the boy and finish the little healing it had already done.

A sound of a ticking clock is heard from all around. It is even heard from deep within the seal on Naruto's stomach, reaching the demon's ears. A blue energy clock appears beneath Naruto, it flashes brightly, and it's ticking sounding throughout the world. The light becomes intense, blinding everything. The light clears, the ticking comes to a stop. Nothing is left of Naruto Uzumaki in his world, except for a puddle of blood.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Heartfilia Konzern**_

_**(X772)**_

It was a normal peaceful afternoon. The villagers were busy and happy. Children ran around playing games, adults were at work, and one Layla Heartfilia (24) was having a stare off with a traveling merchant. By Layla's side was her cute daughter, Lucy Heartfilia (5). The young girl was staring from her mother to the merchant curiously, not sure what was going on, but was excited nonetheless to be out shopping with her mother once again.

"Thirty Jewels." Layla demands sternly.

The merchant shakes his head.

"It's fifty jewels madam, no exceptions."

Huffing in annoyance, Layla suddenly smiles mischievously, and gives Lucy a wink. Focusing her attention on the merchant once more, Layla gives him a soft kind, almost flirty smile, and a blush decorates her cheeks.

"So you're saying you can't lower the price for me?"

The merchant gulps, sweat sliding down his face, as his eyes drift down to Layla's dress that seems to hug every inch of her body. In response to this, Layla's blush darkens and she leans away a bit, but keeps her memorizing smile.

Minutes later, Layla and Lucy are walking down the street. Layla giggles happily and stares down at her happy daughter holding the Nikora the Canis Minor plush doll. Hearing her mother's giggles, Lucy giggles as well and gives her mother a big smile.

"Thanks mommy, I love him."

Lucy hugs the doll to emphasize this, causing her mother to go into another fit of giggles.

"I can see that Lu-chan," Lucy beams at the nickname. "Now let's hurry home, I'm sure your papa is waiting for us."

As they walk, Layla could hear a faint ticking sound in the distance. The ticking was slowly becoming louder the further she moved down the road. The ticking soon becomes so loud, Layla covers her ears wincing. It did not take a genius to know what was happening. A mage was casting some powerful magic and it was close. Reaching into her tiny purse, Layla draws out a set of golden keys. Grabbing one of the keys, Layla thrust out her arm, and chants.

"_**Open the Gate of the Ram, Capricorn!"**_

In a flash, Capricorn appears next to Layla's side. Eyes widening at the sight of the

"Layla-sama."

Capricorn moves to bow, but Layla stops him. There was no time for formality. Something, someone powerful was casting a dangerously powerful magic. It was truly nerve wrecking, a feeling Layla never enjoyed. However, what Layla truly never enjoyed was being the sole person to feel certain phenomenon's that others could not. Taking a glance at Capricorn, she saw that he looked as serious as ever, meaning he did not hear what she was hearing. Glancing around at the people passing by, she saw they too did not hear the loud ticking.

'_I'm in another one of these situations.'_

However, whining from Lucy draws Layla's attention. Staring down at her daughter, she saw that Lucy too was holding her ears. Tears were brimming behind her eyes, clearly not being able to take the loud noise. Sighing deeply, Layla removes her hands from her ears, and place one on Lucy's head. In response Lucy stares up at Layla, the tears now streaming down her face.

"Mama?"

Giving Lucy a small smile, Layla turns to the silent Capricorn.

"Can you take Lucy back to the town and watch over her until I return."

Knowing Capricorn would follow her request without fail; Layla gives him and Lucy one last smile and runs off for the source of the magic she was sensing. Ignoring Lucy's cries from behind, Layla continues onward, trying her best to push past the pain of the annoying, painful ticking. This was hard to do however. Not only was the ticking becoming louder, but it suddenly gained surround sound. How this was possible, Layla did not know, but she knew whoever was causing it was obviously bored and doing it just for fun.

Not that she would ever know, but Layla's ranting thoughts were true.

Nearly stepping on the end of her dress, Layla stumbles a bit, and nearly trips over a rock.

"Aw damn."

Not needing such a hindrance, without hesitation, Layla rips a portion of her dress, forming a slit, and continues on towards the noise. Moving closer towards the border of Land Heartfilia as Layla sometimes call it, the woman comes to a stop seeing a woman in the distance. This is not what made Layla stop. What made Layla stop was the many blue magical clocks appearing and disappearing around the woman, something that leaves Layla in awe. Above the woman ticking loudly was an even larger magical clock. Moving closer, Layla saw a pocket watch in the silver-haired woman's hand. The number zero is seen engraved on the back, something that intrigues Layla, but not as much as the woman surrounded by the magical clocks, and the small boy covered in blood by her feet.

The woman, Time, glances up at Layla, and when she does, the ticking of the magical clocks come to a stop, and Layla become frozen to the spot. Staring at the woman, Layla gulps as an intense fear begins to overwhelm her. Although the woman said nothing, the sheer presence the woman gave off was something not human. The presence Time gave off was not something a Celestial Spirit or any demon Layla has ever came across possessed either. No one has ever felt like such a frightening thing before, something that could possibly erase her existence without batting an eye. At this moment, Layla regrets charging headstrong to the source of the noise, because now she was going to die, leaving her husband and daughter alone. Tears gather in Layla's eyes at the thought of this. She could only imagine the intense sadness and loneliness the two would go through if she ever dies and leave them. Taking in the appearance of her executioner, Layla saw that Time was a woman with short silver hair that reaches a little past her shoulders, wearing an eye patch decorated with a clock over her right eye only revealing her left golden eye that had multiple rings circling the iris. Time was clad in a long black and blue robe, and hanging around her neck were three crystals attached to a blue energy string.

"Layla Heartfilia."

Time speaks in a slow raspy voice.

"Take…care…of…this…child. He…is…very…special…to…you…your…daughter…or…is it…that…he…will…be…special…to…you. This…Life…needs…to…live…Life must…never die," Time's voice become stronger. "Do not worry…I am not here…to erase your existence. I am here to prolong Life's….existence until he…opens the gate. When the gate opens…then this Life…is allowed to die. However…until then…he must live and continue living until it is open," Time's expressionless face melts into a small smile. "Take care of him, he is an old friend of mine…or he will one day be…or is it that he already is and will be again," Time shakes her head and waves her hand. A cold chill passes through Layla's body a second later. Unnoticed to Layla the number on the pocket watch shifts from zero to one, once Time continues speaking. "Time is a mysterious power…is it not?" Time's smile melts off her face and it becomes expressionless once again just as the one on the pocket watch becomes the number zero once more. "Farewell…Messenger…of…Life." Layla blinks and Time was gone.

The fear Layla felt fades just as quickly as it came. The clocks all vanish, even the clock that was on the bloody boy. Not knowing what happened, Layla scans for Time but found her nowhere.

"Ugh."

Hearing the painful groan, Layla rushes to Naruto's side. Kneeling at his side, Layla checks him over and found to no surprise that he was gravely injured. Blood soaks Layla's hands as she removes his shirt. When she does, she cringes at the sight of Naruto's chest. There was a small portion of it missing.

"My god."

Covering the rest of his torso were multiple claw marks. Deducing that Naruto was mauled by an animal, Layla knew this was the cause of Naruto's critical condition. Tears gather in her eyes at the sight, unconsciously picturing Lucy in the same condition. She could not allow this boy to die. It had nothing to do with Time, no; it had to do with her pride as a mother. However, she had no idea how to save him. Moving him would only make his condition worst. She knew no healing spells, because they were rare and pretty much lost to the world. Gripping her dress, tears flow down Layla's face.

'_What can I do to save him?'_

Staring at the large wound, Layla's eyes suddenly scrunch up. Not sure if she was seeing right, she stares a little closer.

"What in the world?"

It was slow, but the hole on Naruto's chest was slowly closing. Amazed at the sight, Layla continues to stare on.

'_Regeneration Magic, I've never seen such a thing before.'_

An idea hits Layla, a risky one, but an idea nonetheless. At the rate things were looking, Naruto would not survive another minute. His body was healing too slowly to save his life. There could be two reasons for this, Layla deduces. One, Naruto's magical power was barely active. Two, his magical power was too low to heal body.

'_But what if I give him some of mine? I can boost his power and possibly.'_

Not going any further with the thought, Layla brings her hand to Naruto's stomach and begins pouring in her magic. A golden light engulfs them both. A seal appears on Naruto's stomach, catching Layla's eye. Curious about the seal, but not questioning it at the moment, Layla focuses on her current task on helping Naruto. To her immense joy and relief, the hole on Naruto's chest was closing faster, at an almost inhuman speed. The claw marks covering his torso also heals, and unlike the hole in his chest, these heal almost instantly. In a manner of minutes, the wounds covering Naruto heal.

"Whew." Layla collapses back drenched in sweat, panting heavily. "That took a lot out of me."

Grinning, Layla stares down at Naruto. The boy was alive, which was good. He was breathing easy, color returned to his face, and he was talking in his sleep.

"Hmm…thanks for the ramen mom, it was delicious…I love you too."

Giggling at the sight, Layla pulls Naruto into her lap, and hugs him closely. Saying nothing, Layla just holds the sleeping boy. Hugging him was enough for now. Deep inside her being, she knew this was the right decision. However, Layla ponders her next course of action. The boy obviously had a mother from what she heard him mumble in his sleep. Finding out where she was and returning him to her was the first course of action. However at the moment the boy needed rest and Layla needed to return to her daughter.

Giving Naruto a small glance, Layla giggles at a very interesting thought.

"I bet you'll make a perfect playmate for Lu-chan."

While Naruto was being hugged by a beautiful blonde on the outside, he was being hugged by a beautiful red head on the inside. The boy was crying, the woman was crying, and yet the two were smiling happily. Within the seal, the demon, Kyuubi huffs and closes his eyes. Things were not as they should be. The demon could no longer sense the presence of his brothers. The energies of the world were different, yet the same. However, none of that matter at the moment, what did was that the boy's chakra has grown strong enough for the demon to begin mixing his power with the boy's. The seal will weaken by this action, not enough for the demon to break free, not yet, but overtime it will, and when it does, the Kyuubi will kill the boy and roam free once more.

"All in due time Naruto Uzumaki, all in due time."

The Kyuubi chuckles at the inside joke and close its eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Nothing was going to stop it from causing endless destruction, not even the blood of an Uzumaki could stop it now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy: I was so cute as a kid<strong>_

_**Naruto: Yeah, I was too. (Gives Lucy a grin) We should thank Ayumi and Chao for allowing us to use the new time machine**_

_**Luc y: I agree**_

_**Wendy (holds hands together): Wow, I hope everyone likes this chapter**_

_**Erza: Of course they will...or else**_

_**Naruto: You can't threaten readers!**_

_**(Erza narrows her eyes at the suddenly shivering Naruto)**_

_**Erza: You're right, I apologize, please hit me**_

_**Naruto: No!**_

_**Natsu: I'll hit you**_

_**(Gray and Naruto jumps on Natsu)**_

_**Naruto and Gray: You'll die**_

_**Wendy: The next chapter continues a day after this one.**_

_**Lucy: I wonder what kind of changes Naruto's presence will cause in our world**_

_**(Lucy turns to see Layla and Ur practicing their lines)**_

_**Lucy: A lot from the looks of it**_


	2. The Start II

_**Natsu: THE SECOND CHAPTER IS HERE!**_

_**Naruto: Stop it with the damn screaming**_

_**Lucy: Do you have the right to say that to anyone?**_

_**Naruto: Well excuse me Queeny, but I rather not have to listen to such a racket so early in the morning**_

_**Lucy: And that's your fault for staying up all night**_

_**Naruto: I was practicing my lines**_

_**Wendy (frowns): I don't have any lines yet**_

_**Naruto (pats Wendy on the head): You will eventually don't worry kid**_

_**(Wendy smiles up at Naruto)**_

_**Lucy (giggles): Konsu does not (a sword piercing the ground by Lucy's feet stops her cold)**_

_**(Erza wordlessly walks passed the heavily sweating Lucy and grabs her sword)**_

_**Erza (coughs): Konsu does not lay claim to Fairy Tail or Naruto, but Konsu claims the plot of this story  
><strong>_

_**(Wendy gives the sweating Lucy a concern stare and smiles awkwardly at the camera)**_

_**Wendy: Please enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

><p>"Naruto is staying here and I will not take no for an answer."<p>

There were many things in this world that Jude Heartfilia could take without batting an eye; a lone shark, business tycoons, and even the occasional mage threatening his business; however his wife was a different story. Since the first day he met her, Layla has been someone who would stand up to all challenges no matter how big or small. This was a great strength and a great weakness. Despite her appearance she was a very headstrong woman, always getting into more trouble than he could count. However, it was because of this headstrong nature of hers that he fell for her, that, and that big heart of hers.

"Layla."

A day earlier, Layla had burst into the mansion carrying a bloody unconscious boy. The servants went crazy at the sight of Layla's bloody clothes, thinking she was caught in some kind of attack. At the time Jude thought she was caught in the attack as well, but when he saw her small calming smile, he knew she was not injured in any way. It also helped to remember that her faithful Celestial Spirit Capricorn was by her side, carrying a sleeping Lucy on his back. Yes, Layla was not injured in any way, but she was exhausted and it showed in her eyes right before she collapsed. Thankfully Capricorn had caught her before she hit the ground. However what was amazing was how Layla never released Naruto through it all.

"Are you saying he cannot stay?"

Hours after Layla's and Lucy return home, Layla was in the infirmary watching over the sleeping Naruto, very much how she does with a sick Lucy. Speaking of Lucy, the girl was with Layla also watching over Naruto, mimicking her mother's worried expression. However Jude puts this as more of Lucy wanting to be like her mother if anything, when he knew she was more curious than worried. Jude had watched Layla and Lucy for hours, watching silently as Lucy fidgeted around, watching silently as Layla continued to stare at the boy like a mother would her child. It was odd to see Layla so attached to a boy she barely knew, but there was still quite a bit Jude did not know about his wife, but what he did know was that her ability to love was something out of the ordinary.

"I did not say that."

When Naruto finally awoke, the boy awoke in a panic. In an unfamiliar place this was to be expected. However what was not expected was how quickly he ran out the open window near the bed. From what Layla explained how she found him, it should have been impossible for Naruto to move like he had. Jude would not pretend to know much about the ability of mages, but from what he does know, was that the mage's body should be in a state of sever weakness after having foreign magic power inserted into their bodies. Even with regeneration magic, the feat he had pulled should have been impossible.

"So he's staying?"

Naruto was found minutes later on the roof of the mansion. How he got up there Jude did not know, but he figures it was because of the boy's power. Much to his surprise, or lack of, Layla had easily scaled the mansion to reach the roof, all while wearing her dress. Thankfully Lucy had not seen such a thing, because he was sure she would try to mimic it one day if she did see.

"Well."

After calming Naruto down and bringing him back to the ground. Layla introduced Naruto and Jude to each other. It did not take long for them to return inside and to the infirmary where Lucy was playing with the nurse. When they entered, Lucy wasted no time in rushing over to them, and more importantly to Naruto. It was quite the sight to see Lucy tackle Naruto to the ground introducing herself and asking if he was okay all in one breath, all the while moving her face closer and closer to his. It was cute and yet quite disturbing.

"Put the document down and look at me."

As a man in love, Jude knew his daughter had become very interested in Naruto. As a man in love, Jude knew if these two were to remain friends things could possibly blossom between them. However, as a father Jude did not want such a thing to happen. Jude may not be the best father, but he was still a father and he does worry about his daughter's future and happiness.

"He can stay."

After pulling Lucy away from Naruto, Layla asked Naruto about his family and where he was from so they could help him return home. The answer they received was something they honestly were not expecting, especially Layla.

"_I don't have a family and I don't have a home. I'm alone"_

To hear a child no older than five say such words in such a hollow voice was heartbreaking. Not that Layla knew, but Jude decided right then and there that he would take the boy in. To do so however, the proper paperwork would be needed. Adopting the boy would be too sudden. It was actually something he was planning in the long run, but first Jude needed to know who Naruto was. It would be dangerous to allow a danger into his family. However, what he knew of Naruto already, the word danger did not associate with him. The boy was kind, a little brash, but kind, and very insecure. There was mistrust in the boy's eyes whenever he stared at him, Layla or any of the servants.

"Really, you're not going to argue anymore?"

When it came to Lucy however, Naruto did not know how to act. Jude observed it all through the little interactions the two had. There was happiness and fear in his eyes when Lucy would try to play with him. There was also mistrust when Lucy offered to show him around their home, their overly large home. Jude did not know what kind of hardships Naruto went through, but he truly wants to help the boy, much like his lovely wife does.

"I was never arguing to begin with Layla."

After a day, Jude was in his office looking over documents that would allow him to bring Naruto into his home legally when Layla bursts into his office.

"_Naruto is staying here and I will not take no for answer."_

Such a brash attitude, Jude was positive Lucy would inherit that from Layla without a doubt.

"Really?" Layla folds her arms over her chest and raises a skeptic eyebrow. "I really find that hard to believe."

Closing his eyes, Jude shakes his head mentally.

"Believe what you will Layla, but Naruto-kun can stay, it is for the best," Jude grabs the document he set down and holds it out for Layla to take. "For the moment it is unofficial, but he will be family." Taking the document from Jude's hand smiling, Layla speaks while reading the contents of the document.

"So we're adopting him."

"No."

Jude's quick answer as if he was expecting it throws Layla through a loop. However what made the effect worse was what she read on the document. Scrunching up her face, Layla gives him husband a small glare.

"Are you serious Jude?"

"You don't agree?"

"I do not, but this may actually be good."

"Really?"

This was something Jude was not expecting. He expected a big fight from Layla, or even a few choice words from her, but not this.

"Of course, this way Naruto can stay with Lucy and I can help him control his magic all at once."

Standing at this statement, Jude narrows his eyes a bit.

"Layla you know you can't use your magic like you used to. You're body can't handle it."

In response to this, Layla's expression becomes solemn, before she smiles, actually smiles.

"Actually, there's something you must know Jude."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Naruto and Lucy**_

"This is your room?"

"Yep."

The two children, Naruto and Lucy were in Lucy's bedroom. This was Naruto's first time in a room so big. In fact, it was the first time he has spent so much time with someone his own age before. It was really a new experience.

"It's a good big room right?"

Lucy was a strange one. The girl was full of energy and always smiling. If there was a word to describe Lucy as, it was hyper. In a way Lucy reminds Naruto a little of him when he was in one of his happy moods. Boundless energy and smiles, just like him. The only true difference between them was that Lucy was a girl; she has a home and a family.

"It's very big."

However, Naruto has a mother now or at least he hopes he does. He does not know if what he saw was and felt was real or not, but how he awakened afterwards, Naruto was sure he was dreaming when the beautiful woman with the lovely red hair had appeared before him. The woman, Kushina Uzumaki, his mother had appeared when he was falling into a deep slumber.

"_Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry my little boy."_

After these words, Kushina had hugged him tightly and cried. The crying continued on for hours. During this time Naruto cried as well, not knowing why, but his heart ached hearing Kushina's cries.

"It's too big, there's too much to do, but no one to play with," Lucy gives Naruto a wide grin. "I want to play with you Naruto-kun." Naruto blushes and takes a step back. "I want to have lots of fun with you."

Soon after this Kushina had cleaned herself up and gave Naruto a small smile. The world around them faded into Konoha, right at Naruto's favorite eating spot, Ichiraku's. At the sight of his sanctuary, Naruto had rushed in and was surprised to find two bowls of ramen set out for them to eat. Kushina had wordlessly taken a seat and Naruto followed suit. It didn't take the two long to start eating. During this time the two talked for hours, while eating a bottomless bowl of ramen.

"You do?"

There Kushina explained everything about herself to Naruto. She went on to explain how she came from another country, the ordeals she had to face as an outsider to finally meeting his father.

"Of course silly we're friends now."

Being that Naruto was young, she left out a lot of things, which includes the part about her being the previous Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and he being the current. However, to make Naruto understand that she did not _intentionally _abandon him, she explains that someone forced her and his father away from him. When Naruto asked who this person was, Kushina shook her head sadly, and said that he did not need to know because at the moment there was nothing he could do about it.

"Friends, we're friends?"

When it was time to say goodbye, Kushina had kissed his forehead, and said that she loves him, and that she would always watch over him, just like his father is. Before she left, Naruto had hugged her tightly, kissed her back on the forehead, and said these words to her.

"_Hmm, thanks for the ramen mom, it was delicious, I love you too."_

After this Naruto awaken to find himself in the care of the Heartfilia Family.

"Of course, why, aren't we?" Lucy was still pinning Naruto to the ground, staring at him, her lips slowly dropping to a frown. "We're friends right?" Tears gather in Lucy's eyes. "Right?" A teardrop falls on Naruto's cheek. Staring from it to the crying Lucy, Naruto was lost on what to do when a familiar voice speaks out to him.

"_A girl is crying, don't just stand there looking stupid and hug her, ttebane."_

Nodding at the voice, Naruto lifts his arms and wraps them around Lucy's waist and pulls her close. Behind Naruto, in the reflection of the mirror, Kushina watches on from her seated position on the ground, smiling softly. The door opens and Kushina turns to it to see Layla entering. When Layla enters, her eyes fall on the mirror and then on Kushina. For a moment their eyes lock.

"Naruto-kun you're crushing me."

At the sound of Lucy's voice, Layla turns to her daughter and stifles a giggle at the sight. On the ground were the two kids. From the looks of things, it looked like Lucy was crying or pretending to. The girl was too good at pretending to cry to make others do what she wants, and by the look of things it worked, but not in the way Lucy may have wished. Naruto was hugging Lucy tightly telling her to stop crying.

"I'm not crying, I'm not crying."

"Liar, yes you are, ttebayo."

Shaking her head at the scene, Layla turns back to the mirror and her amused smile morphs into a frown seeing Kushina no longer there. Only Layla's reflection stared back at her. Narrowing her eyes slowly, Layla takes on last glance at the mirror before focusing on the two playing on the ground. Once Layla's full attention was on the children, Kushina appears in the mirror once more before vanishing once again.

"I'm happy to see that you two are having so much fun," Naruto stops hugging (crushing) Lucy and stares up at Layla. "Oh no, don't stop on my account." Naruto nods, but Lucy shakes her head and sprints to her mother's side for protection. Sitting up, Naruto gives Lucy a curious stare.

"Are you okay now, ttebayo?"

Shaking her head furiously in conformation, Lucy hides behind Layla's legs. Knowing that Lucy was better, Naruto smiles brightly at her.

"Good, now no more crying," Naruto nods to himself. "Yep, no more crying." Still smiling, Naruto moves to observe more of Lucy's room, but stops feeling Layla's eyes on him. He stares up at her, but looks down a second later at the sight of her intense stare. Frowning at what Naruto was doing, Layla moves towards him, but stops once he starts speaking.

"Am I not supposed to be in here? Is Lucy gonna be in trouble because of me?"

In the mirror behind Layla and Lucy, Kushina appears, and she watches Naruto sadly before focusing her attention on Layla. To help Naruto, Layla would have to be delicate. Kushina knew this better than anyone thanks to her own experience. If Naruto was anything like her, he was going to be mistrustful towards a lot of people for awhile. It was going to take some serious magic to help her scared boy.

"And why would you think you don't belong in here silly boy?" Layla bends down to Naruto's level and taps his forehead gently. "And why would Lucy be in trouble?" Layla was smiling softly, calming Naruto down slightly.

Not that he could really explain it, but Naruto notices there was something different about Layla, something that separated her from the other adults he had met before. The way she looked at him was odd. The woman's eyes were not hard and cold, but soft and full of warmth. The way she looked at him, it was like when his mother looked at him. There was a word for it, yes, Naruto knew what the stare in Layla's eyes were. It was the same stare his mom gave him, and Naruto smiles remembering it. It was a stare full of kindness and love, a stare only a mother could give their child.

"Why?"

The unexpected question causes Layla to blink in confusion. Needing Naruto to elaborate, she silently urges him to continue, something he does a moment later.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" Tears were gathering in Naruto's eyes. "No one other than my mama in my dreams has ever stared at me with such eyes," In the mirror Kushina shakes her head slowly. "So why do you." Lucy and not Layla, hugs the crying Naruto, stopping him from continuing.

"Good, no more crying," Lucy hugs Naruto. "Yep, no more crying." Lucy increases her grip on Naruto trying to comfort him like he did for her earlier. Feeling his bones cracking, Naruto thrashes around.

"I'm not crying, I'm not crying, ttebayo."

"Liar yes you are, ttebayo."

"Hey!"

"_Pfff."_

Hearing the laugh from behind, Layla turns around and faces the mirror. Like before, Layla sees Kushina. The woman was laughing in her hands, trying to keep quiet and failing miserably.

"_So cute, they're too cute, ttebane."_

Still laughing, Kushina gives Layla a grateful smile before fading away once more. Blinking owlishly, Layla glances from Naruto to the mirror and back again. It did not take a genius to figure out who the woman was, but how it was possible Layla did not know, but she was intending on finding out.

'_But seriously, that is one strange way of taking. It's even stranger than Cancer's way of talking.'_

Deciding to tell Lucy and Naruto the news later, Layla resumes watching the two play around on the floor once more. It would not be in good taste to stop them when they were having so much fun. The news could wait. The news that Naruto would be a part of their family, not as a brother to Lucy or anything of the sort, but as Lucy's personal protector, a bodyguard of sorts. Layla would not tell Naruto this until later, but this was only a ruse until Layla and Jude were ready to tell Naruto they plan on adopting him in a few years to make him an official part of their family, as a Heartfilia.

Naruto Heartfilia, it had a nice ring to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki is a lot better<strong>_

_**Lucy: What's wrong with Heartfilia?**_

_**Naruto: I'm not a heart, I'm a fucking swirl**_

_**Erza: Watch it Uzumaki there are children in here**_

_**Naruto: Oh please with the craziness in your guild I'm surprise the kids haven't went bat shit insane yet**_

_**Erza (eyes narrow): Are you trying to say something about out guild?**_

_**(Ice forms in Gray's hands, flames engulfs Natsu's hands, Lucy draws out her Celestial Spirit Keys and grabs the Lion Key, and the wind shifts unnaturally around Wendy)**_

_**Naruto (sweats nervously): No, I'm just saying me cursing should be the last thing you need to be worried about violent girl**_

_**Erza (chuckles and summons a sword): Such bravery Uzumaki I'm going to enjoy beating some manners into you**_

_**(Naruto runs off and Erza gives chase)**_

_**Lucy: The next chapter continues two years from now**_

_**Natsu: Get ready for the entrance of a great Ice Mage**_

_**(Lucy and Natsu turns to see Ur, Layla and Kushina practicing their lines)**_

_**Lucy: That is still strange**_


	3. Ur's Tear I

_**Natsu: YAAA, we're back!**_

_**(Naruto glares at Natsu)**_

_**Naruto: Yelling, yelling, and more yelling, why you**_

_**(Naruto creates a clone and forms a rasengan)**_

_**Natsu: Ah, so you wanna fight (flames engulf Natsu's hands). Let's go fox bitch!**_

_**(An ominous shadow appears behind Naruto and Natsu)**_

_**Erza: You fools**_

_**(A sword slashes between Natsu and Naruto. Sweating nervously Naruto and Natsu stares up at the glowering Erza)**_

_**Erza: I'll deal with you two later, but for now the disclaimer**_

_**(Ice creeps up Erza's legs)**_

_**Erza: Konsu does not**_

_**(The ice quickly travels up Erza's body and before she knew it, she was frozen over)**_

_**Natsu and Naruto: What?**_

_**(Gray and Ur appears from behind Erza grinning from ear to ear)**_

_**Gray and Ur: Konsu does not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, but this plot does**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heartfilia Manor<strong>_

_**X774**_

"I got you now Naruto-kun."

Lucy (7) dives at Naruto (8) shouting. Laughing loudly, instead of dodging like anyone else would, Naruto dives at Lucy in response. Watching from inside the manor, Layla (26) shakes her head seeing Naruto and Lucy collide in midair. Turning to her husband, she frowns seeing him hard at work. Walking to her husband's side, Layla rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Jude, put that down and go play with the children."

No t taking his eyes off the document in his hand, Jude responds quietly.

"I'm sorry, but maybe later this is too important."

Lowering her eyes, Layla removes her hand from Jude's shoulder and quietly leaves the room. It was the same response Jude always gave to her when it concerns doing something other than working.

_I'm sorry, but maybe later this is too important_

Layla loves Jude, she really does, but sometimes her feelings tend to sway when he becomes like this. All she wishes is for her husband to stop working for a day and spend some time with the family, with his daughter, with Naruto, with her. Things needed to change and they needed to change soon. Leaning against the wall, Layla sighs deeply wondering exactly what she could do to change the situation.

Minutes pass and Layla comes up with nothing. Sighing once more, Layla pushes off the wall and heads down the hall. Nodding to the servants as she passes them, Layla idly stares out a passing window to see Naruto and Lucy tumbling across the ground laughing. Stopping at the window she continues to watch them play.

"They've grown so close."

Two years have passed since welcoming Naruto into the family. As expected, things were off to a rough start. Naruto did not completely trust Layla and had no trust in Jude or any of the servants. Not trusting any of the adults was putting it lightly. Whenever Naruto stared at any of them it was a stare full of fear. Layla was not sure what kind of hardships Naruto had been through at the time, but it really frustrated her to see a child in such a state.

However things were not completely bad. At least Naruto had a friend in Lucy. The two were inseparable. This is mainly because Lucy could not keep away from Naruto. The girl was too fascinated by the boy. Having never had a friend her own age, Layla knew Lucy was ecstatic to finally have a playmate. Bossy and full of laughter, Lucy pulled Naruto into all kind of situations during the past two years. One of which that not only gained Naruto's trusts in all the adults, but forced the boy to open up in ways Layla or anyone had never imagined.

"Such a prankster that boy is. I hope Lucy doesn't develop anymore weird habits from him."

The situation wasn't anything too serious if you don't take in account of two children getting lost in the woods for two days as _nothing serious_. It was a terrible ordeal. Fear and helplessness, it has been a very long time since Layla has ever felt such emotions. Thankfully the two were unharmed when they were finally found. Layla had no idea what happened during the time the two were missing and even now it remains a mystery of what transpired during that time, but something changed within Naruto. It came to a great surprise when Naruto hugged her on sight and brawled his eyes in her chest. Lucy did the same of course, but this was expected from her daughter and not of Naruto. Soon after this, Naruto was full of smiles and he no longer seem _that_ afraid of everyone anymore and actually tried interacting with them all. Not just Layla, but Jude believes it was Lucy who had a hand in changing Naruto. Once again they had no idea what happened during the time they were missing, but whatever happened it caused a great change in the boy for the better.

"Ahaha, take that Lucy."

"My hair."

"Oops…sorry Lucy."

"Gah, sorry Lucy, stop, stop."

"Hahaha."

Chuckling at the sight of Lucy biting Naruto's arm, Layla knew Jude would have a cow if he ever saw Lucy behaving in such a way. It was a good thing he was too focused on his work to take notice.

"Hehe."

Laughing in her hand, a mischievous, almost evil idea hits Layla. The idea was so evil Layla was almost hesitant to go through with it. However, the end result would be worth it. Turning her head from the playing children to the sweeping Ms. Supetto, Layla smiles at the woman and gives her a simple message.

"Tell my husband that I'll be taking the kids out for awhile."

A bit startled at this declaration, Ms. Supetto could only nod and watches as Layla gather the children and marches down the road all in her elegant dress. Rubbing the side of her head sighing, Ms. Supetto did not look forward to telling the master about this.

"Oh Layla-sama, please think of your poor servants when you do things like this."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Wow."

This was the first words out of Lucy's and Naruto's mouth when they arrived in the next town via carriage. Having never been to any place other than the land own by her family, Lucy was overwhelmed with excitement. Naruto however was a different story. The boy was once again in his shy nervous mode. He was, to Layla's immense surprise, was hiding behind her leg, avoiding the gazes of the curiously staring people.

"Silly boy," Layla whispers softly and gently pats Naruto's head. "Don't worry about them, they're just memorized by our natural charms," Layla stares down at her elegant dress. "I don't think my dress is helping any. I think it may actually be making our charm that much greater, oh my," Layla spots a clothing shop and she grins. "I need to change clothes," Layla smiles down at Lucy and Naruto. "And I think it's about time to get you two some new clothes too."

Grabbing the children's hands, Layla walks into the clothing shop and nearly walks into a woman. Staring at the woman frowning, Layla rubs her head and stares her over. However, as Layla gets a good look at the woman her eyes widen considerably.

"Ur, you're Ur-chan right?"

The woman, Ur (26) blinks at Layla confused. Having arrived from the north a week ago, Ur was sure she never met this person during her time here. Staring Layla over closely, Ur is willing to admit that the woman looked familiar, but for the life of her, Ur did not know where.

"Um, yeah, that's my name," Scratching her head. "But who the hell are you?" Ur's face showed complete confusion, not recognizing Layla at all.

"Really?" Hurt visibly appears on Layla's face. "You really don't recognize me? It's be Layla, Lala-chan." Layla grabs her hair and parts it so it seems like she was wearing pigtails.

The moment Ur saw this, she sputters and takes a step back in surprise.

"No way. Lala-chan, what the hell?" Ur gives Layla a big hug. "It's been nearly ten years since I've seen you last," Releasing Layla, Ur takes a step back. "Wow look at you," Ur takes in Layla's full appearance. "Not only have those utters of yours become bigger but you're wearing a dress, a regal dress at that," Ur brings her hand up to Layla's chest and before she could cop a feel for old times sake, Layla takes a step back and crosses her arm over her chest.

"I'm happy that you remember me Ur, but I refuse to let you fondle me ever again."

Feeling a tugging on her dress, Layla looks down at Lucy and Naruto. Smiling cutely, Lucy asks a question that makes Layla's smile to drop instantly.

"What does _fondle_ mean?" The questions do not stop at this and Lucy continues. "Who is this naked woman? Why are her hands making such scary motions? And why is Naruto-kun mumbling about pervy people? What are _pervy people_?"

All the while Lucy was asking these questions, Layla was shaking her hand with her palm in her face. Meanwhile Ur was laughing behind her hand none too quietly. Behind Layla's leg, Naruto was sweating bullets while staring at Ur. Removing her hand from her face, Layla bends down and rests her hand on Lucy's head, smiling all the while.

"Ice cream?"

The questions Lucy had asked are now forgotten at the mention of ice cream and she cheers.

"Ice cream!"

Naruto cheers as well.

"Ramen!"

Ur snaps her head at Naruto.

"That's so random."

In response to this, Naruto sticks his tongue out at Ur from his position behind Layla's leg.

"Ramen is not _random_; ramen is the source of life itself," Naruto points at Ur. "Don't diss the ramen Old Lady."

Being called _Old Lady_ did not appeal to Ur at all and it shows on her face by the angry vein appearing on her forehead. Being the same age as Ur, the same vein appears on the smiling Layla's forehead as well, because she felt as if she was just called old as well.

"Naruto-kun that was not nice or proper at all." Chides Layla gently.

"You really have no manners at all, I'm still a healthy gorgeous twenty four year old woman you little brat." Growls Ur angrily.

A dark aura surrounds Ur and Layla, frightening not only Naruto, but Lucy, the silently staring customers and the shop owner. In the window reflection where Naruto is seen, Kushinia appears in his place shaking her head. Feeling a powerful presence appearing in the shop, Ur glances around and her attention falls on the mirror where she could see Kushina. Following Ur's gaze, Layla frowns at the sight of the woman, and shakes her head at Ur.

"Not in front of the kids."

When Layla said this, Kushina vanishes from the mirror and Naruto's reflection is back.

"I still need to change clothes, so before the ice cream," Layla laughs feeling Naruto's hot glare on her back. "And the ramen, let mama fix herself up, okay?"

Lucy and Naruto gives Layla a confirming nod and sit on the chairs near the door. With nothing else to do but wait, Ur leans against the wall holding the clothes she bought for her daughter, Ultear (8). Smiling to herself, Ur could not wait to see her child again.

'_Soon, mommy will come see you soon Ultear.'_

A while later, the group of four were seated at an outside dining area in the park. The children were eating their desired meals, ice cream for Lucy and ramen for Naruto, while a more comfortable dressed Layla was munching on cookies, and Ur was calmly drinking soda.

"So what brings you to this side of the world Ur-chan?"

Having expected this question from Layla, Ur answers without missing a beat.

"I brought my daughter to the BMD to cure my daughter."

Setting her cookie down, Layla stares at Ur sadly, and frowns.

"The Bureau of Magical of Magical Development? Why would you bring here there? What happened?"

This was a serious situation. There was no place for stupid questions like: _you have a daughter Ur-chan? What kind of guy would bed you?_ The last question would definitely be uncalled for and very out of place, so Layla left these questions in the safe in her mind known as _stupid questions not to ask_.

"Ultear, my little girl, the magic power she has at her disposal is too much for her body to handle so I brought her to that place in hopes that something could be done for her," Ur holds up the bag of clothes. "That was a week ago and I want to go visit her. But I didn't wanna go without bringing her any gifts so I've been shopping around the country buying lots of things for her to play with and wear because I know she'll be upset when she sees me."

Chuckling softly, Layla rests her chin in her hand.

"So you plan to bribe her to quench her wrath before it begins."

"That's right, good plan right?"

"Absolutely."

The two women share a laugh and then turn to the eating children. Once more smiling, Ur could not help but think of something interesting.

"I think it would be something if my girl became friends with your kids Lala-chan," Ur's eyes soften. "We were childhood friends, imagine what it would be like if our children became childhood friends as well? It would be like a generational thing."

"Generational thing? You haven't changed at all Ur-chan."

When Ur continues to say to Layla, _her kids_, the woman could not help but smile. Lucy is her pride and joy. Naruto is a child she has grown to love dearly and loves him as if he was her own child. So yes, they were, _her kids_, and she would not deny this, not now or ever.

"I haven't changed huh? Well, I guess that's true, but you Layla, you've changed and haven't changed at all," Ur nods to the ring on Layla's finger. "You're married, you have two kids, and by that dress you were wearing earlier I say you're pretty well off," A shine appears in Ur's eyes and she smiles. "I'm happy that you're doing well," Layla suddenly frowns sensing a _but_ coming on. "However," Ur was frowning now. "What's the deal with your power? You haven't grown any stronger since we last met. You never neglected your training, what happened to you Layla?"

Frown morphing into a solemn smile, Layla shakes her head slowly.

"Various things, things I would rather not have my children hear," Ur nods in understanding. "I wish to hear more about Ultear-chan. Can you give me some stories about her? And any of what you've been up to?"

"Of course," Ur suddenly smiles. "Hey, for old times sake lets travel together for awhile. I want you and the kids to meet my daughter. I'm sure she'll be glad to have some friends her own age."

"I don't know." Said Layla frowning.

It was one thing to leave home for a few hours without telling her husband, but it was an entirely different matter altogether to leave home for a few days with the children However it would be different if Layla sent a message to her husband explaining the situation.

"Okay, but this won't be very responsible on my part," Said Layla grinning. "But let me send a message to my husband first, he'll be very upset if I left without saying something to him, again."

Shaking her head at Layla's hopelessness, Ur cracks a small grin.

"Still causing trouble Lala-chan, haha, that part of you will never change."

While Layla and Ur were having their moment, Lucy and Naruto were having their own moment.

"Naruto-kun," Lifting his head from the bowl, Naruto stares at Lucy with many noodles hanging from his mouth. "That's gross," Laughs Lucy and Naruto returns to his ramen in response. "I'm not done yet," Once more Naruto stares up at Lucy, noddles still hanging from his mouth and Lucy laughs once again. Growing annoyed, Naruto went to return to his ramen when Lucy finally spoke what was on her mind. "I wanna try your ramen." Slurping the noddles in his mouth, Naruto stares at Lucy blankly.

"No. Mine. Get. Your. Own." Naruto said slowly.

For the past two years Naruto has submitted to Lucy's will. No, not this time. This is where Naruto draws the line. No one, not even his desceased mother messes with his ramen. This was his treasure the thing that brought him the ultimate happiness. No one, not even Lucy was going to take it away from him.

:"Hmm," Lucy grumbles watching Naruto wrap his arm around the steaming hot bowl protectively. "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Naruto ignores Lucy and resumes eating his delicious meal. Not liking that she was being ignored, Lucy puffs out her cheeks pouting. "Hey, hey," Lucy pokes Naruto in the arm. "Let me have some, Naruto-kuuun." Eyes watering, Lucy continues to poke and prod at Naruto. Throughout it all Naruto remains stoic and eats his ramen slowly.

On the glass table's surface Kushina appears, an intense twitch in her eyebrow.

"_What are you doing my idiot son? A woman's wrath is something to be feared."_

Hearing his mother's voice, Naruto glances around trying to pinpoint her, but saw nothing but an darkly staring Lucy. Gulping at Lucy's stare, Naruto grabs the bowl and hops off the chair shouting. Watching Naruto making a break for it, Lucy hops out of the chair and gives chase after the escaping Naruto. Watching the children run off, Ur and Layla spots Kushina following after them through the reflection of windows, mirrors, and any other object with a reflection.

Giving Layla a curious stare, Ur silently nods over to the running Naruto. Getting the message, Layla asks an important question.

"You could hear her voice as well."

"Yep, so what's the deal?"

Grabbing a cookie from her plate, Layla nibbles on it for a few moments before answering Ur.

"It's complicated, but that woman is Naruto-kun's mother, Kushina Uzumaki," Layla sets the cookie down frowning. "She died years ago, but in order to one day meet her son, her husband sealed a portion of her magic, um chakra as Kushina-san calls it," Layla shakes her head. "A portion of her magic was sealed within Naruto. Once her magic ran out, Kushina was supposed to disappear, however, something happened two years ago and now Kushina is like this."

Scratching her head in frustration, Layla levels Ur with a glare.

"For Naruto-kun's sake I've been trying to find a way to release Kushina from whatever seal she's in, but I know nothing about seals or anything of the sort. I asked my spirits to investigate any information they could in the spirit world but nothing came up yet."

"That brat, Naruto-kun, who is he?"

Smiling happily, Layla giggles and takes another bite of her cookie.

"He's my son."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Heartfilia Mansion**_

"Layla."

Resting his head in his hands, Jude could not believe this at all. In his hand was a letter from his idiotic, yet very loving wife, delivered to him by one of her spirits, a spirit she rarely uses, Virgo the Virgin. The spirit was one of the \many odd ones she possesses, one of which she would absolutely not show Lucy for some odd reason. However this did not matter, not at all, what did was that his wife, his idiotic, yet very loving wife was returning to her crazy ways and was dragging Lucy and Naruto with her. The question at hand was what would be his plan of actions. According to Layla she was heading to the Land of Isvan for a few days to visit a friend's daughter in a hospital of some kind. She said that she would be back soon and not to worry, but whenever Layla said not to worry, Jude always worries and worries a lot. Sighing deeply, Jude leans back in his chair and stares up at the ceiling.

"Oh Layla."

When Layla and the children return, Jude promises to spend a little more time with the family.

"When you come back we'll all go out on a family trip."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: Layla's plan is successful<strong>_

_**Lucy: It was stupid and pretty risky**_

_**Natsu: It was pretty cool**_

_**Gray: Ur your introduction wasn't too bad**_

_**Ur: I would have liked it better if I was introduced during some kind of action scene**_

_**Layla: Be grateful that you were introduced at all**_

_**(Ur glares at Layla)**_

_**Ur: I wouldn't be surprised if we actually had met in the past**_

_**Layla: Because I upset you?**_

_**Ur: Exactly**_

_**Child Lucy and Child Naruto: No fighting**_

_**(Naruto and Lucy stare at Child Naruto and Child Lucy owlishly)**_

_**Naruto: Looks like Chao hasn't grabbed them yet**_

_**Lucy: Strange, just too damn strange**_

_**(Child Natsu, Child Gray, Child Lyon and Child Erza run past Lucy and Naruto playing a game a tag. Child Lucy and Child Naruto share a glance and join the other children in the game of tag)**_

_**Lucy: Too strange, it's too strange**_

_**Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lyon: Agreed**_


	4. Ur's Tear II

_**Natsu: YEAAAAA THIS IS OUR LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**_

_**(Naruto stands in a corner banging his head against the wall)**_

_**Natsu: What's with him? (Natsu jabs his thumb at Naruto)**_

_**Lucy: He promised Erza that he wouldn't kill you if you started off with your shouting again**_

_**Natsu (Laughs): Too bad. I was hoping we could finish our right**_

_**Erza: Not happening we must get to work**_

_**(Child Mira runs past Erza and Teen Mira glares at Erza as she passes)**_

_**Teen Mira: Hmm, you look no different from the Erza I know**_

_**Erza: Is that so? Well, no matter. Get out of here until we're ready for you**_

_**(Grunting, Teen Mira walks to the side and pulls out a script and begins reading it over)**_

_**Erza (shakes head): I should've known she wouldn't listen to me**_

_**Lucy: So rebellious**_

_**(Erza walks away)**_

_**Lucy: Where are you going? What about the disclaimer?**_

_**Erza: I'll leave it to you. I have to prepare Wendy for her future role. (Erza stops and faces Lucy with a menacing glare) Don't mess this up**_

_**Lucy (shivers): I won't. Konsu does not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, but this developing plot is all his**_

_**Naruto: The plot needs more ramen dammit!**_

_**Lucy: There's enough ramen being mentioned!**_

_**Naruto: There's never ever enough ramen, eating wise and mentioning wise**_

_**Lucy: That makes no sense**_

_**(Natsu hops over their heads)**_

_**Natsu: Chapter begin!**_

* * *

><p>"Show me!"<p>

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you're a rude brat."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You called me old."

"But you _are_ old!"

"Damn Brat."

Gritting her teeth, Ur glances away from the glaring Naruto and crosses her arms over her chest in an obvious show of immaturity. Strange thing is, Naruto was doing the same, but was glaring in the opposite direction. Rolling her eyes at the display, Layla rolls her shoulders a bit, making sure not to stir Lucy who was sleeping on her back. Thankfully her daughter was light, because Layla was not sure what she would do if Lucy weighed a few more pounds.

'_My back is starting to hurt though.'_

"Please show me."

Hearing Naruto's pleads, Layla glances at the boy to see him smiling at Ur hopefully. For the past few hours since they began their journey to the Land of Isvan, Naruto discovered Ur could use magic when she was suddenly chewing on icicle from nowhere. Not to say Naruto was the smartest person around, but Layla took pride in the grades he and Lucy received from their private tutor. The boy showed he was a fast thinker, able to put things together faster than Lucy, but only when it held his interest. Magic was a big interest to Naruto. Having instantly figured out that Ur could use magic, he has begged nonstop for Ur to show him what exactly her magic was. He knew it was ice, but just knowing this was not enough, not enough at all.

"Hmm, finally a please," Ur grins. "Fine, I'll show you, but only because you said please and your begging is really becoming annoying," Ur stops, forcing Layla and Naruto to stop in response. "Alright kid listen closely," Clinching her right hand into a fist, hammers it down onto the palm of her left hand. "The type of magic I use is Molding Magic," A blue magic circle flashes from Ur's hands. "The Molding Magic I use is _**Ice-Make**_." Removing her fist from her palm, Ur reveals a miniature ice statue of herself and Layla holding hands grinning broadly.

Smiling at the statues, Layla glances at Ur and does not miss the wink her friend gave her. A small chuckle escapes Layla at this.

'_You're still a show off Ur-chan.'_

While Layla was silently reliving her memories, Naruto was in awe. Never before has he seen such magic. Being only eight would be the cause of this. However, age really had nothing to do with it. There were stories of children his age who was able to use magic that was beyond anything he could ever imagine. There were even children out there in the world whose knowledge in magic far surpasses his own. Of course this mostly has to do with him not really focusing when it comes to reading. Every book, no matter what subject it was on, Naruto would fall asleep five minutes after reading it.

"Ur-san can you do something else? That was so cool, ttebayo." Said Naruto grinning.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Ur nods and forms the seal for her _Ice-Make_ magic.

"_**Ice-Make: Garden!"**_

Ur slams her hands on the ground and ice quickly spreads across the ground. Ice covers the trees, the ground, and even the small pond Layla was staring at for quite awhile. Within seconds the area was covered in ice and Naruto's awe grows tremendously.

"Wow that as so cool."

"Haha, it was right?"

"Really it was. My opinion of you has become a little better. You're not just a Pervy Old Lady, you're a Pervy Old Lady with Awesome Iceness."

For a moment, Ur stops laughing. The words _Pervy Old Lady_ rings through her mind like an echo. For a moment she considers teaching Naruto a lesson in respect, but the praise, the adorableness of the praise he tried to give her struck at her heart. Knowing the boy was just a child she lets his comments slide just this once and basks in the praise Naruto was showering her in.

"Awesome Iceness? That's something kid. Praise me more, praise me more."

"You got it Lady."

Unlike Naruto who was grinning and praising Ur however, Layla was frowning and cursing Ur mentally all with a twitch in her eyebrow.

'_I wanted to wet my feet with the children,'_ Shivering from the cold, Layla throws the oblivious Ur a small glare. _'Yes, still a show off indeed.'_ Huffing, Layla silently walks pass the praising Naruto and the gloating Ur.

"Hmm," Ur stare at Layla's departing back. "Where are you going Lala-chan?" Layla does not respond and continues on. "Are you angry about something, hey?" Ur grabs Naruto and places him on her back and jogs after Layla. "Don't ignore me." Reaching Layla, Ur faces her and flinches at the glare in Layla's eyes.

The woman was not staring at her, but ahead, and there was a creepy shadow covering the top half of her face. Recognizing the glare from anywhere, Ur backs off silently, a bead of sweat sliding down her face.

'_She's not just angry, she's pissed,'_ Ur notices Layla's cheeks were puffed out. _'And she's pouting…damn she's weird.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hours later Layla and Ur sits around a campfire deep within the woods, chatting quietly, while the children were sleeping. Lucy was sleeping with her arms clutched tightly around Naruto's waist, while the boy was snoring none too quietly. However, while everything seem peaceful on the outside, on the inside, in Naruto's mind, something strange was happening.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"_Huh, where am I?'_

Floating in the sky, Naruto looks around, trying to figure out where he was. It did not take long for him to find out his location when he saw a mountain with four familiar faces on them.

"_I'm back in the Village?'_

Floating around, Naruto stares at everything in puzzlement. Everything was the same. The villagers were doing what they do best, working and doing non ninja things like walking on the ground. The ninja were doing what they do best, working and doing non civilian things like jumping across rooftops. All of it was the same.

"_I wonder how the Old Man is doing.'_

Flying towards the Hokage Tower, Naruto flies through the wall, surprising him. It is not like he thought he would be able to do such a thing, it was just that his body moved on his own. This however did not mean it was not cool, it was very cool in Naruto's perspective.

'_I want to do it again.'_

"What is the meaning of this Anko?"

Recognizing the voice, Naruto turns around grinning and shouts loudly.

"_Old Man Hokage."_

Flying towards him, Naruto dives in for a hug, but was surprised when he flew right through him.

"_Eh?"_

Floating over to the Hokage, Naruto tries poking him and was surprised to see his finger going through him.

"_Freaky crazy weirdly cool, ttebayo."_

"This, you mean _'This Brat'_,"

Turning around at the voice, Naruto blinks at what he was seeing. Rubbing his eyes making sure he was seeing right, Naruto stares at the woman, no, not the woman, but the boy bound by snakes dangling from the long sleeve of the woman's coat.

"Yes, I mean him." Sighs the Hokage, Sarutobi.

Dangling her arm so the boy would grow dizzy, Anko Mitarashi (20) grinds her teeth.

"This little brat broke into my house and dyed all my clothes except the ones on my back orange and pink, even my panties and bra for fucks sake."

Sighing once more, Sarutobi levels the boy with a tired glare.

"Why did you do that to Anko's things Naruto?"

The boy, Naruto Uzumaki (8) grins widely and answers in a laugh.

"Well, pink is for girls since Sakura-chan wears it all the time and orange is just damn awesome because I wear it, ttebayo."

A vein pulsates in Anko's forehead and she swings the laughing Naruto over her head angrily.

"Like hell you'll catch a girl like me wearing pink or that damn orange."

Watching the scene in immense confusion, Naruto scratches the back of his head frowning.

"_What is this?"_

"_It's you of course."_

Glancing to the side, Naruto saw a blue-haired girl floating in the air, her legs crossed. The girl's green eyes twinkle in delight as she stared at Naruto.

"_I never thought I see you as a kid, but whatever. It looks like you've awaken the power to see into the life of yourself from another dimension. Wow, that's pretty cool isn't it?"_

"_Yeaah, but um, who are you Sis?"_

Grinning, the girl appears next to Naruto's side in an instant.

"_I am Two away from Time, but Two or Time would do."_

Very confused at this point, Naruto could only nod. Seeing the confusion, Time sighs and points her finger at Naruto.

"_Forget what I said. Also forget that I was here. I shouldn't have interfered like this. Zero already did too much with sending you to the future and all, but with me being here things are just going to get worst," _Time was rambling now. _"Use this power to your advantage and learn the things you should have learned with it. Be prepared, you cannot run from destiny or your fate,"_ Time draws out a pocket watch and on the back was the Roman numeral for two on it. _"Take care Life-kun…no, Naruto-kun. I'll see ya in time, haha."_

Time vanishes in a blink and Naruto tilts his head to the side.

"_Strange."_

Vision going black, Naruto fades into darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ugh, huh?"

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself on Ur's back. Vision a bit blurry, Naruto blinks a few times to clear it up and when it did he nearly jumps at the sight of the large boat.

"A boat, a real boat."

Jumping at the sudden shout and movement from her back, Ur drops Naruto. Wincing at the drop, Ur gives Naruto an apologetic grin.

"Sorry Naruto," Lifting the boy and setting him on his feet, Ur brings her hand to the wound on Naruto's head.

A cold comforting chill spreads across the top of Naruto's head and his body relaxes. Watching from the top of Layla's shoulders, Lucy stares at Ur's frost covered hands and Naruto's head in awe.

'_How did she do that? Is that magic?'_

Hopping off of Layla's shoulders, Lucy lands on the ground with a painful thud. Crying out, Lucy rubs her legs and hops over to Ur,

"Ur-san is that Ice Magic?"

"Yep," Ur give Lucy a small grin. "Ice-Make is my magic, it's Molding Magic," Explains Ur nodding. "If you want I can show you some later, but only after we broad the boat,"

Boarding the boat, the group passes three white-haired children, two girls and one boy. As they passed, the older white-haired girl eyes the passing group intently scowling.

'_They don't look so tough.'_

Being the nice girl that she is, the girl turns around and shouts at the Layla Party.

"Be careful something bad is gonna happen on that boat. You should really take the next one."

Having said what she wanted, the girl grabs her siblings hands and marches off.

"Let's go Elfman, Lisanna, we have to catch the festival and return home before mom and dad does."

Back on the boat, Ur and Layla share a glance. It was not uncommon for children to have amazing insight. It also was not uncommon for children to posses magic that allowed them amazing insight.

"Layla?"

"I know, but I doubt if I can."

Closing her eyes, Layla focuses on her magic. While Layla was doing this, Naruto and Lucy were sitting on the railing of the boat. The two were staring at the backs of the three departing siblings.

"They were nice." Mumbles Lucy.

"As nice as ramenless ramen." Grumbles Naruto.

"Haha, that makes no sense Naruto-kun."

"Hmph."

Still laughing, Lucy continues to stare at the backs of the departing siblings, but stops when the elder sibling comes to a stop and turns to face them. For a moment their eyes lock and when they did a shiver goes down Lucy's spine. The girl's eyes were wicked and cold, but something else were present within them, mistrust and warmth. If it was not for the wickedness in the girl's eyes, Lucy would say the girl reminded her of Naruto.

'_Still, she's very scary.'_

The girl, Mirajane Strauss (9), shifts her eyes from Lucy to Naruto and she glares at him. Not one to be intimidated easily, Naruto glares back. Chuckling with a smirk, Mira gives Naruto the finger and continues on down the road with her siblings. Back on the boat, Naruto was seething at what Mira had done, and returns the gesture to her departing back. However, soon after he did, he receives a swift, yet punishing knock on the head from Layla.

"Such actions are unbecoming of a young man," Chides Layla. "I don't want to see you doing such a thing again," Layla's eyes narrow. "Do you understand what I am saying Naruto-kun?" A moment of silences passes soon after Layla's words.

Biting the inside of his lip, Naruto nods slowly, trying to fight back the tears threatening to appear in his eyes.

"I, I understand, I'm sor…I apologize Layla-san."

Disappointed frown morphing into a kind smile, Layla gives Naruto a small hug.

"Stop doing these kind of things, you'll set a bad example for Lucy," Releasing Naruto, Layla gently taps Naruto's nose. "Do you remember what Jude and I explained to you the other day?"

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto nods and whispers softly.

"I remember," Naruto stares over at the staring Lucy. "Protecting Lucy, that is my job."

"It is, but that's not just it right? You're not protecting her just because it's your job right?"

She had to know, Layla had to know Naruto would not protect Lucy just because it was his job to do so. She knew Naruto was a young boy, and probably did not think to deeply into such things, but Layla has faith in him.

"Of course not," Naruto rubs the bridge of his nose. "I'll protect her because she's my friend, not because it's my job," Naruto grins. "Geez what a silly question." Laughing Naruto runs over to Lucy, but runs into a boy along the way.

Wincing at the impact, Layla rushes over to the down boys and helps them both to their feet.

"Are you two alright?""

The boy nods rubbing his head and thanks Layla quietly. Giving Naruto a glare, the boy points his finger at Naruto.

"You should really watch where you're going," The boy notices the whisker-like marks on Naruto's face and the way he squints his eyes and smirks. "Fox Boy." After this the boy runs off, or would have if it was not for a shout from behind.

"Gray Fullbuster if you do not slow down."

The boy, Gray Fullbuster (8) flinches at the shout and blushes at the way everyone was staring at him.

"Alright mom, sorry."

Gray's Mother nods and thanks Layla as she passes her. Grabbing Gray's hand the two departs from the boat and heads into the city. Off to the side, Ur watches the pair frowning lightly.

'_That's right, Fantasia will be held in a week. I hope we make it back in time, I want to watch it with Ultear.'_

"I'm sure you'll make it back in time to watch the festival with Ultear-chan," Layla walks to Ur's side smiling. "We can watch it together, me, you, Jude, Lucy, Naruto, Ultear and I." Layla smiles and leans over the railing.

"That would be nice," Ur smiles as well. "So what did you find?" The boat departs from the docks. "Not that it matters anyway. The boat is moving." Scratching the side of her head, Ur watches Naruto and Lucy run around the boat.

Smile turning to a frown, Layla shakes her head.

"I knew you were a magnet for trouble Ur-chan," Layla's eyes shift to the left and right. "We really should have listen to that child's advice. There are at least five mages on board who can pose a threat to our safety," Layla's eyes narrow. "We can't let the children get involved in this mess."

"Oh," Ur smirks. "Sounds like you wanna fight. I guess there's still a little of that battle hungry bitch inside that frilly dressing woman after all."

"Such vulgar words Ur-chan," Layla sighs heavily. "I really wish you wouldn't call me such names and stop with the over exaggerations. I may have been a little wild in my youth, but saying such a thing is really uncessary."

"I thought it was perfectly necessary."

"Why?"

"Because it's true."

"Hmph."

Laughing, Ur throws an arm around Layla.

"My daughter will really love you Lala-chan."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hours later deep within the night, an old man awakens in his room. Rubbing his eyes, he sits up yawning and stares out the window.

"What time is it?"

Not knowing or really caring, he rubs the back of his neck and stares at the ceiling frowning.

"What's going on up there?" His eyes narrow. "Seems like something is happening," He grins and puts on his funny orange hat. "Better go check it out." Hopping out of the bed, he quickly and silently leaves the room to check on the disturbance he was sensing from above.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**On Deck**_

Men run across the deck, heading in many directions, all bearing weapons. Four men sit on the sidelines, watching the commotion with smirks. A man runs up to them grinning, a sword at his waist.

"Master Crow we have secured all points."

The one addressed as Master Crow gives the man a small nod. Master Crow was a man in his thirties with messy black hair and cold gray eyes. Clad in a long coat and armed with a sword, Master Crow fingers the earring in his left ear.

"And what of the crew?"

"Detained."

"The Captain?"

"Also detained."

"Excellent. What of our course?"

The ship shifts to the left.

"Now heading on a direct course for the Island of Dreams."

Next to Master Crow, a man not much younger than Master Crow bites into an apple. This man, Binc gives the messenger a small nod and speaks up with his mouth full of food.

"The Island of Dreams is hidden behind a grand barrier, how are we going to find it?"

The woman next to Binc grins and taps the side of her head.

"That's where I come in. You know what I'm capable of, I can't believe you would ask such a question," The woman's eyes darken and she glances to the right. "Speaking of which, it looks like we have two little birdies listening in on us," The woman, Feather stands and cracks her knuckles. "What should we do Master?" The silent man beside Feather stands also, a gun appearing in his hand in a flash. The silent man, Rex stares to the right also, and watches the air in the area shift.

"Take care of them," Master Crow stands and slowly levitates into the air. "Give me a good show." Master Crow sits in the air and claps his hands. "We have until we reach the island. So have fun, but not too much, and make sure to kill them when you're finish playing."

Binc, Rex, and Feather shouts as they charge the area where the spies were watching from.

"Yes Master Crow."

Pulling ahead of the others, Feather throws a punch at the barrier and it shatters like glass.

"_**Barrier Break**_ is my primary magic," Feather glares at the wide-eyed Layla. "My secondary magic is _**Detection**_," Feather points to the sky where Ur was falling from. "And the third magic I use is _**Water Magic**_." Orbs of water appear above Ur. _**"Twenty Pound Rain Drops!"**_ The orbs strikes Ur's back with a bang.

However, when the orbs hit Ur, the woman's body shatters into many shards of ice, and Ur's voice is heard from all around.

"_**Ice-Make: Arrows!"**_

The ice shards gather together forming in forty arrows of ice and flies towards Feather.

"Move," Rex slides in front of Feather and aims his gun at the quickly approaching arrows.

"_**Burst Shot!"**_

A burst of energy fires from Rex's gun, vaporizing the ice arrows on contact. Grinding her teeth, Layla reaches behind her back and draws out a whip. Striking the ground a few times, she flinches seeing the floor crack from her strikes. Cursing mentally, Layla wishes for Ur to hurry,

'_We can't fight on this boat it's dangerous, hurry Ur.'_

No sooner had she thought this, Layla, Binc, Feather, and Rex hears another shout, this time from below. Outside of the ship, sticking to the side thanks to the ice connecting her feet to the boat was Ur. Disconnecting her feet from the boat, Ur falls towards the water and slams her hands on the water shouting.

"_**Ice-Make: Grand Garden!"**_

Ice quickly spreads across the sea, freezing everything within a five mile radius. The boat becomes immovable it stuck within the frozen sea. Standing on the ice, Ur shouts up at Layla.

"Alright, bring them all down Lala."

On the boat, Layla nods and attacks with her whip. The whip wraps around Feather's waist and with a powerful tug, Layla tosses her off the boat. Facing Rex and Binc, Layla flinches feeling a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Good move bitch," Binc grins madly and pushes Layla off the edge of the boat. "We'll do what you like and fight off the boat. In fact, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. We can't go damaging our ride, now can we?" Leaping over the edge, Binc lands on the ground in a crouch. "While we deal with you two troublemakers, the people on board will be dealt with by our gang."

Rolling to her feet and sliding backwards to Ur's side, Layla grabs her whip with both hands and stretches it out, electricity surging across it as she did.

"I hope you're not implying what I think you are." Whispers Layla gravely.

Laughing madly, Binc draws his sword, flames engulfing the blade.

"So you're like me huh? Well no matter, but you're right. Everyone on board will be killed, no one will be spared."

A chill goes down Layla's and Ur's spine.

'_Lucy, Naruto,'_

On the ship watching outside of Master Crow's sight was the old man in the funny orange hat. A small frown decorates his face watching Ur and Layla about to face off against the members of Master Crows's guild, The Dark Wings. He heard of them before. They were a Dark Guild, a relativity small one, but a Dark Guild nonetheless. Master Crow was a dangerous one, but not so dangerous that he was powerful, because if he wished, the old man in the funny orange hat that was the Master of the strongest guild in Fiore could take care of him in seconds. However with the presence of the two beautiful women down below, he feels that he could leave it to them. He did not know them personally, but he was aware of who they were. One was a potential Wizard Saint and the other was once a powerful mage from the Merchants Guild, Love and Lucky. He was positive that the two would be able to deal with this situation. However, he was not going to allow a massacre to occur while the two battled it out. Deciding it was best he went and handled the small fries, the old man in the funny orange hat; Makarov Dreyar makes his way down to the floor below.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: That's part two<strong>_

_**Lucy: I didn't expect to see Mira-san and the other two this chapter**_

_**Lisanna and Elfman (shouts): Other two!**_

_**(Lucy waves her hands)**_

_**Lucy: I didn't mean it like that**_

_**Naruto: Yes she did. You know she has a crush on Mira-san**_

_**Lucy: Don't say crush. People will get the wrong idea about me**_

_**(Wendy limps into the room)**_

_**Wendy: So tired. (Flops on the ground face first) Erza-san is a monster**_

_**(Grinning, Naruto crouches next to the heavily panting, heavily bruised Wendy)**_

_**Naruto: Look at it this way Wendy-chan. At least you'll be ready for your debut without any troubles**_

_**(Groaning, Wendy mumbles something and falls asleep)**_

_**Natsu: Wow, looks like Erza went to work on her**_

_**Gray: Seems so**_

_**Child Gray: Will she be alright?**_

_**Gray: Yeah (Gray stares down at his younger self). I guess I must be tired too**_

_**(Gray walks away rubbing his head)**_

_**Natsu (Laughs): Don't talk to yourself stupid**_

_**Lucy: Says the pot calling the kettle black**_

_**Natsu: Huh?**_

_**Lucy: Nothing**_

_**Layla: Part III will be something else**_

_**Ur: I'm not looking forward to it**_

_**(Ur and Layla turns to see Child Ultear practicing her lines with Ultear)**_

_**Layla: I can't help but think this is a sight that should be impossible**_

_**Ur: So impossible that we can't possibly explain this without stuttering**_


	5. Ur's Tear III

_**Naruto: Finally the next installment is here**_

_**Lucy: Where's Natsu?**_

_**(Grinning, Naruto turns to the right where Natsu is seen chained and gagged outside of Lucy's line of sight)**_

_**Naruto: He's out eating a Flame Pizza, said he was hungry**_

_**Lucy (narrows eyes): Really?**_

_**Naruto: You don't believe me? Would I ever lie to you Lucy?**_

_**Lucy (nods): Absolutely**_

_**Naruto: Whatever (coughs). Konsu does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

_**Lucy: Wait, where's Erza?**_

_**(Above Naruto bound by ninja wire and gagged was a deathly glaring Erza)**_

_**Naruto: I have no idea…**_

_**Lucy: You're obviously lying, but whatever, I'll search for them later. Everyone please enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

><p>"Ha, so you use the same magic as me," Binc swings his sword releasing a large arc of flames from it at the glaring Layla. "<em><strong>Elemental Empowerment<strong>_ is quite the magic isn't it?" Layla slashes through the flames with her lightning empowered whip. "You're no slouch." Not responding, Layla attacks, the whip shooting out like flash. The whip misses its intended target and hits the ice next to Binc's feet instead. The ice cracks and then shatters. Sparks of electricity emits from the destroyed ice and Binc whistles at the sight.

"That really was something. I would've been in bad shape if that hit."

Grunting in clear annoyance, Layla sends out another attack, but she found her whip suddenly enclose in a prison of water. Appearing on top of the water prison was Feather. The woman was grinning down at the stun Layla.

"Haha, don't think I would go out from a simple little throw like that. It'll take more than that to take me out Busty Bitch." Feather raises her right hand in the air.

"_**Twenty Pound Rain Drop!"**_

Water orbs form above Layla and shoots for her. Cursing, Layla pulls on the whip, but it does not budge from the water prison. Biting her lip, Layla discards her weapon and rolls across the ice to avoid the water orbs. Rolling across the ice quickly, the water orbs hits the ice hard, damaging it greatly on impact. However, not all the orbs were dodged. Five of them strikes Layla in the stomach consecutively. Blood sprays from Layla's mouth the moment the attacks hit home. She could not scream, the pain was too great. She could not cry, a few of her ribs were broken.

"Oh right, that was payback for throwing me overboard."

Landing next to the stun Layla, Feather gives her a victory sign.

"It's too bad. I was hoping you would put up more of a fight," Feather turns to Binc. "Hey, I got the perfect way to kill her," Feather's grin turns manic. "Death by water pressure, oh I love the sound of it."

Staring up at Feather with blurry, shocked eyes, Layla wonders what she meant by that.

"Binc, melt the ice under her and I'll send her diving down at mach speed!"

Now Layla knew what she meant and she curses mentally, loudly.

'_Shit!'_

The blade of Binc's sword changes to an reddish orange as the mage concentrates heat into it. A wicked smile spreads across Binc's face when he stabs the ice near Layla's head. Heat pours off the blade in waves, causing Layla to sweat heavily. The ice melts slowly, but steadily. Across the way, battling it out with Rex was Ur. She was witnessing all of this from the corner of her eyes and it really, really upsets her to see Layla taken out so easily, quickly.

'_Damn.'_

Raising her hand in the air, Ur gathers ice around it like a glove, and punches the ground.

"_**Ice-Make: Geyser!"**_

Hundreds of ice spikes bursts from the ice, heading for Rex, Binc, and Feather. The ice spikes heading for Rex surrounds him from all sides, some piercing through his feet, literally stopping him cold as it slowly freezes him over. The ice shards heading for Binc and Feather approaches them quickly, but not quickly enough to stop Feather from wrapping Layla in a cloak of water and sending her hurling down into a watery grave.

"LALA!"

Ur's scream of despair sounds far and wide.

In the water below, Layla sinks fast, her body slowly crumbling from the quick changes in the water's pressure. Vision growing dark, Layla tries to reach for a golden key, a golden key that would save her life. She knew this was bad, very bad. She had overestimated her own battle strength. After not having fought a real mage in over eight years, Layla was beyond rusty. Now because of her foolishness, she was on the verge of death. However Layla does not believe she will die. With every fiber of her being, she believes without a doubt she would live. Even now as she lays her hand on her keys, and sinks further below into the darkness of the ocean with her fading consciousness, Layla knew she would survive. Dying was not something that she could do, because she had to return to her babies, to her husband, and finally to her stupid friend who was more than likely massacring the mages above in a rage.

Before her world goes black, Layla whispers out mentally.

'_Aquarius…'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Makarov**_

Deep within the ship, multiple unconscious bodies litter the ground. Causing this was none other than Makarov the Third Master of Fairy Tail. The old man was not lifting a finger to knock out the men. It was by the strength of his magic power alone that did all the work. A mage charges him, but the moment he came within twenty feet of Makarov, he collapses and falls unconscious.

A floor below the calmly walking Makarov was Capricorn. Like Makarov, bodies fell down around him left and right. Unlike Makarov however, Capricorn was beating them all unconscious.

"I will not allow you to step beyond this point."

For the past twenty minutes Capricorn has remained in front of the door, leading to the room where Layla and Ur were sharing. Inside the room, sleeping blissfully thanks to a sleep spell Layla cast were Naruto and Lucy. The two were unaware of the dangers happening on the boat and outside their room. While Lucy was hugging on Naruto, snoring softly, Naruto was twitching restlessly. He could feel the magic in the air. It made his skin itch.

"Hmm."

It was enough to wake him. Yawning, Naruto tries to stretch, but fails to do so because of Lucy's clutch-like grip on his body. Instead of being surprised, Naruto groans, his eyebrow twitching violently.

'_This again?'_ Sighing deeply, Naruto pokes Lucy gently in the side and tickles her with his finger. For a moment nothing happens, but after a few more strokes of his finger, Lucy starts giggling. Her arms quickly loosen, giving Naruto the chance to swiftly slide out of her grip.

"Ummm." Lucy groans disappointingly and turns in her sleep.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto slides off the bed. Glancing around the room, he tries to spot Layla or Ur, but found nothing.

"Lay-mama."

It was a secret only to those in the Heartfilia Mansion, but Naruto had developed a habit of calling Layla, Lay-mama. When he first did so, it came to a great surprise to the woman in question. The surprise was quickly replaced with overwhelming joy and Layla soon started calling Naruto her son openly. However, when they ventured out the mansion, he reverted back to calling Layla, Layla-san, something that confuses Layla today, but something she came to accept.

"Old Lady Ur."

This was Naruto's name for Ur. Even now, the kid was very disrespectful to the woman, despite having a deep respect for her. It was actually very contradicting in a way.

"Where are they?"

A strange sensation washes over Naruto's skin. It was the same sensation that woke him from his dream of eating ramen with his mother. Around the room Naruto could see strange waves entering the room.

"Uh, I think I'll look for them outside."

Giving Lucy a spare glance, Naruto considers waking her up. Staring her snore lightly with a bit of drool coming out the side of her mouth made him reconsider.

'_Better let her sleep.'_

Not that Naruto knew this, but even if had tried to wake Lucy, he would have failed. It would not be because of lack of effort on his part. It would be because of the sleep spell Layla had cast on her. The spell was powerful, not so powerful that it would put the likes of Makarov Dreyer to sleep or even cause him to nod off, but enough to make him feel drowsy if she ever tried to use such a spell on him. However, how Naruto awaken from such a spell is something different altogether.

_**Grrrrr**_

Stiffening at the sound of an animal's growl, sweat drips down Naruto's pale face and he glances around the room wildly. Not seeing the source of the growl, Naruto wipes the sweat from the face and slowly creeps towards the door.

_**GRRRR!**_

The growl sounds louder and Naruto jumps. Grasping the doorknob, Naruto turns and opens it crying loudly while running out. However, the moment he steps out the room, a blade whizzes by his face, cutting his face, right above his left eye. Growing stiff once more, Naruto brings his hand to his face and touches blood. Pupils shrinking at the sight, Naruto trembles and takes a step back.

"Ah…ah." Stutters Naruto.

Having heard the door open, heard Naruto's cry, and heard the flying blade, a chill flows through Capricorn. Holding a man by his foot, the Celestial Spirit turns to Naruto and shivers seeing the boy standing there, pale as a ghost, staring at his bloody hand.

'_Oh no.' _Capricorn thought slamming the man into the ground

Tears were gathering in Naruto's eyes, and he whimpers. Turning full towards Naruto, Capricorn quickly approaches him.

"Please return to the room Naruto-sama." Gently pleads Capricorn.

Having heard the spirit, but not responding, Naruto stares at the carnage in the hall. There were bodies everywhere. Some bodies were through walls, some were even in the ceiling head first something that should be impossible. Not counting the down bodies, there were some still standing, they all glaring at him and Capricorn. One of which was a man juggling a dagger, grinning a shark-like smile, all the while glaring at him. The man's grin widens once Naruto's eyes locks with his own and with a simple flick of his wrist, he sends the dagger flying in Naruto's direction at the speed of a bullet.

It was too fast for Naruto to see, but not for Capricorn and he intercepts the dagger, taking the hit to his right arm. The spirit grits his teeth and turns to Naruto.

"Hurry Naruto-sama!"

Nodding, Naruto turns to run into the room, but stops hearing the animal once more.

_**ROOOAR!**_

Hair standing on in, Naurto turns from the door and runs down the hall at top speed. Shouting for Naruto to stop, Capricorn turns to follow when six more daggers launch into his arm.

"Damn," Capricorn faces his attacker. "It seems I must deal with you first before I can chase after Naruto-sama," A glow appears from behind Capricorn's glasses. "I'll have to make this quick, if you die, feel free to hate me."

Over with Naruto, the boy was making his way to the deck of the ship. It was by chance he was making his way there. Since he ran away, Naruto had been running blindly around the ship. It was strange, but whenever he would make a turn in one direction, he would hear the animal's growl and he would go in another. This continues until he was on deck where he witnesses a large wave of ice shooting in the air from off the ship. Knowing there was only one person he knew with powers over ice, Naruto runs over to see what was happening. When he reaches the edge of the ship, he leans over the railing and shivers at the sight before him.

"Ah." Whispers Naruto.

There was Ur, she was crouched, hands on the ground, breathing heavily. A few feet ahead of her was a large mountain of ice containing two bodies, a woman and a man with a gun. The woman's clothes were in tatters and her body was covered in bruises. Off to the side, slowly climbing to his feet was a man, he was covered in blood and ice. He was using a sword like a cane. Flames engulf the man's sword. At first the man stumbles towards the silently staring Ur, after a few seconds he jogs, and soon after this he breaks into a full on dash towards the slowly standing Ur.

Unnoticed to the group, the ice between Ur and the charging Binc, and it cracks once more, water spraying from the cracks. The closer Binc came to Ur, the more the cracks spread. Not that Ur notices, her attention was focused only on Binc. Slamming her fist on her open palm, a wave of power shines in Ur's icy eyes, and she whispers lowly, frost exiting her mouth.

"_**Ice-Make: Hell's Garden!"**_

Opening her hands, Ur moves to slam her hands on the ice when said ice suddenly explodes from a powerful burst of water from below. From within that water, a mermaid appears holding a pot, a wicked glare in her eyes. She glances all around and roars, spinning the pot in every direction, water expelling from the pot and shooting through the ice. A thud sounds next to Ur and she looks down to see Layla. The woman was staring up at her, one eye cracked open, breathing weakly.

"Ha…ha, leave it Aquarius to make a…big show."

The water blasts Binc, sending him flying. However, Aquarius was not done yet, she even blasts Ur. Being laid out on the ground and very much injured, Layla was spared from Aquarius's wrath for once. Watching all of this from above, Naruto grins, but the grin drops as hand grips him roughly from behind. Shrieking, all eyes turn in his direction. Holding Naruto by the back of his shirt was Master Crow. The man was scowling, his eyes were narrowed and power was rolling off him in his waves.

"Looks like you've done my men in," Crow's grip on Naruto's shirt tightens. A purple and black aura emits from his hand, it slowly washing over Naruto. "I am a very upset, but do not worry. I'm not so upset that I would kill you all in a blind rage, I am simply going to kill you all calmly…starting with this child."

The purple and black aura was now visible to Ur and Layla, the former shouldering the latter, and Aquarius. Watching the aura cover Naruto, a heavy feeling settles in the pit of Layla's stomach. The heavy feeling suddenly begins to boil and Layla bites her lip.

"Ah…ah…ahhhhhhh!" Naruto screams.

The boiling feeling grows worst, it becomes hotter and hotter hearing Naruto's screams. At this point Layla was biting her lip so hard, she broke skin, causing blood to trail down her lip and down to her chin.

_**Szzzzzzz**_

The ice beneath Layla cracks, a golden light emitting from the glaring woman's body. While this was happening, Ur was staring at her friend with wide eyes. Even Aquarius was staring at her master, her eyes just as wide as Ur's.

'_Layla.'_

Breathing heavily, Layla points a shaking finger at Crow.

"Release him, release my son now!"

Eyes growing wide thought his screams, Naruto stares down at Layla. Through his aching body, he heard Layla's strained shout. The magic being forced into his body was killing him, he knew this without any explanation. His insides felt like they were melting. His skin was felt as if it was peeling off. When he looks down, Naruto sees that his skin really was peeling off and his screams grow louder.

Over his screams, Crow's booming laughter sounds.

"Ohahahaa, yes, this has always been my favorite method of killing."

Down below Layla breaks away from Ur, the light emitting from her body exploding in a brilliance of gold as she screams for her son.

"NARUTO!"

As the light blinds everyone, Naruto could hear Layla screaming loudly once more before everything fades and Naruto finds himself floating outside a building where a group of people were standing some distance away from round targets on a tree. There no more pain, his skin was no longer peeling, and he could no longer feel the dark magic of Crow coursing through his body.

"Today we will be practicing our kunai and shuriken throwing." A man glances at the surrounding children and smiles at once. "Sasuke Uchiha, would you please go first."

"Yes sensei."

A boy no older than Naruto walks into the middle of the field holding shuriken between the spaces of his fingers in his left hand and in his right were kunai. The boy, Sasuke Uchiha (8) smiles and then smirks, his eyes focusing on the targets, and with a wave of his arms, he sends the shuriken flying. The shuriken buzzes as they cut through the air and true to their aim, each one hits the target they were aimed at. The class watches on in awe, some whistling, while others were shouting praises waiting for their own turn.

Naruto watches this all frowning. Floating over to the target filled with shuriken and kunai, Naruto grasps a shuriken, and was not surprise when his hand passes right through it.

"Hmph, that was nothing."

Recognizing the voice from anywhere, Naruto turns around to see himself. The boy was smirking confidently. Naruto Uzumaki (8) grins and shouts.

"Anything Sasuke could do, I can do better, dattebayo."

A familiar pain suddenly rips through Naruto's body. The feeling of his bones melting returns full force and he screams. The world around him fades quickly and Naruto suddenly found himself back in the hands of Crow. In the air, above Crow was Layla with her whip in hand, lightning surging across it, the light that was emitting from her body gone. Next to her holding two swords formed from ice was Ur, her glare was wild and murderous, matching the glare in Layla's eyes. Around Crow, floating outside the sight of Ur and Layla were ten black orbs, they were sparking with power.

"RAAAAA!" Screams Naruto loudly.

A burst of power releases from Naruto, forcing Crow to release him and sends Layla and Ur back. A strange light emits from Naruto's eyes. It was the same golden light Layla was emitting earlier, but it was faint. Inside of Naruto watching it all grinning madly was the Kyuubi. It laughs loudly, it's voice booming from within the seal. The dark energy the fool tried to use to kill the boy was now going to be used against him. It was too early for the boy to use his power, but this power would be okay.

'_**A little of my power would not hurt.'**_

Outside, the purple and black aura absorbs into Naruto. Watching all of this, Crow growls and shouts at Naruto.

"What the hell? How did you do that you little brat? My Dark Eater should have left you immobile and poisoned."

Not hearing Crow, Naruto just continues to scream. His hair, his eyes, his skin, and even his clothes turn a shade darker. Clutching his head, Naruto's screams become louder. The black orbs floating in the sky sparks and slowly takes shape. The whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks darkens and beneath Naruto, a large black and purple magical circle appears beneath him. The black orbs in the sky shrink, their forms becoming define, their forms becoming that of numerous kunai and shuriken. The light in Naruto's eyes die, the magic circle vanishes, Naruto's form returns to normal and he drops to the ground unconsciously, the kunai and shuriken dropping all around him with loud clangs.

Watching all of this from the ground was Ur and Layla. The two women saw all of this, they knew what had happen, because it had happened to them years ago as well. It was no secret, but mages have a natural affinity for their own style of magic. For Layla back when she was a child it was her odd ability to use nature as her power. For Ur back when she was a child, it was her ability to form ice out of seemingly nowhere. This all happened back when they first awaken their ability to use magic, just like with Naruto.

However something was off, very off with the magic Naruto had used. There was no mistake the magic he had used was Dark Magic, but even stranger it seem to be a kind of Molding Magic.

"Lala." Groans Ur.

"I know, but first this guy." Answers Layla.

Gripping her whip tightly, Layla brings her hand to it and grips it. Electricity surges across the whip, but unlike when Layla first used it, the surge was not strong, it was weak and barely holding together on the whip. Ur notices this and shakes her head. Placing a hand on Layla's shoulders, Ur shakes her head once more.

"That's enough, you can't do anything now," Frost escapes Ur's mouth. "Leave the rest to me and your spirits," Capricorn lands next to Layla and Aquairus appears on deck from a stream of water. "Stay alive and protect your son," Giving Layla a wink and a smirk, Ur charges Crow shouting.

"And leave this bastard to us!"

As Ur charges Crow, she could swear she could hear a little girl crying her name, a little girl who sounded like her little girl. The mere thought sends Ur's power out of control, and the ground beneath her feet freezes over in her charge. The frost exiting her mouth flows out like a mist, unnerving the darkly glowing Crow.

'_Ultear.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Bureau of Magical Development**_

"How is she?"

"She's outstanding; it's amazing how much power a small body like hers can handle."

"Of course she is," The woman gives the man a small smirk. "If she can't handle this much then she will be useless in the future."

A man and a woman stand in an observation room overlooking a little girl hooked to multiple wires. The girl was crying heavily, tears streaming down her round pale face. The man, Brain, the woman, Ultear (28) watch as Ultear (8) cries for her mother. Eyes softening at the cries, Ultear rubs the back of her head frowning.

"Doing this to yourself, what is your goal?" Brain narrows his eyes at Ultear.

Smirking at the question, the sound of ticking clocks fill the room and Ultear slowly vanishes.

"I wonder."

Ultear's voice echoes throughout the room and Brain frowns once more.

"No matter, this girl is bringing in good results," Brain smirks darkly. "If I can dig deep enough, perhaps I can figure out how that woman can travel through time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Character Profiles<strong>_

**Name –Layla Heartfilia**

**Age – 26**

**DOB – November 17****th**** X748**

**Magic – Celestial Spirit Magic, Elemental Empowerment, Sleep Magic, Illusions**

_**Secret Files – As a young girl Layla was truly gifted with magic. The first time her magic awaken she caused a blackout in her house and empowered herself with the electricity of her home. Also take note that Layla is one of the few beings in existence who has ever come in contact with Zero, a being known as Time.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Name – Ur<strong>

**Age – 26**

**DOB – December 20****th**** X748**

**Magic – Ice-Make**

_**Secret Files – During her teen years Ur was an adventures young impulsive girl that always got in trouble. However, if it was not for her long time friend and rival Layla (who she affectionately calls Lala-chan), Ur would have fallen in with a very bad crowd.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Name – Naruto Uzumaki<strong>

**Age – 8**

**DOB – October 10****th**** X766 (Unofficial Year)**

**Magic – Dark Magic**

_**Secret Files – From another world and time, Naruto is a bright boy who loves ramen far too much. His love for ramen is so ridiculous he goes into a long lecture about ramen whenever someone insults it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu: BURRRRN BABY BURN HAHAHA<strong>_

_**Naruto: Hmmhmmm**_

_**(Natsu stands over a bound and gagged Naruto. Flames circles around the heavily sweating ninja)**_

_**Erza: What an ordeal, I have never been so humiliated in my life**_

_**Lucy: Naruto takes his pranks too far sometimes**_

_**Erza: Yes (Erza rubs her wrist). He does doesn't he? (Hundreds of kunai appear above the smirking Erza) I wonder how you'll fair if I use your own element against you?**_

_**Naruto (cries comically): Hmmhmbihmm**_

_**Erza: You said that you "would not fare well at all" I agree with you**_

_**(Lucy stares at Erza sweat dropping)**_

_**Lucy: I heard "bitch" somewhere in there**_

_**(Erza ignores Lucy)**_

_**Erza: And yo also said "Lucy wants in on the fun too for taking too long to free Erza", I agree once again**_

_**Lucy (shouts): He didn't even say anything**_

_**(Layla, Ur, Gray, Wendy, and Ultear watches on silently)**_

_**Wendy: This is disturbing**_

_**Gray: Part III is done with…next is Part IV**_

_**Ultear: Please enjoy the next one**_


	6. Ur's Tear IV

_**Natsu: YEAAAAAAAAA WE'RE FINALLY BACK!**_

_**Lucy: Yes, but Naruto doesn't seem to be here**_

_**Erza: Don't mind that**_

_**Lucy: You know what he's up to?**_

_**Erza: I do**_

_**Lucy: Does it concern us in any way**_

_**Erza: It does not**_

_**Lucy: That's good**_

_**(Natsu stares between Erza and Lucy)**_

_**Erza: What is it Natsu**_

_**Natsu: Hahaha, it's nothing, nothing at all**_

_**(Natsu runs off)**_

_**Erza: That was**_

_**Lucy: Strange**_

_**Erza: No matter. Konsu does not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**_

_**Lucy: Let the chapter begin**_

* * *

><p>Ice covers the ship whole. The ice covering the ship was not normal. This ice was black, black and hazardous. Standing on this dangerous ice that gave off a feeling of pure malice was Ur, clad in nothing but her underwear, face like an ice demon, cold and expressionless. Across from her, staring at the ice in fascination was Crow. The black ice did not give off any chill, any of the coldness that ice was known for. No, this ice gave off no temperature at all.<p>

"This chill, it's wonderful right?"

Ur's words confuse Crow. The man could only stare at the woman who gave off a cold glare, but felt as if she was smirking wildly. Off to the side, Layla watches on silently, Naruto in her arms, Aquarius and Capricorn by her side. The four were on a tower of water formed by Aquarius just off the side of the ship. Feeling helpless, Layla hugs Naruto tightly, and whispers softly.

"I'm useless, so useless," She mumbles. "Capricorn, Aquarius," Despite this overwhelming depressing feeling, Layla still had to work. "We need to get inside the ship and get Lucy," She glances at Ur. "Ur will be fine, she always is." Not saying anything, Aquarius shakes her head and then nods.

The water engulfs the four and then falls into the sea below, taking Layla, Naruto, Capricorn, and Aquarius with it. From the corner of her eyes, Ur spots this, and gives a nod to herself.

'_The distractions are out the way, now to deal with this guy.' _Ur's glare darkens. "Hey, I'm sorry, well, not really, but, I'm gonna finish this within two attacks…so," Ur suddenly smirks and points at Crow. "If you have some kind of ultimate secret killer move, you better use it now, because you'll die once I start using _** Hell's Garden**_ to its full effect," Ur's smirk turns sadistic, frost exiting her mouth once more. "And trust me, it's gonna be damn painful once I get started."

Not knowing why he took Ur's threat seriously, Crow does as he was instructed and releases an onslaught of attacks at the smirking woman. Not too far away from the battling duo, watching safely from behind an illusion on top of a floating block of ice in the air was a familiar woman, a familiar woman who looks very similar to Ur. The woman, Ultear smiles faintly at the sight of the battle. A sad, and very regretful gleam is in Ultear's watery eyes as she gazes upon Ur's confident form.

'_To call you my mother would be a mistake, to say you're not my mother would be a bigger mistake,'_

Narrowing her eyes, Ultear continues to silently watch the battle of the woman who should be her mother.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"She's not here." Shouts Layla.

Not under the bed, not in the closet, not even behind the door. Lucy was nowhere in sight. The room shakes violently, the frost covered walls crack, and a bone freezing chill fills the room.

"Ugh." Naruto shifts on Capricorn's back shivering. "Cold." He mumbles in his sleep.

Staring at Naruto's pale form that was quickly turning blue, Layla frowns and stares at her hands to see that she too was pale and was quickly turning blue.

"The two of you cannot take much more of this cold Lalya," Said Aquarius. "And I hate to admit it, but I too cannot to take much more," Aquarius stares at her hand. "My magic power is quickly draining. Whatever this magic is, it's not something that we should be in. It's caster is draining our power and killing us all at once."

Shocked at this revelation, Layla flexes her blue hand and winces at the pain running through it.

'_We need to get out,'_ Layla stares around the room shaking. _'But Lucy.'_ Clinching her fist, Layla gives Capricorn a grim glare.

"Take Naruto and get out of here," Layla turns to Aquarius next. "Return to the Celestial Spirit World, and while you do that, I'll find Lucy."

Not liking the plan in the slightest, Aquarius makes it known by wrapping Layla's body in water, nearly choking her.

"I refuse to listen to such a stupid order from such a stupid girl," Aquarius glares over at the scowling Capricorn. "You agree don't you?" Capricorn nods by grips Aquarius shoulder's tightly.

"I understand your anger, but don't go hurting Layla-sama."

Sucking her teeth, Aquarius nods, understanding, and went to release Layla when an intense gold light emits from the woman. Turning to Layla slowly, Aquarius saw that color had returned to her master's golden glowing body. The water around Layla bubbles, catching Aquarius's full attention. She could feel it, through the bubbling water, Layla's raw emotions. They hit her all at once, shaking her to the core.

The desire to protect her spirits, the desire to find her daughter, the desire to protect Naruto, the intense love she feels for them all, and the need to protect her loved ones, even if it costs her life.

"_**Force Gate Closer: Aquarius!"**_

In a flash, Aquarius is gone and Layla is on the ground on all fours, panting heavily. Her body was pulsating as the golden light emitting from it grows stronger. On Capricorn's back, Naruto groans, color returning to his body as a golden light emits from him as well.

"Capricorn," Capricorn faces Layla once more. "Please," She begs. "Get Naruto out of the ship, I have to find Lucy."

Without waiting for a reply, Layla runs off, at full strength once more, strength that was quickly leaving her the more she stayed within the ship.

From behind a corner, watching Layla run off was a person clad in a black cloak, wearing a white lion mask. In this person's arms was a sleeping Lucy. Behind the mask, the person smirks and whispers in a dark deep voice thanks to the mask.

"The power is awakening. The Messenger of Life will be ready soon," The person gazes up in the direction Ur would be. "Time's Messenger will be ready soon as well?" The person gazes down at the sleeping Lucy once more, and gently brushes a stray bang away from the girl's face.

"You'll need to grow into someone much different than the original," The person laughs. "Well, I guess with the interference of Zero Time, and the appearance of Uzumaki-kun, you already have."

The person's laughter continues, even when he feel the presence of a Giant behind him.

"That child, does she belong to you?" Makarov asks sternly.

A giant hand grabs the back of the figure's head tightly. Despite this, the Person laughs joyously, a tear running down his face.

"It's been a long time Master," The Person, to Makarov surprise, turns his head without effort and faces him. "A hundred years if I remember correctly," Makarov's eyes narrow feeling the unmistakable feeling of one of his children. "But then again, I guess this would be our first time meeting in this world."

A dark silver light outlined black engulfs the Person's and Lucy's body.

"Do not worry Master, I would never hurt a child, especially this one,"

Particles of light leave their bodies as they slowly dematerialize.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, but I have to leave. I'll leave this child with you, goodbye."

Now nothing but particles of silver and black lights, lights that resemble stars, The Person and Lucy vanishes, and the lights travel a small distance away from Makarov. The lights circle one spot and Lucy appears in a silver flash. Staring from Lucy to the particles of light hovering above her, Makarov asks an important question.

"You, who are you?"

"Haha, well, I guess you can call me the Messenger of the Stars…Lion Mask."

The particle of lights that was Lion Mask vanishes in a burst of light, leaving Makarov alone with the unconscious Lucy. Seeing that Lion Mask was now gone, Makarov pushes the mysterious figure from his mind and focuses on the matter at hand. Walking to Lucy, Makarov lifts the girl gently from the ground, stares down at her, and then vanishes in a shimmer.

When he reappears, he appears in front of the heavily panting Layla. The woman was leaning against a wall for support. Her legs were shaking terribly and her body, she was no longer glowing, in fact, she was a deathly pale. Spotting the two,, Layla reaches out for them with her trembling fingers.

"Lu...Lucy."

The hall was terribly cold. It was completely frozen over. Magic power was leaking into the ice not just from Layla's body, but from Lucy's and Makarov's.

'_The draining is more concentrated in this area,' _Makarov approaches Layla quickly. _'Is it because she is releasing such a strong power? It's possible.'_

Shouldering the woman, Makarov closes his eyes and vanishes once more. When he reappears, he appears next to Capricorn outside the ship on a block of ice. When Capricorn spots them, he narrows his eyes at Makarov, but does not move. There were two reasons for this. One, Naruto was still in his arms and he was in the process of placing him on the ground. Two, Layla was on Makarov's back and Lucy was in his arms, making it obvious to him that he had saved them.

"Thank you," Capricorn said. "Thank you for saving my Layla-sama and Lucy-sama."

Chuckling, Makarov nods wordlessly and focuses on the ship feeling someone's magic explode.

"Whoa…now that's impressive." Whistles Makarov.

On the ship, thousands of black ice flowers blooms on the ship. However, one flower stood above the rest, a massive one, one that could pierce the clouds if it went any higher. The flower was a giant black rose, and inside the rose, at the very top frozen and dead to the world was Crow. An intense chilling wind blows from the ship. The ice cracks and then shatters into millions of pieces. The rose holding Crow glows briefly and follows suit, taking Crow with it, his form dispersing with the ice. A figure leaps from the ship and lands on the rail, staring at the shattering ice coldly. The figure was revealed to be Ur. Her arms and legs were covered in black ice, as was her neck. The ice glows, but does not crack, at least not at first. After a minute, they finally crack, and then shatters like the ice covering the ship. For a moment, Ur's body trembles, the skin on her arms and legs cracks, almost as if it was ice. The cracks spread, but does not go far. They glow and then vanish as if they were never there. Trembling stopping, Ur stands tall and faces Makarov, grinning broadly.

"Hahaha, thanks for saving my friends Makarov-san, I don't know what I would do if they died because of my magic," Ur scratches her cheek. "But, um, what are you doing here?" Makarov smiles and waves his hand.

"We'll discuss it later, for now they come first."

"Of course."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Hours Later**_

Laughter, child laughter assaults Layla's ears. The world around her bounces around. A weight, a very heavy weight presses down on her stomach, and she groans. Something grips her breast, something very familiar, something that made her eyebrows twitch in her restless sleep. She groans once more and slowly opens her eyes. The world was blurry, but when it comes to focus, everything that was happening in her sleep connects and with a shout, she punches the groping Ur in the face sending her to the ground.

"I told you no groping."

"Ahh, but I missed it."

"Really, please stop. We're not children anymore."

"You say that, but you're the one who still mumbles in her sleep about fluffy bunnies and ice cream."

"I…do not…shut up."

Turning away from the smirking Ur, Layla faces the little girl sitting on her stomach, grinning down at her.

"Mama you're awake," Lucy pounces on her mom's chest. "You were sleep for a very long time, Naruto-kun and I was worried that you would sleep forever."

"Forever?"

Lucy nods, not taking notice to Layla's pale awkward face.

"And where is Naruto-kun?"

Removing Lucy from her chest and ignoring Ur's nonsense mumbles about Lucy jumping on her chest, Layla searches around the room for the boy, but found him nowhere. When Layla asks this, Lucy's cheeks puffs out, and her smile morphs into a frown. Noticing the change in Lucy, Layla stares at Ur questionably.

"She found out Naruto-kun knows magic and wants to learn it too."

"And Naruto-kun?"

"He's on deck trying to use it."

"And you're not watching him?"

"Um…was I supposed to?"

"Ur!"

"I'm joking; a friend is watching him making sure he's not burning himself out in his excitement."

"I guess that's okay," Layla blinks slowly. "Who is this friend of yours?"

Grinning, Ur answers, and the answers nearly cause Layla to pass out from disbelief.

"I only spoke with him a few times and I formally met him last night," Ignoring Layla's glare, Ur waves at Layla's body. "Before we go, maybe you should get dressed. Going out naked wouldn't be good y'know."

It was only then did Layla realize why it was so chilly in the room. Bringing the blankets over her head, Layla shivers also realizing Ur was groping her while she was naked.

'_I can never get married now.'_

"You better not be thinking something stupid about never getting married, because in case you forgot, you already are, you have a daughter by the guy you married, and I've done that so many times while you were naked that you should long be passed embarrassment."

Body turning completely red, Layla pulls the blanket off her body and throws her pillows at the laughing Ur.

"Not in front of Lucy."

While Layla was fooling around with Ur, Lucy silently wonders out the room and makes her way up top. Along the way, she bumps into a blonde woman with long hair. The woman's brown eyes stare down at the groaning Lucy frowning.

"Whoa their kid what's the rush?"

Helping Lucy to her feet, the woman brushes Lucy down, and checks her over.

"It'd be bad if you hurt yourself. You need to be more careful."

Nodding slowly, Lucy mumbles an apology and a thank you. She runs off a second later, leaving the woman alone in the hall. Watching Lucy go, the woman chuckles and walks away. She absentmindedly touches the earring on her left ear, the golden earring in the design of the Leo Zodiac Sign. The earring gives off a faint glow and it morphs into the Zodiac Sign for Aquarius.

"This is taking too long, let's move this ship along shall we."

Smirking, the woman waves her right hand and the ship noticeably shakes. Nodding to herself, the woman walks on. She glows brightly and vanishes into many particles of silver and black lights.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy: What an exhausting chapter<strong>_

_**Erza: It was interesting**_

_**Naruto: Wow that was fun**_

_**Lucy: Where were you earlier?**_

_**Natsu: Hahaha**_

_**Lucy: What's so funny?**_

_**(Naruto blushes frowning)**_

_**Naruto; It's nothing**_

_**Natsu: Bwahahahaah**_

_**Naruto: Stop laughing, ttebayo**_

_**(Erza shakes her head and whispers into Lucy's ears)**_

_**Lucy: Hahahaha**_

_**Naruto: Erza! Not you too Lucy**_

_**Erza: We'll see you next time**_


	7. Ur's Tear V

_**Naruto: Yes**_

_**Lucy: Yes indeed**_

_**(Wendy crashes through a window covered in scars and blood. The girl coughs, rubs her face and leaps back through the window with a shout)**_

_**Wendy: SKY DRAGON'S ROAR**_

_**Natsu: FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**_

_**(An explosion rocks the studio)**_

_**Naruto: Looks like they're really goin at it**_

_**Lucy: I hope Natsu takes it easy on her**_

_**(Erza walks into the room drinking a soda)**_

_**Erza: Konsu does not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**_

_**Naruto and Lucy: Already with the disclaimer**_

_**Erza (Takes sip of soda): Chapter Start**_

_**Naruto and Lucy: Don't ignore us!**_

* * *

><p>Finally after the fiasco on the boat, the group was finally at their destination. The Dark Guild under Master Crow was arrested by the members of the Council and kept in line by Makarov Dreyer until they had arrived. During the walk of their arrival, Naruto learned a few things from Makarov about magic. The things he learned were not anything big, but they were small tips to help him in drawing out his power and using it effectively. The tips were useful, because since he heard them, Naruto has been able to summon his magic and form kunai and shuriken at will.<p>

Unfortunately, that was all he could form, or mold as Ur explained to him. Apparently his magic was a type of molding magic that uses Dark Magic as a base, similar to her Ice Magic. Instead of Ur's Ice-Make, Naruto's was Dark-Make, a name both mages came to an agreement to. It was also a name Layla groans constantly at, thinking it was not original at all. Which is why Layla proposed another name, a name Ur instantly denied, and one that Naruto was still pondering over.

"_How about calling it…__**Dark Invoke**__?"_

The name sounded cooler in Naruto's honest opinion. However, he also thought _**Dark Make**_ was something cool too. It was confusing for him, so he decided to use both names until he could come to an official decision

"Whoa." Whispers Naruto.

"Whoa." Mimics Lucy.

While Naruto was practicing his magic, Lucy was watching in envy. The girl could not believe Naruto could now use magic. It was amazing in her eyes that he could do so from out of the blue, but it was also something she wishes she could do. She wanted to me a mage like her mother, a powerful Celestial Spirit Mage.

"It _is _a big place." Mumbles Layla.

"I know," Ur grins. "It's a research facility. They've gathered magical knowledge from across the world," Ur rubs her arm. "Ultear, mommy is coming for you now."

Throughout the walk to the Bureau of Magical Development, Ur told them stories about her daughter Ultear. The things she said were something a doting mother would do. She said many, many things such as "Ultear is so cute when she smiles", "When she laughs it's like bells", "I remember this one time when we were playing in the snow she groped by chest, hahaha, like mother like daughter", "I wonder if my girl is a bobby lover too". It was all of this and more, a lot more. By the time they reached the facility, the Heartfilia Family knew all there was to know about Ultear and felt that if they heard anymore they would go insane.

"Let's go see Ultear-san." Shouts Naruto.

"Yeah!" Cheers Lucy.

Since they heard so much about Ultear, both Naruto and Lucy were excited to meet her. A new friend was something they both wanted. Sure they had each other, which was just fine in their book, but they knew, just knew if they had another friend, they would be more than fine, they would be great

"Excuse me," Ur stares at the receptionist's. "I'm Ur, I'm here about my daughter Ultear."

Now here they were, in the facility waiting to see Ultear. Ur was talking with the receptionist's, while Layla sat quietly on a bench reading a book. The children were together playing an interesting game.

"Let me see the pointy thing?" Whines Lucy.

Naruto stares at Lucy blankly and then at the shuriken in his hand. He glances back at Lucy and just stares at her. He stares at her so long, the girl was beginning to feel uneasy. However, she stares back, not blinking, just like him. Back at the bench, Layla hears nothing from the children or Ur for that matter, which was very worrying. She stares over at Ur to see that she was gone, and then she turns to the children to see them having a staring contest. She stares at them as the children stare at each other. For two minutes, she continues to stare at the unblinking children, and unlike them, she was blinking. Finally after another ten seconds, Lucy finally blinks, causing Naruto to grin. He pockets the shuriken and crosses his arms over his chest, his grin wide and bright like the sun.

"Sorry Lucy, but you blinked…so no, you can't see the 'Pointy Thing'."

Face crumbling, Lucy whines and then pounces on Naruto shouting.

"Not fair!"

Another shout soon follows.

"QUIT FUCKING AROUND! YOU'RE LYING!"

There was something terrible in that shout. The tone of that shout was something Layla was accustom of hearing from Ur. She knew it was her, she knew it without a doubt, but the tone made her wonder. Never before has she heard Ur, _her_ Ur sound so desperate and lost. Well, there was that one time back when they were kids, but that is nothing to what she feels now.

"Ur?"

The shout was desperate, so very desperate it made the children stop playing to stare down the hall where Ur's voice came from. They, like Layla could feel something was terribly wrong, and they, like Layla, quickly moves down the hall to find Ur. Naruto and Lucy runs down the hall hand in hand, chasing after the sprinting Layla.

"MY DAUGHTER, BRING ME MY DAUGHER!"

Ur was now in sight. She was being held by multiple guards. Across from her, staring at her calmly was Brain. The man looked unsympathetic at the crying woman. He gives her a cold stare and casts the approaching Layla, Naruto, and Lucy a small glance.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing left of her. Her magic eradicated her body…I'm sorry."

Having said what needed to be said, Brain walks away, leaving Ur to fall to her knees in a crying fit. Having quickly put the pieces together, Layla pushes pass the guards and hugs Ur tightly, allowing her own tears to fall freely. Not knowing what was going on, but seeing her mother and Ur crying, Lucy joins in the hug. For a moment, Naruto stands to the side, just staring at the crying females. For a moment he did not know what to do in this kind of situation, but then he remembers, the words of his mother about a girl crying before him. Not knowing what else to do, he walks over and tries to wraps her arms around the three. It was a fruitless effort because of his short arms, but he tries nonetheless.

From the mirror on the wall, Kushina watches on, crying silently for the weeping Ur. To lose one child, she knew that feeling; she knew that feeling all too well. She could not bear to watch the woman descend into despair, but she watches on, she watches on as her child, her little boy tries to comfort her. It was a sight that made her smile through her tears.

'_Despite being so young, that boy is trying to be a man.'_

Shaking her head, Kushina pats Naruto's head in the reflection of the mirror, and then proceeds to rub Ur's shoulders gently in an effort to comfort her as well. To Ur, she felt a slight warm sensation washing over her shoulders. She did not know where the warmth was coming from, but she welcomes it. She would accept any comfort she could at the moment, because she was not sure what she would do if she was alone to deal with this.

The sound of footsteps echoes throughout the hallway. They approach the group quickly from behind. Two familiar figures stops behind the group and stares at them. The one in the mask, Lion Mask rubs the side of his head, while the woman in the cloak, Ultear sighs softly. The two share a look and Lion Mask takes a step forward.

"Excuse me, I apologize for the intrusion, but I must ask you to leave," Lion Mask glares down at the family. "Things are about to get a little messy," A smile spreads across Lion's Mask face, his eyes gaining a silver glow. "Leave everything to us Layla Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ur." Lion Masks walks pass them and heads down the hall.

Ultear stays behind and gives the weeping Ur a long stare.

"Do not fret," Ultear gives Ur a small smile from beneath her hood. "Things are goin to be a little different from here on, so keep faith," Ultear runs after Lion Mask. "Slow down."

Quickly catching up with Lion Mask, Ultear stares at her companion in annoyance.

"I still don't believe who you claim yourself to be," Ultear narrows her eyes at Lion Mask. "I however do believe in your power. Do you really believe you can protect me from Zero?"

Nodding slowly, Lion Masks smirks once more from behind his mask.

"I can protect you from Zero up to a point. If it's Two, Three, or Four however, protecting you would not be a problem. I'll be counting on you however to make sure I won't have to defend you from Zero," Lion Mask glares at Ultear. "Do not tamper with Time too much. Time may be Time, but Time does not have a lot of patience for those who abuse the Powers of Time. Even I was almost erased from reality because I wanted to do exactly what you're trying to do."

The mask on Lion's Mask face glows brightly and slowly disappears into many particles of light.

"Ah." Whispers Ultear.

The lights gather at Lion's Masks ears forming into earrings, earrings in shape of the Leo Zodiac Sign. Lion Mask, now revealed as the Blonde Woman from the boat, runs her hand through her hair, and gives Ultear a wide smirk.

"Do not be mistaken though. I am only alive because of my role in the grand scheme of things, but even then, should I provoke it, to Time, even my status as the Messenger of the Stars will not matter."

Lion Mask and Ultear come to a stop at a large set of doors. Giving Ultear a small no, Lion Mask bows her head, brings her right arm over her head, clinches her fist, and then proceeds to bring her left arm across the right and clinches that fist.

"Are you ready Ultear-san?"

Bringing out an orb, Ultear tosses it in the air, and it floats above her head.

"Yeah. Let's see how much damage we can do before Time catches up with us."

"Not funny."

"Yes it was."

Grunting, Lion Mask whispers under her breath as a bright golden light shines from her body.

"_**Regulus!"**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Outside the building, the group consisting of Layla, Lucy, Naruto and Ur were silently making their way through the desert when they heard _and_ felt an explosion from behind. The ground shakes violently. Lucy falls over, but Naruto catches her.

"Stay on your feet silly."

"I'm not silly, I'm Lucy."

Cracking a small smile, Naruto turns in the direction of the building to see it collapsing.

"Whoa." He whispers.

"Whoa." Lucy whispers.

Layla and Ur were also staring at the sight in awe.

"How?" Whispers Ur.

Unlike Ur, Layla knew, or at least she thought she knew what happened. The conversation with Lion Mask and the Hooded Ultear comes back to mind.

"_Excuse me, I apologize for the intrusion, but I must ask you to leave," "Things are about to get a little messy," "Leave everything to us Layla Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ur."_

Not that she had any obligation to do so, but Layla always had a strong sense of justice. Well, that is what she calls it. A strong Hero Complex is what Ur calls it. She did not care what anyone said, but Layla was going to save those who needed saving, even if they did not voice it, she would still do so. It was a principle she has lived with for years.

"Trouble," Ur wipes away her tears. "Still can't ignore trouble can you Lala-chan?" Frost exits Ur's mouth. "Let's go." Ur takes a step forward but stops as another explosion sounds from the collapsing building.

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

The ticks and tocks of a clock are heard from all around. A thick pressure blankets the area. A bead of sweat slides down the faces of Layla, Lucy, Naruto, and Ur. The feeling was similar to that of Time, but something was different. The feeling was weaker, much weaker, but thee sensation was the same. It was something Layla would never forget. Multiple blue clocks appear out of thin air, they all circling the Layla Group. The ticking grows louder, the pressure growing stronger by the second. Two familiar figures suddenly appear in front of the Layla Group, one of which was carrying a child. The two were the masked Lion Mask, and the Hooded Ultear. In Lion's arms was an unconscious Ultear, a child Ultear. The girl was covered in scars and bruises. Other than the bruises and scars, she was relatively fine.

"Ah, ah," Tears gather in Ur's eyes. "Ul-chan, Ultear." Sobbing, Ur rushes over to Lion Mask and quickly, yet gently takes her daughter into her arms and hugs her tightly. She cries and she cries as she hugs her daughter, almost afraid that she would lose her should she let her go.

The Hooded Ultear watches on silently, a strange feeling clutching at her chest. As she stares on, the strongest urge to rush over to her mother and hug her wells up inside of her. She takes a step forward, but immediately retracts it. This was not her mother. Her mother was long dead. This was this Ultear's mother, a mother she would have a chance to live with, to grow with. Unlike her, this Ultear would have a chance to be happy and not walk down a dangerous dark road.

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**TICK**_

_**TOCK**_

Sweating heavily, Ultear glances at Lion Mask questionably.

"Is this?"

Lion Mask nods slowly.

"Yeah, it's Time," Lion Mask sigh heavily. "She's summoning us," Lion Mask grasps Ultear's shoulder. "We shouldn't keep Time waiting." Ultear nods while giving Ur and Child Ultear one last stare.

"Yeah, we should go."

A tear rolls down Ultear's face. Lion Mask notices this, but says nothing, her attention on the staring Layla. From behind her mask, Lion's eyes water, but she blinks it away. She turns from Layla to stare at Lucy and Naruto. The two were staring at Ur and Child Ultear, unsure of what to do in this situation. Chuckling slightly, Lion catches their attention, more importantly Lucy's.

"Heeey!"

Waving at Lion happily, Lucy runs up to her and smiles.

"Big Sister it's you!"

Reaching out for Lion, Lucy continues on, not noticing Lion tensing. Layla and Ultear do however and watches as the mask on Lion's face shifts from that of a lion to that of a sheep.

"Hehehe," Lion laughs and holds out her hands. "I'm surprised you recognized me. And for that you get a prize," Pink wool expels from Lion's hands. The wool slowly takes shape. "I call this one _**Wool Doll**_." The wool takes shape of a miniature sheep. Squealing at the sight of the new magic and the doll, Lucy grabs the doll with a loud thank you and snuggles it. The wool presses against her face softly, filling her with a strange sense of warmth and comfort. She giggles once more, clearly enjoying the feel of her new toy.

_**TICK**_

_**TOCK**_

_**TICK**_

_**TOCK**_

Glaring over at the clocks, Lion sighs and slowly vanishes along with the silent Ultear.

"I never thought Time could become impatient." Grumbles Lion.

"I guess even Time could have _some_ human attributes," Lion rolls her eyes at Ultear. "I think we may be in trouble though," Ultear ignores Ur's and Layla's stares. "Can you really protect me from Time?"

Lion shakes her head, her form almost gone. She gives Ultear a tired stare, something the woman could not see, but could feel. An uneasy feeling wells up inside of Ultear.

"Hey now Lu…"

Ultear trails off at the oppressive feeling blasting from Lion.

"Wait, don't go."

Ultear and Lion stares at Layla. The woman was staring at them, eyes full of grim curiosity.

"Those clocks. It's the same power that woman used years ago," Layla brings her hand to her chest. "She did something to me that day after she brought Naruto-kun into my life. What did she do? Where did she bring Naruto-kun from?"

"So many questions, so little time, literally," Mumbles Lion tiredly. "Unfortunately we cannot answer any of those questions. We're already in enough trouble, and well," Lion gives Layla a deep bow. "I must apologize in advance. Thanks to me, that girl," Lion nods over to Lucy who was running away from Naruto. "Will be facing quite a challenge this go around." Layla did not know what that meant, but she glares at Lion, not liking it at all.

"Explain."

Her voice was cold and was laced with underlined message. Lion knew what that message was, and so did Ultear. It did not take a genius to know that Lion was being threatened by Layla. The woman was obviously, and reasonably, protective of her child's well being. There was nothing wrong with that, but there would be something wrong with further explanation on Lion's part.

"I'm sorry," Lion's voice trails off as she and Ultear vanish into nothing. "Please forgive my actions."

Lion's last words were directed to the oblivious Lucy. The girl may not have noticed, but the boy did and he glares at the spot where Lion once was. The words of Lion and the words of Layla rings through his mind. Also, the words of his mother, the words he remembers even now.

"_I must apologize in advance. Thanks to me that girl will be facing quite a challenge this go around."_

"_It is, but that's not just it right? You're not protecting her just because it's your job right?"_

"_A girl is crying, don't just stand there looking stupid and hug her, ttebane."_

It was odd, but Naruto knew without a doubt that whatever Lion had done, it would be the cause for Lucy's tears in the future and it would be up to him to comfort her when that time comes or _if_ it comes. He would protect Lucy, not just because it was job, but because she was his friend, his precious first friend and the thought of seeing her cry made him feel strange, really strange. It made his chest tighten, it was not a feeling he enjoyed at all. There was something else that made him think this way. Layla and Ur also made an impact on him. He saw them cry, and he did not like seeing them cry. For one reason or another, he had to make sure those two never cried like that again. If something happened to Lucy, there's no doubt in Naruto's mind that Layla would shed tears like Ur had done earlier. To lose something precious, to lose one's daughter, it was a terrifying thing. Ur revealed this to Naruto today when it was thought that Ultear had died. This trail of though brought another question to Naruto's young mind, multiple ones, questions that makes him shiver.

If he ever lost someone precious, someone he considers family, like Lucy or Layla, or even Ur, what would he do? How would we react? Would he breakdown like Ur? Would he be alone again?

Naruto did not know, his mind was too young to comprehend such questions, but it could comprehend one thing, and that thing was simple.

'_As long as I protect them, I won't have to worry about such things.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy: Wow. Unlike Naruto, Child Naruto is smart <strong>_**and**_** compassionate**_

_**Naruto: Hey I'm smart**_

_**Lucy: To each their own**_

_**Naruto: Not funny Lu**_

_**Lucy: Haha**_

_**(Gray and Erza stares at Naruto and Lucy strangely)**_

_**Gray: Hey those two have become quite close**_

_**Erza: Hmm, I wonder**_

_**(Natsu bursts into the room)**_

_**Nasu: Oh man Wendy really packs a punch if she tries**_

_**Erza: She's coming along well then**_

_**Natsu: Of course**_

_**Gray: Whatever**_

_**Lucy: The next chapter is the end of the Ur's Tear Arc and the intro of the X777 Arc**_


	8. Ur's Tear VI, X777 I

_**Lucy: It's about time we came back**_

_**Naruto: I was getting restless**_

_**Erza: Ah it's good to be back**_

_**(Naruto stares at Erza with wide eyes)**_

_**Naruto: Monster**_

_**(Erza glares at Naruto)**_

_**Erza: What?**_

_**Naruto: Taking on one hundred monsters like that…only a monster could do that**_

_**Erza: That is not something we should be discussing here**_

_**Naruto: I know, I know**_

_**Lucy: The disclaimer please**_

_**Erza: Right**_

_**(Natsu busts into the room, flames shooting from his mouth)**_

_**Natsu: Konsu does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

_**(Natsu quickly runs away)**_

_**Erza: Natsu!**_

_**(Erza runs after Natsu a hundred swords appearing out of nowhere. Naruto and Lucy watches them go with growing sweat drops)**_

_**Naruto and Lucy: Right**_

* * *

><p>"Looks like this is goodbye Lala-chan."<p>

"Looks like it."

"You don't seem sad at all."

"Why would I?"

"So cold."

"You're one to talk."

It was time to say goodbye. Now that Ur had Ultear, she was ready to take her girl home for some much needed rest, especially after seeing the condition she was in. It was understandable.

"You're leaving Old Lady Ur?"

It was understandable to Layla, but not to Naruto or Lucy. The children were really attached to Ur, and did not want to see her go. They especially did not wish to see Ultear go, because they had yet to become friends or even talk for that matter. She was the new friend they never exchanged words with, and that was very disappointing to them.

"Yep, I have to head home now. Ultear needs her rest."

To be honest, Ur also did not want to leave. She had just reunited with her childhood friend, a childhood friend she has not seen in ages. It really hurts knowing they would be separating again, but she found comfort in knowing that her old friend had not changed at all. However, it hurts even more to know that her daughter was in such a weaken state. The girl needed rest, a lot of it, and she would get it at home.

"Ahh," Lucy whines. "But I wanna play with Ul-chan." Naruto nods in agreement.

It was cute, the way L:ucy said Ul-chan was the same way Layla calls Ur. It not only filled Ur with a strong sense of nostligia, but Layla as well. The two wanted nothing more than to have their children grow up together and be friends like them, but at the moment it would be impossible. Ur would not let Ultear out of her sight again; she does not want a repeat of what happened to her daughter to ever happen again. Layla felt the same, and knew Ur would be away for awhile in order to make this happen.

"Hey now you two, we'll visit you again one day, and when we do, we'll have tons of fun, all five of us." Laughs Ur.

"And Daddy too?" Layla blinks at this and then sweats nervously. "Yes, your father can join us too. It would be best if we depart soon or your father may send an army for us."

Yes, it would not be impossible for a visit or two in the future, but at the moment, Ur just wanted to take her daughter home, something Layla understood, something the children did not understand yet.

"Alrght…bye."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye."

"Good bye."

They would all meet again one day, one way or another, it was destiny after all.

"Hey Old Lady Ur," Shouts Naruto. "The next time you see me, I'll be strong, super, super strong, ttebatyo!"

Grinning at the declaration, Ur smirks and shouts back at the boy.

"When we see each other again, show me how strong you've become…I can't wait Naruto."

Rolling her eyes, Layla gives one last wave at her friend and continues on. After a moment, Naruto follows, fist clinched in determination.

'_By the time I see__ her again, I'll be super, super strong, just watch.'_

Deep within Naruto's being, in the seal that held the great Kyuubi the demon awakens once more and releases a mighty roar, shaking the seal and releasing a fraction of his power. In the outside world, Naruto suddenly stiffens. Feeling Naruto not following her anymore, Layla turns around, as does Lucy. The two watch Naruto tremble before his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls unconscious, his body hitting the sand hard.

"Naruto," Layla rushes over to the down Naruto and Lucy hops off her shoulders. "Naruto," She bends down to his side. "Hey, Naruto-kun." She shakes him, but the boy does not respond.

"Naru-kun," Cries Lucy. "Naru-kun wake up this isn't funny." Lucy cries as she tries to wake up the unresponsive boy.

There was no response, the boy was out cold. He was alive, but down. It was odd for him to fall unconscious all of a sudden. Detecting foul play, Layla searches the area for an enemy mage, but there was not one in sight. She could sense nothing other than her children. Not knowing what to do, Layla could do nothing but lift Naruto and carry him on her back. Glancing down at Lucy, Layla bends down to lift her when Capriron suddenly appears.

"I got her Layla-sama."

Lifting Lucy, Capricorn places the girl on his shoulders and steps next to his master.

"Thank you Capricorn. Let's go."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Elsewhere on an unknown island, a large red dragon lifts its head. The dragon, Igneel growls deeply, the ground shaking from the growl. For the second time this year, he has felt the vile power of the being that entered his world years ago. The being was foreign, this much Igneel could tell. It was not a dragon, but the ferocity and pure presence of this being was enough to make him think otherwise. However, there was something different about it. The power that was released moments ago, it came with an image, an image of a giant fox with nine tails. Yes, it was not a dragon; it was a fox, a dangerous one, one that fills with Igneel with unease.

'_This changes things,'_ Igneel glances over at his practicing son. A flame engulfs his fist as he charges a large boulder. _'I have to make Natsu stronger, much stronger.'_

"Raaaa, take this, _**Fire Dragon's Iron Claw!**_"

The boy, Natsu Dragoneel (7) punches the boulder. The moment his punch lands on the boulder, the flames surrounding Natsu's fist dies.

"AHHH, IT HURTS!"

Holding his red thumping fist, Natsu runs around in circles screaming at the top of his lungs, flames shooting from his mouth. Watching the amusing child, Igneel chuckles and glares in the direction he felt the power in. He was sure his brethren felt the power as well and were making their own preparations just like he would be. There were only three years left, but Igneel believes he could make Natsu strong enough to face the threat he could sense in the distant future.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Time Realm**_

"You guys are very stupid."

A familiar silver-haired woman floats around the frozen forms of Lion Mask and Ultear. A pocket watch with the Roman numeral for 'One' engraved in it. The pocket watch vanishes an eye patch appears on the woman's right eye with the same Roman numeral imprinted on it.

"There are consequences to your actions,"

Blue energy clocks surround Lion Mask and Ultear. The two women were suffering from a punishment that was very inhumane. For them, time has completely stopped. Well, not completely. While their minds were very aware, time was moving very slowly in their eyes.

"Bodies frozen in time, minds slowed to the point where it seems like an eternity," One gives the two women a chilling glare. "Not to mention the fragments of your mind lost in time. I wish to know, what part of your minds is missing? Zero is really unforgiving, even to the past incarnations of herself. Out of all of us who represents Time, Zero is the closest to Time, and if you don't know what that means then I will not explain it."

A young girl with long blue hair suddenly appears on top of One's head, grinning widely. Like One, the girl was wearing an eye patch, but unlike One, on this girl's eye patch was the Roman numeral for twelve imprinted on it.

"Wow you're really harsh One."

The girl, Twelve was very amused with the current situation. She smiles up at Lion Mask and Ultear.

"So you're the two bozos who pissed off Zero. Oh man, you two are too funny. Oh, sorry, but we never met. I'm Twelve to Time, but call me Twelve."

Rolling her eyes, One glares up at her counterpart.

"Twelve, why are you here?"

"To finish off the punishment of course."

"What?"

Grin widening, Twelve appears behind Lion Mask and grips the back of Lion's coat.

"As a Messenger, Lion has no excuse of her actions. We can be somewhat lenient with Ultear, but not her," Loud ticking sounds. "She knows better. The punishment she has suffered thus far is not nearly enough or will ever be. I will throw her into the Abyss where she will reflect on her actions for the next ten years," The ticking grows louder as Twelve's expression darkens. "For her course, it would not feel like ten years," Twelve chuckles. "It'll be more like a thousand."

Snapping her fingers, Lion vanishes from the Realm of Time. Still chuckling, Twelve turns her attention to Ultear. Though the woman could not move or show any expression, Twelve could feel the fear radiating from the woman and it causes her laughter to die.

"Don't be afraid now. Unlike the Messenger of the Stars, the punishment you will be put through will not be as severe. You are not a Messenger, but you have the potential of becoming one. Then again, becoming a Messenger is not in your future, your path is different. The fact still remains however that you are nothing as of now, nothing other than a mortal who has tapped into the power of time and that in itself is something amazing. I know Zero had already taken away a portion of your memories and erased it from time, so I will do nothing more to you."

Grin returning full force, Twelve slowly vanishes, her words sounding throughout the realm.

"Be fortunate that I do not throw you into the Abyss like Lucy-chan. Because when you are in the Abyss, you not only lose everything that makes you, you, but you experience pain and torture that you can only imagine. The Abyss is a realm of nothingness, a realm that exists outside the Void. Nothing exist there, which is why when things are thrown into the realm, those things become nothing."

"That's enough Twelve."

Stepping forward, One levels Twelve with a dark stare.

"Your interference is no longer needed."

Shrugging, Twelve gives One a wink and vanishes completely. Once she was gone, One gives Ultear a glance and turns away, her attention focusing on the altered world where Naruto and a young Lucy were, three years into the future.

"I guess it's time."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Heartfilia Manor**_

_**X777**_

Three years have come and gone. Now at the age of eleven, Naruto Uzumaki (11) has grown into a strong young boy. Now the official body guard of Lucy Heartfilia (10), he has become something akin to a knight in shining armor to the young girl.

"_**Dark Invoke."**_

For the past year, Lucy has been hunted by an unknown group of mages. This has become such a problem that Layla was forced to give Lucy one of her strongest spirits of the Golden Zodiac Keys, Aquarius in order to protect herself. However, without a body of water, it would be impossible to summon the water bearer.

"_**Empower!"**_

To remedy this weakness, Layla had to teach Lucy about Elemental Empowerment. With this in her arsenal, Lucy could defend herself to a certain degree.

"_**Dark Make: Shuriken!"**_

Naruto was doing his part as well. He was not just protecting Lucy, but he was helping her become strong. Once a week Naruto and Lucy would spar behind the mansion, _way_ behind the mansion in the fields near the pond, and Layla would always be the ref during these spars.

"_**Dark Make: Kunai**__** and Chain!"**_

This was one of those spars.

"I win again Lucy."

"Not fair."

Bound to a tree by chains and two kunai was one Lucy Heartfilia. The girl was pouting miserably. Standing proudly a few feet away from her was one Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was smirking confidently, proudly. Off to the side, marking in the air on a board formed from magic was one Layla Heatfilia (29). The woman was shaking her head, smiling in pure amusement and fascination.

"The score now stands at: Naruto-kun for forty five wins and no loss, and Lucy-chan for forty five losses and no wins," Layla gives the tearing Lucy a small smile. "You're improving Lucy-chan, that last move was amazing."

Beaming at the praise, Lucy tries to rub the tears from her eyes, but fails to do so because she was still bounded to the tree.

"Let me down Naruto."

She throws a glare over at Naruto who was sitting next to Layla reading a book, _her new_ book.

"Hey, hey, I haven't read that yet."

Giving Lucy a small stare, Naruto licks the tip of his index finger. Never breaking eye contact with Lucy, he flips a page in the book. Seeing red, Lucy thrashes around trying to break free so she could strangle Naruto to death. Shaking her head at the sight, Layla stares down at Naruto smiling. Feeling the stare, Naruto begins to sweat. Not even bothering to look at Layla, Naruto snaps his fingers and the chains binding Lucy vanish in a black smoke along with the kunai.

"Good and now."

Trailing off, Layla watches Lucy scramble to her feet and run away towards their home. She and Naruto watch her go blinking owlishly. This was unusual, because normally the girl would have rushed Naruto to get back her book, but instead she ran away. Lifting his finger, Naruto points at the departing Lucy.

"Where is crazy going?"

"That's not nice Naruto."

"I know La-mama."

The two stand in a comfortable silence waiting for Lucy's return. Not even ten minutes pass when she comes in sight. When she does, Naruto's nose twitches and his eyes widen in horror.

"She didn't."

Staring from Naruto to the quickly approaching Lucy, Layla frowns, wondering what her silly daughter has done this time. It did not hit her until Naruto begins mumbling crazily under his breath.

"My ramen, my ramen, my ramen, my ramen, she _did not_ eat my ramen."

When Lucy finally made it back to them, she had traces of noodles around her mouth giving Naruto the biggest smile that she could muster.

"That was for my book."

"Damn you dattebayo."

"Naruto!"

"It's warranted this time La-mama."

"Warranted or not, that language is far from warranted."

"You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"I would do no such thing."

"Yes you would mama."

"Lucy!"

Laughing in response, Lucy points from Naruto's angry face to her mother's aggravated one.

"Too funny."

Not being able to stay mad at Lucy for long, Naruto joins in the laughter, but only after he finishes reading the book with the help of the Gale-Force Reading Glasses, angering Lucy once again. Chuckling at the sight of the children, Layla joins in the laughter as well, but only for a moment. A cough escapes her and another. A pulse goes through her body and she drops to her knees. A golden light emits from her body. Dropping to all fours, Layla continues coughing, coughing that quickly becomes harsh. Blood shoots out her mouth and onto the grass. Breathing heavily, Layla could not hear the cries of her children. No, she could not hear them over the loud ticking of a clock.

"Layla Heartfilia,"

Jumping at the voice, Naruto and Lucy turns around to see One standing behind, staring down at Layla's quivering form. One ignores Naruto and Lucy and addresses Layla once more.

"You're finally ready. If you do not come with me now, then your children will be seeing a terrible sight."

One frowns as Layla stares up at her with shaky eyes.

"They'll bear witness to your death."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: Damn<strong>_

_**Lucy: Mom's dying again?**_

_**(Erza shakes her head)**_

_**Erza: I believe you're focusing on the wrong part**_

_**Natsu: Of course they are. I finally appeared**_

_**Erza: No not that. I'm talking about the fact that Naruto was reading a book**_

_**(Gray's, Natsu's, Wendy's, and Lucy's eyes widen at the revelation, while Naruto's eyebrow twitches violently.)**_

_**Naruto: Very funny**_


	9. X777 II

_**Natsu: Returning with the force of a dragon's fire**_

_**Naruto: What does that even mean?**_

_**Erza: Konsu does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

_**Natsu: The fairies shall fly high and burn bright like dragon's fire**_

_**Naruto: Shut up!**_

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing this to be evil, but it is a necessary evil. Layla, you are the Messenger of Life. In order to become a Messenger, one must die and be born again."<p>

One kneels next to Layla.

"You were always meant to die on this day, by a certain cause of course, I'm sure you know what it is."

Not being able to answer, Layla coughs up a lot of blood, it splattering on the ground and all over her hands.

"At that time, back when you first met Naruto, Zero, she did something to you. I bet you believed at that time that it was gone right, the poison eating away at your life," One shakes her head. "But you were wrong, Zero only put a stopper on it, and over time, it built up, that poison killing you. The stopper is now gone and now those many years of nothing is hitting you all at once."

A shock rocks Layla's body and she screams out. The gold light emitting from her body grows brighter, it becoming blinding. The ticking in Layla's mind becomes louder, terribly loud. Despite this, she could hear One talking, god how she hated it.

"I know how you feel, but do not blame me, all of this was done, not just for you, but in order to help Life-kun." One's eyes travels over to Naruto. "There is something else that needs to be handled as well. When Life-kun was brought here, something that should not have happened happened, and Death's Messenger spirit was activated, and yet, she still remains. This will really cause problems."

Seeing One staring his way, Naruto's eyes darken and he leaps back, quickly gaining distance. This woman, the monster before him was hurting his mother, hurting Lucy's mother. No, he could not allow this. He did not understand what was happening, but he knew without a doubt that this monster had to be stopped or Layla would die and go away. Casting a glance at Lucy, he saw the girl was crying, trying and failing to aid her screaming mother.

_'I have to stop this.'_

A black magical circle appears beneath Naruto. Dark energy swarms around Naruto, changing his skin, hair, and clothes a shade darker. A black mist rises from Naruto's body as he stares down One.

_**"Dark Invoke!"**_

Cocking an eyebrow at this, One chuckles, actually chuckles.

"Interesting. You wish to do battle with me Life-kun, no, Naruto Uzumaki. If I'm correct, this would be our eighth battle, four in my favor."

Not knowing what One was talking about, Naruto shouts at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you don't stop what you're doing to my mother I'll beat your ass."

Cracking open an eye to stare at Naruto, Layla smiles through the pain wrecking her body. It was the first time Layla has ever heard Naruto call her him his mother so clearly, so loudly. It made her smile, and it made One chuckle.

"Beat my ass? You never change Life-kun," One's hair bleeds blue. "I know you will not back down even if I explain to you the power you're facing," One shakes her head. "Honestly, 'not backing down' as you always say, it's one of your only redeeming qualities."

One was laughing now, her eyes full of glee, but the glee quickly fades as a cold indifference appears in them once more.

"I don't wish to fight with you Naruto," One glances behind her at the glaring Lucy. "Or you as well Lucy, but it is best if Layla comes with me. She will die," One's eyes narrow. "That is the."

A punch to the face cuts One off. Blinking slowly, One looks down at the fist digging into her cheek, and the boy hovering in the air. For a long moment, One just stares at him, perplexed. It really should not have come to a surprise that the boy struck her, but to strike her when she was talking, oh no, that was just taking it too far. Grabbing the fist and pulling it slowly from her cheek, One wordlessly pulls Naruto to the ground and with a simple flick of her wrist, sends the boy away to a location unknown.

"Be lucky I became slightly human or I would have sent you to the Realm of Nothingness Naruto."

Having watched Naruto vanish before her eyes, tears gather in Lucy's eyes. No, it could not be, first her mother is dying, and then Naruto is sent somewhere, possibly his grave. All of this, One reads in Lucy's eyes. She knew what the girl was about to do even before she did.

"_**Empower!"**_

Flames circles Lucy's whip as she scrambles to her feet. Swinging the whip hard and fast with the expertise she accumulated over the years, Lucy aims for the area right between One's eyes.

"You too Lucy?" One cocks her head to the side. "If one Lucy is foolish, then every Lucy must be foolish."

Like she did with Naruto, One simply waves her hand, and Lucy vanishes. Having watched all of this, but not being able to do anything about it, Layla cries. Her sobs mixes with her painful howls, causing One to flinch slightly.

"Would you stop that? Those two are not dead," One shivers. "If I killed them, then Zero would erase me from existence. I just sent them away, far from each other. One is meeting destiny sooner than expected, and the other," One smirks and waves her hand over Layla, the woman vanishing in an instant. "Well, he's somewhere interesting."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Naruto**_

"Huh? Where am I?"

One moment Naruto was about to have the battle of his life, the next he's standing in a field, trees surrounding him from every direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Turning around Naruto saw a young man walking from behind a tree, his blue eyes glaring at him as he approaches. Staring at the man closely, Naruto unconsciously runs a hand through his blonde hair as he gazes at the man's own spiky blonde hair. Also like him, the man had whisker-like marks on his cheeks. The man did not look too old, maybe around twenty or twenty five, but Naruto knew he was older than he looks. If Naruto did not know any better he say the man was his older brother or something.

"Answer me!"

The ground shakes from the man's shout, and momentarily the world gains a golden tint. A shiver crawls down Naruto's spine. The power coming from the man, for a moment he could not feel it, but then it returns with a vengeance, causing his body to shake. Sweat drips down his face as he glares into the impatient man's face.

"Don't just stand there looking like a small little rabbit, answer my question Naruto."

The boy was too frightened to answer the man's question. Seeing this, the man groans and approaches the paralyzed kid. Bending down so he could stare Naruto in the eyes, the man focuses. A strange feeling tickles Naruto's mind. His eyes gain a gold tint, matching the glaring man's. It was a strange feeling; one he remembers feeling on multiple occasions whenever he saw the other Naruto.

'_The Other Naruto?'_

The man pulls suddenly pulls back, his frown deeper than before. In deep thought, the man ignores the stare from Naruto to pace around.

"To think Zero and One would do such a thing. Damn that Subaru does she ever thinks of her actions?"

The man focuses back on Naruto, but instead of frowning, he was smiling broadly.

"No matter, you're developing well. I think it's best to send you back, you have a life after all."

The man raises his hand over Naruto's head, and before he could send the boy out of his realm, Naruto suddenly speaks.

"Are you me?"

For a moment the man pauses to stare down at the boy. The two stare at each other in silence for a few moments. A small smile suddenly spreads across the man's face, a small smile that morphs into a wide smirk.

"Grow strong kid, super, super strong."

Having said what he wanted the man waves his hand and Naruto vanishes. Turning on his heel, the man walks away, needing to return to his world and family.

"Kitsune better not be teasing Torako too much."

The Man (47) pauses to stare at the golden sky above for a few moments before continuing on behind the trees.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ugh, this is really becoming a pain."

Rubbing his head, Naruto looks around to find that he was home once more. Recognizing the area, Naruto quickly runs off to where he remembers Layla, Lucy and the strange woman being.

"Hurry, I have to hurry."

"_**Dark In**__**voke!"**_

Body becoming empowered with the forces of darkness, Naruto's speed increases ten folds, and he seemingly vanishes as he blurs across the ground. Quickly reaching the area, Naruto skids to a stop and shouts.

"Mother, Lucy!"

Nowhere, the two were nowhere in sight. He could not even feel their presence. Panic was beginning to build in him. He remembers One's words clearly. She was going to take Layla away, she was going to die.

"Come on, come on."

Dropping to the ground, Naruto glares at the grass, eyes watering. Gripping the grass with his fist, he grits his teeth trying to calm down. Gripping the grass tighter, he grasps something metallic. Lifting it, he saw it was a golden key. He recognizes the key, it was Virgo.

"Virgo, hey Virgo come out," Naruto shakes the key. "Right, right, the incantation, I need the incantion," He knew the words; he heard them too many time to not know them. "I can do this, I need to find out what happened to mother and Lucy," Naruto climbs to his feet and slashes down with the key.

"_**Open the Gate to the Virgin, Virgo!"**_

Appearing in a flash, Virgo bows to Naruto solemnly.

"Naruto-sama I am terribly sorry, I will accept any punishment you deem reasonable for my failure to protect my masters."

Shaking his head, Naruto asks Virgo to explain what happened while he was gone.

"After you were sent away, Lucy-sama was sent away as well. It was during that point did Capricorn and I appeared to help Layla-sama, but it was useless. That woman known as One sent us back to our world, and spread the rest of the keys across the lands only after she took Layla-sama's body."

Cursing, Naruto gives Virgo a hard stare.

"Virgo, I apologize for summoning you like that, but can I form a contract with you until we find Lucy?"

Deep within his heart, Naruto knew it was too late for Layla. The woman, One, she was something he could not comprehend. The feeling she gave off was something similar to the man he met earlier. She was not a being to be trifled with. Knowing the woman now had Layla in her grasp made Naruto feel ill. There was nothing he could do about it. He knew this, and it hurt, it really did. This however did not mean he would allow Lucy to suffer the same fate. He knew he could not find Lucy alone; it would take years for him to do so. It was only a struck of luck to had found Virgo's key. Now with her it would be a simpler task to find the young girl he has grown so fond of over the years. Through Virgo he would be able to track Aquarius's whereabouts and through her, they would find Lucy.

'_Even though Lucy ate my ramen,'_ Naruto clinches his fist tightly. _'__Be glad that I like you Luicy.'_

Not knowing of Naruto's inner thoughts, Virgo tilts her head to the side and continues.

"Of course Naruto-sama," Virgo bows once again. "I will agree, and because this is a dire situation you may summon me whenever you need me," Virgo gives Naruto a smile. "Is a punishment in order?"

"Alright…and NO!"

A new team is born, a surprisingly strong team.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Lucy**_

"Owww."

"That hurts."

Two kids sit on the side of the road in a very familiar port town, one of which was Lucy, the other was a boy, a boy that had flames exiting his mouth as he rubs his aching head, and this one was Natsu Dragneel (10). A vein pulsates in Natsu's head as he scrambles to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing falling out of the sky like that?" Natsu pauses in thought. "Wait, how the hell did you fall out the sky, can you fly?"

A vein begins pulsating in Lucy's head. The boy was loud, very loud; it reminded her of the way Naruto acted at times. Thankfully Naruto mostly grew out of it, but whenever he did become loud, Lucy always responded the same.

"Stop shouting!"

Naruto would respond like this.

"_Don't tell me what to do, ttebayo!"_

Natsu responds like this.

"Make me if you can!"

Unlike Naruto, Natsu was quick_er_ to anger and was quick_er_ to jump into a fight. However, unlike Naruto, this boy Natsu was a Dragon Slayer.

"Come on," Flames circles around Natsu's arms and to his hands. "I've been itching to release my frustrations out on someone." Natsu makes a coming motion with his hand.

Yes, the boy was frustrated, very much so. His master, his father was gone. There was no hint of him leaving, he just left without a word. Natsu did not know where he went, but he knew that he had to find him. He asked anyone if they seen a dragon anywhere. Strangely enough whenever he asked this, people would laugh at him, call him a crazy kid or just look at him strangely and completely dismiss him. It was becoming very frustrating. The situation became worst when the stupid girl came out of nowhere and hit him in the head with her abnormally large head.

'_Really? That head is huge.'_

Of course he was exaggerating about Lucy's head, but that did not mean it did not hurt. With the pain in his head and the frustration of not finding anything about Igneel, Natsu was ready to blow.

"Oh," Lucy suddenly grins. "Don't think you're the only one who can use magic." She grabs her whip and strikes the ground with it, flames bursting from the tip.

A wide grin spreads across Natsu's face at the sight, and Lucy's grin easily matches his.

"Natsu Dragoneel, _**Fire Dragon Slayer!**_"

"Lucy Heartfilia, _**Empowerment Celestial Mage!"**_

Two children who should not have met at such a young and influential age have now become rivals. Will the friendship the two had in one life be the same in this life?

"Ha,"

Watching the two children stare down each other, One smirks, amusement shining in her eyes.

"We'll just have to see now won't we?"

Chuckling, One turns around and faces the direction Naruto was in.

"And there is still the spirit of Death's Messenger to think about. Hmm, I'll just have her deal with it herself then."

Laughing a bit, the sounds of ticking clocks rings through the area, and One vanishes, her laughter blowing in the wind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: Was she seriously narrating just now?<strong>_

_**Lucy: Looks like it**_

_**Natsu: Alright a real appearance this time**_

_**Erza: But you had a real appearance last chapter**_

_**Natsu: But this one is better**_

_**Lucy: Empowerment Celestial Mage…sounds kinda cool**_

_**Natsu: We're rivals Lucy**_

_**Naruto: You're way too excited about that**_

_**(Flames engulfs Natsu's hands and he charges Lucy.)**_

_**Natsu: Let's go a few rounds Lucy**_

_**Lucy (runs away): Noooooo! Someone save me!**_

_**Natsu: FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**_

_**Lucy: NOOOO!**_

_**(Naruto and Erza watches Natsu attack the screaming Lucy with growing sweat drops)**_

_**Naruto: Lucy's going to be killed, someone should stop him**_

_**Erza: No, Lucy should use this time to bond with Natsu**_

_**Naruto: You call that bonding?**_


	10. X777 III

_**Natsu: ALRIGHT LET'S BEGIN**_

_**Mirajane: konsu does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

_**Erza (ties up the screaming Naruto): That's my job Mira**_

_**Mirajane (smiles sweetly): Sorry, but I wanted to try it at least once**_

_**Erza: It's your first time here**_

_**Mirajane: Hmm?**_

_**Erza: Forget it**_

_**(Lucy sits in a corner reading the latest chapter of Fairy Tail, frowning miserably)**_

_**Lucy: Yeah, that really was painful**_

_**Erza (ignores Lucy): Let's begin shall well**_

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, you're pretty good."<p>

"I could say the same about you."

Okay, this was a lie. Lucy was out of her league against this guy. Not only did he have her beat in stamina, but also in strength and speed. The boy was a monster. Actually, the boy reminds Lucy a lot of Naruto. Both were monstrous when it came to fighting. Strong, fast, and overwhelming, these were the terms that describe Natsu and Naruto. She could not win. It was not something stated out of poor confidence, it was something stated from experience.

"Although you're not very strong, your flames are tasty, the best I've had in awhile."

That was another thing. The boy was eating her fire. It was the strangest sight, right up there with Naruto downing ten bowls of extra large ramen filled to the rim with meat. The boy was a human garbage disposal, and this boy in front of her was a human fire eating machine. It was just too strange.

"I don't know what that means, but you're strange."

"Igneel told me I was strange all the time."

"What's an Igneel?"

"My father."

Maybe the boy was not so strange after all.

"He's a dragon."

Scratch that, the boy was very strange.

Nearly dropping her whip in disbelief, Lucy shakes her head, trying to clear her mind of the boy's craziness. The Fire Empowerment was not working on Natsu. He was just gobbling it up like it was food. Seeing how things were not working in her favor with her current tactic, she would have to make a slight adjustment in her tactics. The flames surrounding Lucy's whip fades, earning a small confused stare from Natsu. Striking the ground with her whip, a bright light bursts from the tip.

"I won't lose to you," Lucy strikes the ground with her whip once more, another flash bursting from the tip on impact. _**"Empower!" **_A golden light engulfs the whip. "If fire doesn't work, then I'll have to use light." Natsu claps at the sight, delight shining in his eyes.

"Awesome, show me what it can do. I wonder if it tastes good."

Seeing the drool escaping Natsu's mouth, Lucy rolls her eyes, but she could not help but laugh a little. It was a little cute. Laughter slowly fading, Lucy's eyes darken. His words about his father strike something within Lucy. An image of One appears in her mind and then her drying mother. Everything suddenly comes back to Lucy and tears quickly gather in her eyes.

"Mommy."

Without another work, she turns on her heel and runs in the direction she hopes was home. A bit put off that Lucy abandoned their fight, Natsu watches her go frowning.

"Hmm, that sucks. Now why did she go and abandon our fight like that," Confusion quickly turning to anger, Natsu stomps on the ground, throwing a fit. "HEY COME BACK AND FIGHT, DON'T RUN AWAY, COME BACK HERE!"

Very put off and upset, Natsu turns on his heel and walks away, silently promising to finish his battle with Lucy at a later date.

'_This isn't over.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm so tired."

Collapsing on the side of the road, Lucy rolls on her back and stares at the bright blue sky.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

Rubbing her tired eyes, Lucy quickly falls asleep. For hours she has walked, not coming across a single life. No water, no food, Lucy was running on empty. With nothing to keep her running, falling asleep was all she could do. Thankfully, luck was on her side, and a person appears on the road. He walks slowly, the blazing heat not bothering him at all despite wearing heavy clothing. Coming across Lucy, he stops and stares down at the heavily sweating flushed girl.

"Now what do we have here?"

The man bends down next to Lucy and rests the backside of his hand on the girl's forehead, checking her temperature. Yeah, the girl was running a high one. Reaching for the flask on his waist, he twists the top off and brings the flash to the girl's mouth. Tilting her head up slightly, the man pours the water into the girl's mouth.

"Come on now, drink up young lady."

Even while unconscious, the girl greedily drinks the water. Cracking a small smile at Lucy's reaction, the man, Gildarts Clive, pulls the flask from Lucy's mouth and attaches to his waist once more. Lifting the girl bridal style, he wordlessly carries her down the road, taking her to his home, a home he has not been to in years, Fairy Tail.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A few hours later, Lucy sleeps peacefully in a room within the guild of Fairy Tail. In the room, watching over the little girl was Gildarts and Makarov.

"Lucy Heartfilia, is she perhaps related to Layla?"

"It's her daughter."

This was surprising. The man did not think he would run into the daughter of Layla Heartfilia, a mage who was being recommended by the magic council to become of the Wizard Saints. A year ago, Layla made quite the uproar when she challenged him to a duel. Apparently it was to settle a debate between her children about who was stronger between the two. The debate was silly, but to the children it was a serious deal. The son bet his collection of ramen on Gildarts win, while the daughter bet a series of books she's been collecting on Layla. Once again, it was a silly bet, but to them it was serious. To Layla however, it was one big headache because the debates were becoming fights and the last thing she needed was for Lucy to become a tomboy, Jude would not let her hear the end of it. So, in order to settle the debate, she sent a challenge to Gildarts and arranged a meeting for them to fight. Of course he did not think much of the challenge, thinking it was just another woman trying to get at him, but when he saw the woman in her battle gear, whip in hand, face set in pure unimaginable annoyance, he knew she was serious.

"Ah, what a tough battle that was."

It was a tough battle, a tough battle that resulted in the landscape changing drastically, but in the end, Gildarts came up on top. He was more than impressed with her might and with Makarov in attendance to ensure things did not get out of hand, the woman had quite the audience other than her children. Word quickly spread about the battle, even reaching the ears of the Magic Council, where they quickly debated about making the woman one of the Wizard Saints. Gildarts did not care about that however, and neither did Layla. The woman wanted to return home with her children and rest, while Gildarts wanted to return home with Layla and get to know her personally. When he told her this, he remembers her reply and he smirks recalling it.

"_As amusing as that would be, I must decline. As you can see I am a married woman, a happily married woman with two children. Maybe if I was single, something I don't see ever happening, I would take you up on your offer, but, in the words of my son. I don't think so, dattebayo."_

The woman had flashed him the silliest grin he has ever seen on a woman's face. When he saw it, he remembers one of Cornelia's smiles, one when she was at her happiest. The moment he saw it, he quickly gave up trying to bed the woman and promised to meet the woman again one day so they could battle or just go out for drinks as friends. Layla had smiled at that one, promising to take him up on it one day if they every meet again,

"That's right; this young lady was there at that time."

Staring at Lucy, he nods, remembering the cheering girl when her mother a laid an lightning empowered punch on his face. Yeah, it all comes back to him now. The girl cheered so loudly when it happened that he had to stare at her, which resulted in another punch to the face.

'_Makes me wish I had a child to cheer me on like that.'_

Well, the boy cheered him on, but he was also cheering on Layla which really didn't count in his book, but it was something.

"Do we return her home then?"

"Yeah, Layla would be worried about her. I'll do it first thing in the morning," Makarov rubs Lucy's head gently. "She's exhausted; she'll be out for awhile. For now let her rest. I'll be in my office writing a letter to her mother, explaining that she's in our care and we'll return her in the morning."

Liking the plan, Gildarts spare Lucy one last look and leaves the room. The man heads to the mission board on the second floor, intending on getting his next mission when he was stopped by one of the newer members, Cana Alberona (11).

"Oh Cana," Gildarts pats Cana's head affectionately. "You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you," Cana smiles brightly at the praise. "Is there something you need help with?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Cana shifts nervously on her feet. This time she was going to spit it out, this time was going to let him know the truth. Lips trembling as they part, a sound similar to a squeak escapes her mouth.

"I'm."

Quickly losing her nerve, Cana shuts her mouth, and walks away without a word, hiding the shame on her face. Watching her go with a frown, Gildarts shakes his head, not understanding Cana's strange behavior. Shrugging he makes his way up stairs when he pauses. There was something about the face Cana made. It was familiar, but he could not for the life of him figure out why. Taking a glance back at Cana, he found the girl sitting alone practicing with her deck of cards. He could read the misery on the girl's face, something that really confuses him. In such a loud and happy place, he could not understand why anyone, especially a child could make such a face.

'_I think I'll take her out for ice cream or something before leaving. All kids love ice cream.'_

He immediately scratches the idea seeing the girl snatch a mug beer from the table and down it one go. The girl quickly grows flush and jumps on the table shouting loudly.

"YEAAAH!"

Chuckling a little at the sight, Gildarts shakes his head and continues up stares to pick his next mission.

'_She'll be alright by the looks of it.'_

Down below, Cana stops shouting and falls off the table, landing on Mirajane Strauss (12). Crying out in surprise, Mirajane is flattened by the girl.

"Dammit Cana get your drunk ass off of me."

Throwing Cana off of her, Mira cracks her knuckles, suddenly grinning like a demon.

"Haha, I guess today you finally die."

Burping, Cana rolls on her back and crosses her legs, staring at Mira with a raised eyebrow.

"Anytime," Mira stops grinning seeing the tears in Cana's eyes. "Anytime your ready."

Quickly losing interest seeing Cana's sorry state, Mira groans and gives Cana a swift kick to the side. Ignoring Cana's cry, Mira walks away and to the mission board, upset and angry.

'_Stupid drunk.'_

Snatching a random mission off the board, Mira reads it, and her grin returns full force.

"Cool."

Yes, the mission was a simple one. Defeat a couple of bandits terrorizing a town, and collect the reward. Oh yeah, it was very simple. With this mission, it would be easy for her to improve her magic. By the time she was done, she would be that much closer to perfecting her Satan Soul Take Over. Liking the idea of killing many birds with one stone, Mira quickly runs off to get permission from the Master to take the mission running past the stumbling Cana along thw way.

As for Cana, the girl makes her way into the clinic. After only one drink she was wasted.

"I need to build up my tolerance."

Stumbling into a random bed to rest, she crashes instantly, right next to the lightly snoring, happily smiling Lucy. While one girl was dreaming of building a father-daughter relationship with a parent who did know he was a parent, the other was dreaming about the good times with her family. However, the dream fades as a voice calls out to her, a familiar voice, one full of desperation and hope.

"_Help me."_

The voice was faint, but Lucy heard it loud in clear.

"_Who is it?"_

She calls out to the voice, trying to find the owner within the darkness. The world around Lucy fades as her eyes flickers open. She floats in a thick muggy darkness. It was hard to move, hard to breathe, but she could and she calls out to the voice once more.

"_Are you there?"_

"_I'm here."_

The voice comes from below and that is when she saw her. Down below, sinking further and further in the darkness was her, Lion Mask. The woman seemed to be sleeping to Lucy. However she could tell this was not the case. She was conscious, conscious and suffering.

"_Can you hear my voice?"_

"_I can hear it."_

"_**We can hear it!"**_

Appearing next to Lucy was a light. Staring at it, Lucy saw an image of a teenager with hair as blonde as her own appearing for the briefest moments. Glancing from it to the sinking Lion, Lucy and the Light speaks in unison.

"_**We'll save you!"**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Elsewhere, Naruto walks into a restaurant intending on filling his empty stomach when a gun is suddenly in his face. Blinking once, twice, and then three times, Naruto stares from the gun to the man holding it, eyes slowly growing wide as the realization that he was at gunpoint. In an effort to defuse the situation, Naruto raises his right hand in the air and gives a small wave.

"Hi there, I'm Naruto."

A second later, Naruto was on the ground, a bruise quickly forming on his cheek where he was hit by the man's gun. Cheek aching painfully, Naruto stares up at the man only to see his boot inches above his face.

"Shit." Cursed Naruto

A second later, Naruto was unconscious before he knew it. The owner of the gun lifts Naruto by the back of shirt and turns to his boss sitting at a table, eating a large serving of expensive food that he did not pay for.

"We got another one boss."

The Boss stops chewing his steak to stare at his subordinate, a twitch in his eye.

"I can see that. Go and toss him with the others," The Boss grins nastily. "This kid, I can feel his strength, he's a strong one. He'll do well in the arena."

The man nods and quickly leaves the restaurant to put Naruto with the other captives. Many miles away from the isolated town, Mira boards a train, bag in hand, ready to start her first real mission. Seeing her off was her siblings, Elfman (11) and Lisanna (10). Giving the two a small wave goodbye from her seat through the window, Mira grins, anticipation shining in her dark eyes.

'_I can do this. I'll show you all that I can do this.'_

Mira was ready to prove her worth to her guild. She would show them that she was not just a badmouth little girl who was always causing trouble, she would show them that was a _powerful_ badmouthed little girl. This would be her first mission alone away from her siblings. She would not bring them with her on something like this, not just yet. They were still learning to control their powers and they would be useless during a fight. At least with her magic she would be able to hold her ground, but not them, not yet.

'_I'll be back soon.'_

The train moves and once her siblings was out of sight, Mira allows her grin to drop. Right now she needed to think. Before she left, she went to check on Cana in the clinic knowing she would be there, but when she arrived, she saw the girl asleep, hugging on some kid in the bed. It was a strange sight, but she did not really care. What she did care about was the girl she was hugging on in her sleep. The girl was familiar, but she did not know why. She saw her before, she was certain of it, but for the life of her she could not remember where she's seen her before. It was troubling. If the mystery of the girl was not so troubling to think about, she would have worried more about Cana, but she could not. The Mystery of the Blonde Brat was really bothering her

"I could so make that a kickass book title."

Thoughts quickly drifting to plots of making money, Mira shake her head, trying to focus back on the mystery at hand.

"Right, right, I have to think about the girl."

Strangely enough, when she thought of the girl an image of a middle finger appears in her mind followed by whiskers. It was odd that she would think of the two together, but it was all she had to go on. Deciding that this had nothing to do with her mission and that losing focus could be fatal, Mira thinks of how she would take down the bandits.

"I think slaughtering them all is a good enough strategy."

Yeah, thinking this was a good enough plan, Mira crosses her arms over her chest and falls asleep. It was going to be a grand adventure for her, she knew it, and she could not wait for it to start. Unfortunately, this mission was not going to be easy, it is a mission that should have been considered S-Class. This mission will test Mirajane's might as a mage and a member of Fairy Tail. This mission will also be one that will reunite her with the boy she could not fully remember, a boy that was similar to her many ways.

Sitting on top of the train, grinning from ear to ear was Thirteen. By her side, sitting on the edge of the train with her legs dangling was a woman in a black hooded cloak. The woman's frowns at the meeting to come, she was not looking forward to it, she did not want to meet like this, but she had a mission to accomplish. The woman was the Messenger of Death, and she was here to take care of an annoying spirit.

"Hahaha, it sure is annoying isn't it Ku-chan?" Thirteen's eyes shine in delight. "I bet your real happy about this."

The Messenger of Death gives Thirteen a small glare.

"One, stop narrating, and two, I am loathing this meeting. I would like to meet him under better circumstances than this."

"At least you get to meet him."

"Whatever."

Yes, the year X777 is a time for many events, a time when destiny comes together, and a tome where meetings of fate take places.

"Let the games begin."

The girl known as Thirteen to Time or Thirteen to Zero laughs loudly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: Time is really pissing me off<strong>_

_**Lucy: Everything pisses you off**_

_**Naruto: Well, Time more than anyone else**_

_**Erza: Hmm, I wonder when I'm going to appear**_

_**Mirajane: Maybe soon, but I did. I sure was cute as a child**_

_**(Erza stares at Mira blankly)**_

_**Mirajane (smiles sweetly): What is it?**_

_**Erza (looks away): Nothing at all**_

_**Natsu: We'll see you all next chapter**_


	11. X777 IV

_**Natu: WE'RE BAAAAAAACK!**_

_**Luc y (earplugs in): Please enjoy this chapter**_

_**Erza (earplugs in): konsu does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

* * *

><p>The town was utterly bandit free. Mira saw no reason for her being there. For the two hours since arriving in town, Mira saw not an ounce of chaos the mission request form described. It was just a peaceful boring little town. However, Mira was not one to give up. In fact she was very prone on not giving up on anything until she accomplishes what had to be done. Even if it meant acting, very, very irrational, which was something she does often.<p>

"Hey asshole," Mira slams a man against the wall in an alley hard. "Where the hell are the bandits at? I know their hiding somewhere; fess up before I beat you so bad not even God will recognize you."

Okay, Mira had completely snapped. The girl did not leave her siblings to go to a town for no reason. If she was going to go to a town for no reason, she would have brought them along and they would have done nothing together. This entire situation sucked. Where was the adventure? The sense of danger? Her fucking first mission?

"Well, answer me you damn-ACK!"

It was unfortunate Mira was so preoccupied with the man she was trying to force answers out of, because if she wasn't, she would have noticed the crowd she gathered. The whispers of the crowd were not low, but because she was so focused on the man, she did not hear the, she did not even feel the approach of a hooded man. It was unfortunate she did not notice, because if she had, she would have reacted accordingly and stop the blow the man gave to the back of her head knocking her out.

It was very unfortunate that Mora did not notice any of this, because for the next couple of weeks, the definition of hell was going to be beaten into her body and soul.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hush whispers assaults Naruto's ears. The boy twitches slightly hearing them, but he does not move from his position in the corner of the cell where he eyes the dark hall. For the past two days he has done nothing but sit in the cell. During his first day, he rampaged, demanding to be set free. This rampaged only lasted for a good five minutes before a scary looking man came into the cell, wearing spiked gauntlets on both arms. Soon after he entered, Naruto suffered the worst beating of his young life at the hands of the man. Miraculously enough, he lived through it, and was still conscious enough to hear the man's words, his warnings to him.

_"Keep your mouth shut, if you do not, I will sew it shut."_

That was three days ago, and now here he was, silent as rock, unmoving, but glaring. His eyes were dark, not just from darkness of the room, but from the dark power threatening to engulf his being. Naruto did not know what it was, but it was strangely soothing. However, he knew the voice was something he could not trust. It was not something he could fully explained, but whenever he heard the voice, an image of his mother would appear, Kushina Uzumaki. The woman would shake her head, quietly pleading for him not to listen to the dark voice, telling him to be strong.

_"Use my power."_

That was the dark soothing voice.

_"Don't listen to him Naruto, be strong my son."_

Obviously that was Naruto's mother.

_"My power will be enough to kill them all."_

That was the voice again.

_"Don't do it Naruto!"_

It was his mother once again, growing desperate.

"Let me go you pig headed bastards."

_That_ was an entirely different voice. From behind his cell, Naruto saw a rampaging girl be thrown into the cell across from his. The cell shuts with a bang, leaving the girl on the ground, shouting curses at the departing female grunt.

"GAH COME BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

The girl slams violently against the cell. An electric current runs over the cell's bars, shocking and repelling her away from the cell's doors. She flies and hits the back wall of the cell hard, blood shooting out of her mouth on impact. The girl, Mira, coughs and hits the ground, unmoving. For a moment Naruto though the girl had died, but the thoughts were quickly squashed when she suddenly jumps to her feet and charges the cell door once more, right arm cocked back.

_**"Satan's Arm!"**_

Mira's right arm suddenly transforms and with a mighty roar, she punches the cell bars once again or at least tried. Unlike last time when the electric shock came from the bars, it came from the entire cell, shocking Mira before she could reach the bars. Also unlike last time, this time the shock was so powerful, so deadly, Mira releasing an earsplitting scream. The girl's body was charred. She wavers back and forth, struggling to stay on her feet, trying not to let the smoke rising from her body or the burning flesh from her skin effect her. Footsteps echo throughout the prison and Naruto cringes hearing it. He knew who was coming; he knew what was coming next. It was the same that happened to him days earlier. _That Guy_ was coming, the so called Warden. Clutching his fist, the cell gains a faint glow feeling the rise of Naruto's power. Seeing this, Naruto unclenches his fist, and calms down. The glow in the cell fades almost instantly feeling the drop in Naruto's power. No sooner had he done this, the Warden appears flanked by four men.

"Take the boy to the arena, I'll deal with her." said The Warden. "Let us see what this boy is made of."

The man to his left wordlessly opens Naruto's cell. The moment the man steps inside, Naruto climbs to his feet, eyes bleeding red. The room takes on a bright glow. The man seeing this quickly steps out the cell. No sooner had he done so, a powerful charge of electricity, similar to lightning strikes Naruto from all sides. The boy roars, his screams echoing throughout the underground prison. Every fiber in Naruto's body surges from the attacks. His skin tingles, his insides burn, and his pupils vanish. The boy was unconscious, and yet, he continues to scream.

Outside the cell, the Warden glares at the stupid boy. The plan on using the boy during tonight's fight was ruin. Now he had to use the other boy they had captured a few weeks earlier.

"Tch, that brat will be useless. Go and grab the other boy," the Warden glares at the cell next to Naruto's where a cold-eyed boy was sitting. Despite all the noise, he did not react, only observed. The boy was an odd one, but he was strong, something that pleases the Warden greatly. The boy brought in a lot of money, something that was always good in his book. "'Ey Fullbuster get ready."

The boy ignores the screaming Naruto in the cell over, and silently stands. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Gray Fullbuster (11) waits for the cell door to open, and when it does, he calmly walks out without a fuss. Quickly greeting him was two of the Warden's men. They flank his side, escorting him to the arena. As they pass by Naruto's and Mira's cell, Gray casts them both a glance. Body smoking like Mira, Naruto was wavering back and forth, eyes unfocused, conscious once more. So when Gray stares at him, Naruto stares back weakly. Then without warning, Naruto collapses face first unconscious once again. Huffing at the sight, Gray stares at Mira next, but quickly turns away seeing the Warden beating her even though she was already half dead.

_'Sick bastard.'_

Moving on, Gray steels himself for what was coming. Since being captured he had done nothing but fight and fight some more. It was tiring, but he had to do what he had to do in order to survive. He never thought things would turn out like this when he ventured to this land. It was the orders of his Master, Ur, to go out and see the world, to grow stronger. This was a month ago. Now here he was, captured by some gang and forced to fight in an underground ring. Fights to the death, it was not his style, but he had to do what he had to do in order to survive.

"Go on kid you know what to do." Said a Guard.

"Yeah, yeah."

In front of Gray was a platform that would take him to the ring, and a few feet away from the platform was another where a man was approaching. The man was fairly tall with fairly dark skin, his arms covered in tattoos in shapes of many bladed weapons. The man could be a weakling. His appearance seemed strong, but he could be weak, very weak, something Gray hopes for. However, he knew better. Ur taught him all he had to know about the strength of others and how to sense them out. The man was a strong one; there was no doubt about it. Gray clinches his fist in frustration. It was going to be another tough fight, one where he might not survive.

"Heh." Gray smirks. "I won't lose, not to this guy. Like Ur said, people on this land is amazingly strong, I need to grow stronger much stronger."

To Gray, this situation was just a way to grow stronger. Once he was strong enough, he would leave, well, that was after he kicked the asses of everyone here for forcing him in such a situation. The cheers and jeers from the crowd above did nothing but further his resolve to beat the shit out everyone. The lights from the arena become visible and Gray focuses on the matter at hand.

_'Wherever you are Ur, I plan on keeping my promise to you. I will grow stronger than you and defeat you,' _Grey's eyes darken. _'And then one day when I meet that guy you call your first apprentice, I'll defeat him too.'_

Appearing on the arena floor thanks to the platform, Gray winces at the light shining down on him, and glares at his opponent. The Tattoo Man was bouncing on the heels of his feet, his fist raised like a boxers. Wordlessly Grea slams his right fist on his left palm, and cocks his arms back, frost expelling from his hands.

_**"To our left we have the child mage, a young user if the Ice Magic, Ice-Make, Gray Fullbuster. To our right we have the infamous mage known for destroying the careers of many mages, the user of Empowerment Magic."**_

Tuning out the rest of the announcement, Gray focuses on his opponent. Not doing so would cost him later on, something he experienced during his first fight in the Underground Arena. Observe and then conquer, it was a tactic he has come to embrace during his time here; it was a tactic that was quickly becoming his favorite. He would survive, he would grow stronger, and then he will destroy everything here.

This is something he promises to his very soul.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Something was terribly wrong; Ur (29) could feel it in her soul. Glancing to the west, in the direction she sent Gray off, in the very same direction where her Lala-chan was, a grim feeling swells in Ur's chest. By her side, Ultear (12) practices her magic silently. The girl was shooting ice arrows at the targets on the many trees surrounding them. They all strike with perfect accuracy. Not finish yet, Ultear raises her hand and a hundred more ice arrows appear instantly, causing Ur to turn from the west to stare her daughter. Watching the girl wave her hand, the arrows were sent flying at the targets once more, and like before, they strike with perfect accuracy.

She was proud of Ultear's work, but Ur frowns nonetheless. The girl was using Ice-Make Magic without the proper steps again. The girl was just like Lyon (11) when it came to this. Thanks to their talents they were able to use Ice-Make magic without the use of two hands. Of course she could do so too, but she did not out of principle. Her magic was stronger through the use of two hands. The magic was stronger through the use of two hands, because the molding of the magic was stable.

"Two hands Ul."

Protest was on the tip of Ultear's tongue, but she quickly squashes it down and obediently listens to her mother's wishes. Slamming her fist on her palm, she conjures up not one hundred ice arrows, but three hundred. This was done effortlessly, something Ur knew without a doubt, and pride swells in her chest at the sight. Her baby was strong, very strong, and she was very proud of this fact. Three successful pupils, she raised three very strong pupils. No, that was quite wrong.

_'I have four pupils,' _Ur takes a letter from out of her pocket. It was a letter sent to her from Layla a few weeks ago inviting her to come meet the family. _'I'll take you up on the offer Lala-chan. I can't wait to see how much your breast has grown and to see the kids again. I wonder if Naruto-kun managed to keep his promise to me about getting stronger,'_ Ur hums softly. _'I need to check on Gray and Lyon too.'_ There was a lot to do when you were a parent. Ur did not have just one child, she had four when she counts Ultear, Naruto, Lyon, and Grey, well five when she adds Lucy into the mix. She was deeply concern about their well being. The feeling from earlier returns full force when she thought she heard Naruto's screams and when she thought she saw a bloody Gray fighting for his life in a ring.

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Whispered Ur.

Yes, she remembers that time a few years ago when she heard Ultear crying for help, and just yesterday she saw Layla on her hands and knees coughing up blood. Ur had no idea what was going on, but she knew she had an untrained power, one she truly needed to practice with, but it was hard when she had no idea what it was.

"Oh well, better get moving," Ur slams her fist on her palm. _**"Ice-Make: Motorcycle!"**_ Ur slams her hands on the ground and an Ice Motorcycle with a passenger car appears. "Let's go Ul-chan we have a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time."

Smiling brightly, Ultear mimics her mother's earlier actions. _**"Ice-Make: Decorations!"**_ She places her hands on the passenger car and Ur laughs seeing many roses decorating her Ice Bike.

"Very pretty Ul-chan."

"It is right? I put a lot of work into it."

Ur rolls her eyes at her daughter's antics and motions with her hand for Ultear to enter the bike so they can go. Once Ultear enters, Ur drives off, heading off to meet her friend for the first time in years, a friend she had no idea was no longer alive or in her world.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Panting heavily, Mira's swollen eye cracks open. Her body aches all over. Blood soaks her from head to toe. Despite being in the worst pain she has ever felt before, well, at least physically, Mira grins. Now this was the mission she's been wanting. Never mind the fact she was covered in scars, or the fact her left arm was twisted in an angle that should be impossible, or the fact her right hand was crushed. This was what she wanted, and she got it. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes from all the pain. She now knew what the old saying meant, when people said to be careful what you wish for.

"Sucks right?"

Lifting her head up from the ground slightly, Mira glares at Naruto. The boy had awakened sometime ago after being electrocuted like she had earlier. There was still smoke rising from his body, but strangely enough there was no other trace of him being electrocuted other than the smoke. It was very bizarre. He was seated against the wall, staring up at the opposite wall curiously.

"What are you staring at?"

Mira ignores Naruto's question for her own. Without turning to face her, Naruto answers softly.

"A fight. I think that's why we were captured," Naruto grits his teeth. "They want us to fight for their entertainment. This really sucks. I need to find Lucy."

It was only then did Mira notice the screen on the wall to her right. Slowly turning her head to face it, she watches Gray and the Tattoo Man battle it out. Gray was in a terrible condition, blood covers him fully. He was weaving in and out the attacks Tattoo Man threw at him. The man was only punching and kicking, but his blows were destroying Gray. After each strike, blood would spray from the wound almost as if he was cut by a blade. Strangely enough, whenever he attacks, the tattoos on his arm would swarm.

"Empowerment through the use of tattoos?" Mumbles Naruto. "That's insane."

Having heard the whisper, Mira casts Naruto a small glance, but focuses back on the fight on the screen. Gray leaps back and slams his hands on the ground. When he does, many ice spikes burst from it, all heading for the Tattoo Man.

"That was Ice-Make: Geyser," Mira turns to Naruto once more. "That's Old Lady Ur's attack, how does he know it?"

Many possibilities run through Naruto's mind, but only one made the most sense, and a wide smirk spreads across his face at the thought.

"He must be her apprentice," Naruto winces seeing Tattoo Man slug Gray in the face. Blood shoots out of Grey's cheeks from the strike. "What kind of Empowerment Magic does that?"

There number of Empowerment Magic in the world was many. Naruto only knew of a few, mostly because Layla, Lucy and himself uses the magic, but through different means. Layla uses Lightning Empowerment Magic through the use of her whip _and _body. Lightning Empowerment gives the user an increase in destructive power, overall speed, and the ability to stun opponents through their attacks, sometimes even paralyze if enough power is put into the attacks. Lucy was different however. She was not gifted in the ability of Empowerment like her mother. Unlike Layla, Lucy was a Fire and Light Empowerment Mage with the ability to empower her weapons. Fire was pure destruction; there was no other way to describe it when Lucy uses the element. Light was different. It was not as destructive as Fire, but it was still destructive, but it was faster than Lightning. Being able to blind opponents with her whip and strike during that blindness was one of Lucy's tactics when using the power of Light. Naruto however was the opposite of Lucy.

The Empowerment Magic he uses was Darkness, and he calls it _**Dark Invoke**_. It was an Empowerment Magic used through the body. Not only did it raise his base power, but it made the use of _**Dark Make**_ easier and stronger. Being a natural with Dark Magic, through the use of Dark Invoke, using Dark Magic came that much easier. His healing rate increased tenfold because of it. The biggest plus to Dark Invoke, well, at least to him was his ability to have Dark Invoke active for as long as he desired. This is why he was healed. When the cell shocked him, he instantly activated Dark Invoke, and started healing almost instantly.

"This Empower, I don't recognize it at all," The tattoos on the Tattoo Man moves around when he punches Grey catching Naruto's attention. "Blade tattoos, cut on the body after each strike, Empowerment Magic, yeah, that must be it."

Yes, it was all adding up, and Naruto pieces the puzzle of the Tattoo Man's power together just as Gray does.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You use Empowerment through the use of the tattoos on your arms," Gray wipes the blood away from his cheek, a wry grin making its way up to his face. "Those tattoos are in the shapes of various bladed weapons," Gray leaps back and sets up for another Ice-Make attack. "I wonder." Gray glares at Tattoo Man, thinking about what he discovered about the man's magic. It was really simple now that he thought about it. If his reasoning was correct then there was only one way to counter it, at least in his mind.

_**"Ice-Make: Swords!"**_

Two ice swords appear in Gray's hands. The temperature in the ring drops a few degrees from the coldness radiating off the swords. A confident, almost wild grin spreads across Gray's face. Now was the time to test if his theory was right. Without another thought, he charges Tattoo Man with a roar cry. Not one to be deterred by such a childish thing, the Tattoo Man charges as well. One step, two step, three, and finally after four mighty steps, the two meet. Gray's swords strikes Tattoo Ma's arms and a loud clang is heard, almost as if he struck metal. A victorious grin appears on Gray's face at the sound. His theory was right.

"Alright," Gray kicks Tattoo man in the gut, pushing off him as he did. Gaining some distance from the glaring man, Gray smirks, somehow now shirtless, earning many strange stares. "I was right. Those sword tattoos, they're the source of your Empowerment Magic. It's the Empowerment of Swords, quite amazing that you used tattoos as a focus."

Now that he knew what he was up against, Gray was ready to take the man down.

"Let's see how much you can take."

Stabbing the ice swords into the ground, Gray sets up for another attack, one Ur's daughter, Ultear taught him.

"_**Ice-Make: Arrows!"**_

One hundred arrows of ice appear above Gray's head as he spreads out his arms. A wicked grin spreads across his face at the sight of Tattoo Man's shock.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Naruto and Mirajane**_

"He's not bad."

Watching Gray fire off barrage after barrage of ice arrows at Tattoo Man, Naruto could not help but grin. The boy was good, real good. If Naruto was being honest with himself, he says the boy was almost as good as him when it came to the speed of his molding. The power behind his attack was enough to freeze anything it came in contact with instantly, which includes Tattoo Man's arms. That was the first thing Gray went after, and as expected, Tattoo Man lost much of his power when this happened. The boy had accuracy, speed, and power to take out Tattoo Man's greatest weapon within seconds. It was enough to impress Naruto, impress him enough to crack a small laugh.

'_I want to fight him.'_

From behind her cell, Mira watches Gray closely. The match was done. She was no longer interested in watching. However, she continued on, taking Naruto's earlier words to heart, the words about them having to fight. It would be best to learn anything she could about the victor, because she would exploit any weakness he shows if they battle. She laughs lowly. Observe and conquer, it was a basic strategy, one she always uses when it comes to battle. Well, that, and using overwhelming force to overpower her opponents into submission

'_It's unfortunate I'm not here to fight. The moment I get my chance, I'm gonna finish my mission.'_

Footsteps suddenly echo through the halls of the prison. Naruto and Mira freezes at the sound, thinking it was the Warden. However, it was not him. The footsteps, something Naruto notices, were very light. Not only that, but there was a familiar feel about the presence belonging to the footsteps. Pushing up against the wall, Naruto glares out the cell seeing a hooded figure appearing in front of the cell's door. Naruto could not see the face of the person behind the hood, but he could see locks of red hair hanging over the figure's black cloak. He stares at the cloak and frowns at the way it hugs the person's body.

'_A woman.'_

There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that it was a woman, the curves and mounds on her chest reveal this to him.

"Ye…yeah?"

Being nervous with reason, Naruto tries to feel out the person's power and he stops just as soon as he starts from the pure terror that engulfs him once he does. The power the woman held was something no human could possibly have, and he swallows the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Who are you?"

There was no answer from the woman, but wordlessly she passes through the bars as if she was a ghost and approaches Naruto, seemingly floating on air. The terror Naruto was feeling increases a hundredfold, and he screams once the woman reaches out for Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto."

This was the last thing Naruto heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: We're picking up again<strong>_

_**Lucy: Let's hope things stay this way**_

_**Gray: I enjoyed my introduction**_

_**Erza: When will I appear?**_

_**Naruto: Who cares**_

_**(Erza glares at Naruto and wordlessly summons a thousand swords)**_

_**Naruto: Um, gotta go**_

_**(Naruto runs away quickly before Erza could attack)**_

_**Lucy: He should have known that would happen**_


	12. X777 V

_**Naruto: After a long, very long hiatus we return with a bang**_

_**Lucy: This is the end of this arc and with it we'll be entering the somewhat, Canon Story Line. I believe they call it an Alternate Universe**_

_**Erza: Finally, I had no parts during any of this**_

_**Naruto: Get over it, you'll be your big bad red haired walking mass of death self in no time**_

_**(Erza stares at Naruto strangely)**_

_**Erza: Was that some kind of compliment?**_

_**Naruto (shrugs): Who knows?**_

_**(Natsu cartwheels between Naruto and Erza, legs blazing with flames)**_

_**Natsu: ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS!**_

_**(Pushing off his hands, Natsu lands in the front, grinning widely)**_

_**Natsu: KONSU DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO, THIS PLOT HOWEVER IS ALL HIS**_

_**(Natsu ducks a sword swipe from an enraged Erza and runs away laughing loudly, flames shooting from his mouth)**_

_**Lucy First Naruto and now Natsu. Don't you two ever learn**_

_**Naruto and Natsu: Not at all**_

_**Lucy: I know (Stares at the crowd). Chapter start!**_

* * *

><p>Body shaking uncontrollably, Mirajane watches the cloaked woman <em>pull<em> a spirit of some kind from Naruto's body. The spirit was screaming, sending chills down Mirajane's spine. The spirit was in shape of a rampaging woman, her red hair swaying violently in her rage. Red in the face, the spirit kicks and screams, power exploding from her body in waves. The waves were so strong the entire prison walls and floors shakes. The shaking was so severe Mira was afraid the ceiling was going to collapse and crush her. Despite all of this, the cloak woman, that Monster stands as if nothing was happening. In fact, the Monster cracks a small smirk and opens it mouth wide, and then, much to Mira's shock, swallows the spirit whole.

"The fuck?"

Too shocked to say much else, too afraid to stop shaking, and too stupid to stop from uttering those words, Mira knew this was not someone she wanted to gain the attention of. The woman was a monster; Mira knew this without a doubt. The monster was not normal. Sure devouring a soul like it garbage disposal was far from normal, but what was even further from the norm was how she could not sense the woman's power, and that scared her into oblivion.

"Hmm?"

Hearing Mira, the Monster glances her way briefly, her blue eyes piercing Mira's soul. A sob escapes Mira at the feel of the stare. Something akin to a thousand blades piercing her body shakes her entire being, and she nearly faints. Something within her as crumbling, she did not know what, but she could feel it, and tears fall from her eyes. The crumbling continues as the Monster fully faces her, clearly done with the blonde boy. A visible frown appears on the Monster's face, the hood doing nothing to hide her displeasure at the sight of Mirajane. In an instant the Monster was in Mira's cell, standing over her, staring down at her with blue eyes that were similar to the boy's in the cell across from her. Crumbles turning into cracks, something was about to break within Mirajane.

Something, that something breaking within Mirajane was her soul. The being before her was destroying her soul through a power called Soul Destruction. It was a subtle skill designed to destroy a person's existence. A flare of their power is all it took to activate the skill. Normally this power would be ineffective, but only because the user of the skill, a Messenger was trying to 'coexist' with mortals in their surveillance of their Celestial.

"Hmm?"

This Messenger however was doing the complete opposite of coexisting. The Messenger of Death would not allow anyone to live after seeing her at work. This was a personal rule of hers. No witnesses, it was her rule while on the job, a rule many of her fellow Messengers personally did not like.

"What do you think you are doing?"

A sword's blade is beneath the Messenger of Death's chin, piercing the skin on her neck drawing blood. Holding the offending weapon was another cloaked woman with hair as red as the woman she was seconds from killing. Like her, the woman's features is hidden for the most part, leaving only her mouth, the long strands of red hair resting over her chest, and the Heart Kreuz earrings glistening from the cell's light above.

"I should be the one asking you that Sister."

The Unknown Messenger spreads her own 'presence', cancelling out the others, shielding Mirajane from further harm.

"I will not allow you to destroy this one"

A chuckle escapes the Messenger of Death, a cold, humorless chuckle.

"Allow? Are you saying you are strong enough to _allow_ me to do anything? If so, I'm willing to abide by you wishes if you believe you can stop me."

The Unknown Messenger could feel her friend's, her sister's existence pushing against her own, trying to crush her and Mirajane's together. From the beginning she has been following her, making sure she was up to no good while completing her task from Time in eliminating the unknown factor within Naruto Uzumaki. However, after doing so, the existence known as the Messenger of Death had somehow increased hundredfold. Not only was she stronger, which she always have been, if only slightly, but now she was on the verge of becoming a Celestial herself, the Unknown Messenger could feel it.

'_A Nameless Celestial.'_

Swinging her free arm, a sword flashes in the Unknown Messenger's hand and she takes a stab at her sister's gut. A mad grin spreads across the Messenger of Death's face as she takes a step back avoiding the attack. Chains of blue energy shoot from her chest heading for the wide-eyed Unknown Messenger. No, she was not going to kill her, far from it; she was only going to restrain her and finish the job. However, this would not be because when the chains were swirling around the Unknown Messenger like a vortex, everything came to an abrupt stop. The ticking of many clocks sound throughout the prison, a laugh bordering on a giggle accompanies the ticking clocks, a laugh that sends a chill the Messengers.

"Come now, you know this kind of thing is forbidden."

Floating above the Messengers heads was Twelve. The girl was upside down, her arms crossed over her chest, a teasing grin spread across her face. Pointing at them both, Twelve could not help but marvel at their stupidity. One who could not leave well enough alone, and another who still clings to her past life, both who consider the other like sister, and were about to face off against the other because of their different views on the situation. Yes, these two were truly from the same breed of people. Not only were they about to due combat before the appointed time, they were about to do combat over something stupid which added to the forbidden act. Fights between Messengers are a forbidden act until the 'Appointed Time', which was a mystery to all except to Time, Fate and Destiny.

"Now, now, your mission is over Ku-chan, I suggest you return to your Café and continue watching over Berry-chan," Not even giving the Messenger of Death a chance to speak, Twelve waves her hand and sends the woman away. With her gone, she focuses her attention on the Unknown Messenger. "Hmm, well, you can stay, but not here, I have a task for you, well, the Messenger has assign you an emerging Celestial, and lucky you he's in this world," A grin bordering on madness spreads across Twelve's face. "But not in this time." Twelve could practically taste the confusion and fear on the girl's, no, woman's face, and she savors it like a delicious chocolate ice cream. "Now off with you too." Snapping her fingers, the newly designated Messenger was off to the future. Now that they were gone, Twelve could focus on the little girl struggling to remain conscious and alive. Descending to the ground, Twelve walks over to Mirajane and crouches at her side, examining her face curiously. The girl was quite cute and from what she knows of what she will become in the future, she would become quite powerful indeed. However, that growth in power would stop due to a traumatizing event.

"Hehehehe"

A cackle escapes Twelve, an idea forming. From this act alone, she would be killing two birds with one stone. Fun was the first bird, and the other was saving a girl who will be instrumental in the events to come. Moreover, she would be saving the Messenger of Death from the Abyss unlike Lu-chan, because she destroyed Time's favorite new toy. Placing her hand on Mirajane's forehead, a light engulfs Mirajane for a brief second before dying.

"Y'know, I am Time, and since you're my favorite new toy, you're also Zero's toy, and she, not matter how much of a robot she is won't allow anything to happen to you, not now, or ever."

Done with healing the girl's soul to the point where it was not at the point of completely shattering into bits, Twelve removes her hand from Mirajane's forehead, and steps away from her, a satisfied grin plastered on her face seeing the girl's sleeping form.

"I may have done a little too much, oh well. You know what they say, what doesn't kill you can only make you insanely stronger and I believe having your soul nearly destroyed counts for something." Cackling loudly once more, Twelve vanishes in a flash.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A few days later when Naruto was 'good enough' to fight, the boy was ready for his first fight. The term 'good enough' is used very loosely. The term in terrible condition was the best to be used in this situation. Naruto was a wreck. The boy was sickly pale, shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair was unnaturally dark thanks to the dried blood, hands were covered in scars and dried blood, and his clothes were torn, dark, charred black, and like his skin, smelled like smoke and burnt flesh. A day after awakening, Naruto went berserk. No one knew why, but the boy went into a rage, flaring his power as if he was a lunatic, screaming and shouting for his mother, throwing punches at walls, smashing his head against the ground, crying for her to return. At some point, the boy's eyes became red, resembling a cat's, and the whisker marks on his cheeks grew darker, wider. When that had happen, a strong, almost impossible strong jolt went through Naruto's cell and shocked him to the point where he was unconscious for four days, not responding to anything or one. Not only was he unconscious, but the defense mechanism in the cell was fried and was assigned a new one, the cell next to Mirajane's, the one across from Gray Fullbuster.

During and after the incident, all who bared witness or heard Naruto's roars of pain and rage were frighten to their core. Still feeling the aftereffects of her encounter with the Monster, Mirajane could do nothing more than shiver in the corner of her cell and whimper at the demon boy going crazy in his cell. The demons she had under her belt were nothing compared to the one that had gone crazy that day. Yes, the boy was a demon in Mira's eyes, there was no explaining the power, the roars, and the demonic features she bared witness to that day other than him being a demon. Scared of Naruto was an understatement; Mira was downright frightened of the boy and been having nightmares of the boy since that day. Strangely, those nightmares were of a nine-tailed fox rampaging around in a village instead of the boy himself, but she was sure she saw the boy standing on a toad while fighting said fox. The dream, no, nightmare was usually short, but as the days went by it became longer and longer.

Gray, the boy, while seemingly impassive to the ordeal, was, like the rest, shaken. The power if anything was what shook him the most. The screaming was really no big deal; at least this is what he told himself to help him sleep at night. Other than, the screams and the power he felt vibrating through his cell, Gray was mostly unaffected, and was wondering why the boy went crazy in the first place. Then again, considering how the boy was shouting about returning his mother to him, the chances of him being insane was high and they were just dealing with a crazy person.

"He looks like shit."

Noticing Naruto was wobbling on his feet, Gray quickly bets that Naruto was going to die and he would not be able to learn anything about the crazy who released such a terrifying power. Although she was shaking like crazy, Mirajane thought the same, even as her mind went blank for the briefest of moments, the sound of ticking clocks overpowering her senses.

However, once again, Naruto was not in the best conditions, and in Gray's terms, the boy looked like shit. Not only did he look it, he felt it too. The usual healing properties of his body were working at an abnormally slow pace, almost as if he had lost it all together. Shocks went through his body every two minutes, honestly Naruto wanted to drop dead and stop the terrible pain assaulting him inside and out.

"Ugh."

Feeling sick to his stomach and very empty, Naruto really, really wanted to drop dead here and now, but two things kept him going. The first was Lucy. Long ago, he made a vow to protect her, even before he knew of his job as her bodyguard. His first true friend, he would protect her, this was the promise he made when he discovered they were friends, and it became 'official' when he found out about his job. In the midst of his despair, Naruto almost forgot about protecting her, but if it were not for the Golden Key hidden within his clothes, and the final words of his mother, he would have completely forgotten in his despair.

Second were his mother and the words she left for him before disappearing from him completely. Yes, those words left in a letter left in the ramen stand in his mind, containing her last thoughts plays in his mind once more.

"_I may be gone, but know that I will always love you. Grow strong my son, and continue to watch over Lu-chan, she's such a sweet girl…_

Yes, her words continue to play in his mind.

…_don't forget to shower daily, don't eat too much ramen, study hard, marry a cute girl and have many kids, maybe a girl like me, a beautiful woman with an amazingly sparking nature, dattebane!_

And yes, her words continue to play in his mind.

_And when you bathe, don't forget to clean behind your ears, and be nice to Lucy, stop teasing her so much, dattebane!_

Sighing heavily, Naruto tries and fails to collect himself. Whatever that woman did to him when she stole his mother from him had drained him of all strength. Not that he knew, but he was partially correct. The main reason why he had no strength, all leads back to the giant fox sealed within him. The beast was deliberately holding back its chakra, preventing its healing properties from healing the boy. By doing this, not only did was Naruto not healing, but his chakra flow was severely disrupted, slowing his motor functions to unbearable degrees, and essentially making him sick to the point where he should be in bed for a week on a strict liquid diet. Yes, he was that bad, and not that he knew it, but he was.

'_Damn.'_

Vision going dark for a second, Naruto barely registers that he was in the ring with his opponent. Words sound in his ears, but he could not process them, something much worst was wrong with him, and he could not understand what it was. Slowly the scenery around him fades, and he finds himself in a forest, a vaguely familiar forest. However, the forest fades and Naruto finds himself back in the ring, a fist inches from his face. So shocked at the sudden development, and even if he was not, it was far too late for him to dodge or counter the punch. Therefore, with no other choice in the matter, he takes the punch to the face. The strength behind the punch was something Naruto did not expect either, because he believed the punch would knock him back a few inches, but no, the punch sent him soaring far and fast into the wall separating the arena's ground from the audience. Crashing into the wall back fist, blood shoots out of his mouth on impact, and a strangled scream escapes his throat. Something similar to a nail, no a giant nail, or a wooden stake goes through his head. Mind going blank, world fading into darkness, Naruto slides down the wall, eyes vacant of all life, dead for all to see, and many hush whispers break out in the audience.

"It pains me to kill a child, but all evil must be put to death."

The boy's opponent was a man dressed like a priest. Pale skin, greasy black hair with a deep scar running across the right side of his face, the man was not your ordinary priest; this much anyone with eyes could see. The man wore enchanted fingerless black gloves, enchanted gloves with the empowerment of impaling. A dangerous ability for a hand-to-hand fighter, a magic meant to kill opponents, a forbidden enchantment. Being on the receiving end of the attack, Naruto was dead before he realized what happened. Well, that is what was supposed to happen. On the moment of impact however, before the pain reregistered within his mind, and before anything truly damaging was done to him, Naruto's mind faded into nothing and was replaced with another, a mind far sinister than the world was ready for.

"Ugh."

Color quickly returns to Naruto's face, the whisker marks on his cheeks darkens and widens, his hair grows wilder, and his nails turn into claws. The Priest stares at the rising boy, clearly not believing what he was seeing. The boy was dead. He felt his magic do its work and impale him through the head. Whatever what was happening should not be he happening. The evil he sensed within the boy was now overpowering and had completely taken over the boy. For sure, he had killed him and the evil within the boy, but instead of killing him, he had somehow awakened the evil within him completely. The power rising within the boy, no, the demon was so strong it was visible. Red magic, no, that was not correct either, red energy of some kind swirls around him like a vortex releasing shockwaves throughout the arena as it did, causing the arena, the entire arena to crumble from the power.

"Ha, ha, ha, Hahahaha, FINALLY!"

A cackle followed by full-blown maniacal laughter fills the arena. Standing tall, 'Naruto' spreads out his arms, and in a show of dramatics, gives the Priest a showy bow, a wide smirk gracing his face, loving what was happening and not being able to hide it.

"I have to thank you. Thanks to the blow to the boy's head combined with his weaken state gave me the perfect opportunity for a take over," The red energy, the red chakra raging around 'Naruto' gathers in front of his body, forming into a red ball of death. "I the Nine-Tails will thank you by making your end quick," The smirk 'Naruto' was giving the Priest makes the man break into a cold sweat. The smirk was dripping with malice, clearly enjoying the fear he was releasing. Not that he knew, but yes, the Priest was correct, the Nine-Tails was enjoying the fear, but that was not all. No, far from it actually, the Nine-Tails was about to enjoy much more, he was going to enjoy the death count about to pile up from this one attack. The same red chakra raging around 'Naruto' bubbles from his skin, surrounding him in a cloak of energy. A tail forms from the bubble of energy, no, two tails, and Naruto's skin soon begins to burn, the red chakra darkening around him, turning black, shielding him from view.

The Priest and even the Warden watching from the 'safety' of his room knew things were about to go south, way, way south, all the way to hell in the next few minutes.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_"Where am I?"_

Once more Naruto found himself in the forest from before, and like before when he appeared somewhere else he was only an astral form of himself. Huffing in annoyance, he wonders what he will be seeing this time around. Floating around, he saw a familiar set of faces on a mountain, and he quickly figures that he was in his home village once more.

"_How do I always come here?"_ Staring down, Naruto frowns. _"No, why do I always see another version of myself?"_

Once again, Naruto was watching Naruto Uzumaki (12). The boy was training, forming clones, succeeding and failing all at once. There were not just one or two clones, there were ten of them, and four were successful clones, the other six, not so much.

"Ah, come on," Naruto wipes some dirt from his face, but instead of wiping it away, he only smeared it with his dirty sleeve. Feeling this, the boy shivers in disgust, but otherwise shrugs it off and continues his training. For what seemed like hours, Naruto watches his other work hard at the jutsu he was training in from the large scroll on the ground next to him that he took quick glances in every few minutes. Finally, after a few successful runs with the jutsu, Naruto manages to learn the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Strangely, when Naruto Version 2 learned the jutsu, Naruto felt he himself learned the jutsu as well. The world blurs and Naruto finds the scene has suddenly changed. Naruto Version 2, something Naruto had came to call this other Naruto, was still in the forest, but now there were two others, two ninja, one of which he vaguely remembers, the other, not at all. Something was going down, something important, judging by how tense the three were.

"Secret, what do you mean secret?"

The man in the tree laughs at the pain on the boy's face, clearly reeling in it.

"Twelve years ago a monster fox attacked the village, you remember that story don't you, of course you do, it's the day our Fourth defeated you," Naruto and Naruto's eyebrow twitches. "On that day we lost our beloved Fourth, he defeated the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox by sealing it within a baby newly born into the world," Realization settles within Naruto's stomach just as it does with the Naruto on the ground. "That baby was you Naruto. Did you ever wonder why the people of the village hated you and treated you as if you were nothing more than an insignificant speck of dirt, as if you weren't even there? It's because you are the demon, you are the Nine-Tailed Fox that terrorized the village twelve years ago. Everyone hates you, even Iruka whose parents you killed all those years ago," The man grabs the large shuriken from his back and glares at Naruto, his smirk long gone. "Now hand over the scroll Naruto."

The scene fades and before Naruto could digest what he saw, he watches the other Naruto defend the ninja called Iruka from an attack from the attacking ninja, Mizuki with a well-placed knee to the face.

"Lay one hand one Iruka-sensei and I'll kill you."

Soon after declaring this, the other Naruto uses his new jutsu and defeats Mizuki, impressing not only Iruka, but also his other self. After making his way to Iruka, the man smiles at his student and presents him with his own ninja headband, graduating Naruto from the Ninja Academy. Smiling at the sight, the scene fades once more, and Naruto found himself in a classroom watching his other self assigned to a three-man squad consisting of himself, Sakura Haruno (12) and Sasuke Uchiha (12). Once more, the scene changes, but this time in a sequence so fast Naruto could barely view them, and yet he was processing them all just as quickly as they passed. It was as if he was actually there when all of the things were happening, the things the other Naruto were doing, experiencing, he was experiencing them as well. The last time it happened was when he awakened _**Dark Invoke**_and his magic power. Idly he wonders what will happen to him now.

"Hmm?"

The scene, the world around him finally comes into focus and Naruto found himself in front of a large golden gate with a seal placed on the bars. No longer was he astral but in his regular body. From within the gate Naruto saw a large, very, very large fox with nine tails sitting, eyes closed in concentration, red chakra oozing from its body and out of the gate, flooding the ground Naruto was standing on with its chakra. Not sure what was going on, Naruto tries to push the chakra back into the cage, like literally push the chakra into the cage. In the process of doing so, however Naruto only manages to get himself stuck in the chakra. Struggling to free himself, Naruto shouts to be free, but to no avail.

"No, no, no!"

The chakra pulls Naruto towards the gate. Skin bubbling from the burning chakra, Naruto thrashes once more, flaring his power.

"LET ME GO!" _**"DARK INVOKE!"**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The black chakra surrounding 'Naruto' explodes, revealing that the boy had transformed into a darken version of the cloak form he had transformed into before, and was crouched on all fours like some kind of animal. White and black chakra explodes from his body, and enters the red chakra ball, changing it black. A Tailed Beast Ball forms and is ready to be unleashed against an unexpected crowd and Priest. Not knowing what the energy ball was or liking the feel of it, the Priest charges 'Naruto' ready to kill the boy once more. However, he skids to a stop once he saw the demon open his mouth wide and swallow the energy ball. When he does, the ground beneath him cracks, releasing a web of cracks across the ground. The cracks form more cracks and then shatters, a small crater forming beneath him. The demon gives the Priest a wide smirk once more and with a roar fires the Tailed Beast Ball…at the ceiling. Shocked at this sudden development, the Priest and the crowd watches a beam shoots from the demon's mouth, and into the ceiling, ripping it apart as it traveled around in frenzy due to the sudden jerks to the demon's head. The ceiling of the arena blows away, debris falling into the stands, injuring and killing many. The lights in the arena flicker off, the power shutting down within the entire building. Screams fill the arena and people flee from the rampaging beast and the collapsing arena.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The lights within the prison go out, including the television sets within the cells. The cell doors and surge with electricity briefly and dies. Knowing what had happen and hoping the prison did not have a back up generator of some kind, Gray attacks the cell's door with an Ice Lance, destroying them with ease. Hearing and seeing the commotion, others mimic Gray and escape their cell, all except for Mirajane who was unconscious once more. Nearly running pass the cell, Gray stares at the girl frowning. Clicking his tongue against his teeth, Gray breaks the cell open and rushes inside. Not even bothering with trying to wake the girl, he lifts her, heaves her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and runs off with the other escapees.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Chaos is everywhere. The Warden did not know what went wrong. Everything was fine; things had progressed like usual, the fights, the money, everything, and now this. To think he could lose everything in a matter of minutes. That demon roaring at the sky was a menace. Yes, he was the one who ruined everything from him, if it was not for him, things would not have turned out this way. Jumping out the broken window in his room and in the destroyed, almost deserted arena, the Warden glares at the boy, cracking his knuckles as he did so, red burning his vision. Not a boy he corrects himself, a demon, the demon had to die, and by the look on the Priest's face, he felt the same. Sharing a look with the man, the two came to an understanding. Kill the demon and then deal with the other soon afterwards. The demon suddenly comes to a stop, catching their full attention. The black energy suddenly disperses; the vile energy filling the arena suddenly fades along with the bloodlust in the air. Standing where the demon previous was, was Naruto. The boy was breathing heavily, propped on one knee, face staring at the ground. Strangely, the boy was a shade darker, everything about him was a shade darker, his skin, clothes, hair, and the air around him were a shade darker. The whisker marks on his cheeks were still darker and wider, but that was all with the physical changes. The air around Naruto pulsates with his power and fifty black orbs form above his head and quickly molds into kunai. Slowly the boy rises to his feet, his breathing still heavy, but now more controlled. Once he was fully to his feet, Naruto glances around seeing the destruction and sadness shines brightly in his eyes seeing the dead all around. There was no time for stupid statements such as 'I did this' or 'I really am a demon' or even 'I killed them', no this was no the time because Naruto knew this, he knew it all and he accepted it. A murderer, he was a murderer and that was not going to change. Right not however he had to deal with the two surrounding him. Two on one was not fair, not fair at all. A wide smirk, one similar to the one the demon wore earlier graces Naruto's face and he forms a hand seal.

"If two on one isn't fair, then twelve against two is really unfair, _**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_"

In an explosion of smoke eleven more Naruto's appear in the arena, making twelve Narutos, twelve, _**Dark Invoke**_ empowered Narutos. Hundreds of black orbs suddenly fill the arena, and all take the shape of various bladed weapons, mostly shuriken and kunai of different shape and sizes. Having never seen Naruto fight before other the demon transformation he underwent earlier, the two were not prepared for this or the bombardment of weapons into their bodies. Thankfully, for them they had the skill to save their lives by dodging fatal blows. Unfortunately, for them, kunai and shuriken litters their bodies they would die from blood loss without emergency treatment. It was even more unfortunate that Naruto was not going to find them any help, his attention focused on the dead. The sadness from before shines in Naruto's eyes once more, a strange sensation overwhelming him. Heart growing heavy, the boy cries silently. As his tears hit the ground, a golden light shines from his body. The more he cried, the more the light grew. The more the light grew, a strong sense of exhaustion hits Naruto, and his eyes slowly drop.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm alive?"

As more voices fill the arena, Naruto's vision fades into black and he drops to the ground with a thud. The _**Dark Invoke**_ fades and the clones vanish one by one, no longer able to keep up the jutsu on their own having spent their power to attack he mages. Defenseless and unable to defend himself from anyone who may attack him, Naruto is at the mercy of anyone who reaches him first.

"I have you Naruto-sama."

Fortunately, for him, Virgo chose that moment to appear and rescue him from a fate that would leave him more scared than he already was. Giving the Warden and the Priest a small stare, the Celestial Spirit vanishes beneath the earth through a hole in the ground, and appears a few miles out the village from another hole. Setting Naruto against the tree near the hole they emerged from, Virgo sits next to Naruto and waits for the Young Master to awaken.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

On the road to the Heartfilia Estates, Lucy stops and stares in the direction, she thought she feels Naruto in. Frowning thoughtfully, she shrugs and smiles at Gildarts who offered to escort her home and the beaming Cana, asked to join them by the equally beaming Lucy. The two became quick friends once she had awakened. After doing so however, she the questioning came from Makarov about how she ended up in the middle of nowhere. Everything came back to her in that instant and she explained everything, crying as she did so. All throughout her tale, Makarov, Gildarts, and Cana who had awaken some point during the tale listened silently. Makarov and Gildarts could not believe that Layla Heartfilia had died or how it came to be. It is not that they doubted Lucy's words, no; it is just that they could not comprehend how someone as powerful as Layla could die as she did. The person responsible, no, the being, Time, this was another variable to consider. Unlike Gildarts or the children, Makarov have heard tales of Time and read about them in books dating back during the First's time as Fairy Tail's Master and before. If Time is really the being Lucy saw, then things were more complicated than he believed. Taking no chances, he was going to escort Lucy home when Gildarts did in his place.

"_Leave things to me Old Man, I'll find out what happened."_

This is how Gildarts found himself escorting Lucy home. Cana was a different story altogether. The girl was originally meant to stay back at the guild, but with the combined efforts of Lucy's pleads of not wanting to be separated from her friend, and the sad stare Cana always seem to send him when he left the guild whenever she thought he was looking, he gave in and brought her along. However, now that he stood at the mansion belonging to the Heartfilia Family, he honestly wished he had not brought either of them and had investigated first.

"Papa, papa, mama, mamaaa!"

The Heartfilia Mansion was burning down to the ground and Lucy's screams echoes throughout the land.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The curtains fall ending the chapter and arc)<strong>_


	13. The Reunion I

_**Lucy and Natsu: The True Beginning**_

_**Naruto: So this is where Fairy Tail started huh?**_

_**Erza: Yes, but things will be quite different**_

_**Naruto: Really?**_

_**Erza: Yes, I am quite excited**_

_**(Mirajane and Lisanna walks into the studio)**_

_**Mirajane: Let's begin Lisanna**_

_**Lisanna: Yes Sister**_

_**(Mirajane and Lisanna clasp their hands together and hug each other closely. Naruto blushes at the sight, blood trickling out his nose)**_

_**Mirajane and Lisanna: Konsu does not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**_

_**(Erza glares at the two from the background, eyebrow twitching, a sword flashing in her hand. Natsu leaps over her head and over the sisters)**_

_**Natsu: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Empower!"<strong>_

A voice breaks the silence of the night of Hargeon. An explosion follows. A building falls and erupts in flames. A figure shoots out of the destroyed building. The Figure twists in the air, smoke trailing its form. Righting itself, the Figure moves its hands together and forms a strange cross symbol with its fingers, and shouts, rage and power expelling from his voice.

"_**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

The Figure now identified as a young man lands on the roof of someone's home. Around him, a hundred clouds of smoke fill the air. A second figure appears and lands on roof of the building across from the house the young man was standing on. The figure shaped like a young woman watches as the clouds clear, revealing identical clones of the young man. Seeing the number of clones, the Young Woman almost takes a step back in fright, but grits her teeth, refusing to runaway. In the Young Woman's hand was a whip engulfed in an orange-red flame. Striking the ground with the whip, the flames engulfing it disperse, and the Young Woman grabs the whip with both hands and concentrate. Lips parting, the Young Woman whispers softly, her voice traveling to the Young Man's ears thanks to the gentle blowing wind and he grins in response.

_**Empowerment**_

The earring in the Young Woman's left ear shines briefly and the whip in her shines brightly like a flashlight in the night. The light from the whip travels up her hand to her arm and across her body until it fully engulfs her. As this happen, the Young Man watches patiently, curious about this sudden development. His sharp eyes catch the woman's lips parting once again, and once again, her voice reaches his ears thanks to the gentle blowing wind as if it was purposely forcing him to listen to her.

_**Fairy's Light**_

No sooner had she said this, the Young Woman vanished from the Young Man's sight, physically and spiritually.

"The hell?"

A light flashes behind the Young Man. The shadow beneath him grows. Twenty clones behind him explode in a flash. Memories flash in the Young Man's eyes, and like the light, he saw flash behind him, the same light flashes in his mind, blinding him mentally. Forcing the memories away, the Young Man narrows his eyes, the shadows around him twisting and turning. Raising his right arm, a ball of swirling energy appears in the palm of his hand. The shadows turning around him shoots high in the air just as another wave of clones vanish. The shadows then shoot towards the swirling ball, wrapping it with its presence and filling it with its power, changing it pitch black. The Young Man's eyes, once a brilliant blue fades to a dark malicious red, a slit forms in the iris, and the whites of his eyes become black. The air around the Young Man changes completely. Once surrounded by an air of serious and calm. Now an air of malicious intent and death surrounds him, engulfs him. Bloodlust, uncontrollable bloodlust fills the air, making it thick and impossible to breath. Behind the Young Man, the Young Woman trips and falls, the bloodlust hitting her as if it was an attack. Hitting the ground hard, the Young Woman claws at her neck trying to breathe, but it was impossible. The Young Woman was clawing so fiercely she claws into her skin, spilling her own blood. While this happens, the Young Man faces the woman, red demonic eyes piercing through her clawing form. Slowly approaching her, the bloodlust grows, stilling the woman. The ball of swirling darkness in the Young Man's hand grows in size as he raises his hand in the air.

In the distance two figures watch on, another pair of young adults, a man and woman, the former literally on fire, while the other was gripping the sword in her hand so tightly veins spread across the hand holding it. The two desires to aid their friend; however, nothing could be done and they rage silently. A battle only their friend could fight and they made a promise not to interfere no matter what. By the chance they did interfere, their friend not only threatens to leave the guild, but to chase after the man she was fighting once more, and never associates with them again. Such a predicament they were in, and watching the man raise the large ball of dark energy in the air, preparing to kill their friend, the Flaming Man finally loses it and charges in, the Blade Woman following close behind him, both crying out for their friend about to be killed.

"LUCY!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Two Days Earlier**_

"10,000 Jewels."

"Miss, the price is 20,000 Jewels, I'm not dropping it."

"Are you saying you can't drop the price for me?"

Leaning in close to the counter, the merchant notices the way the woman's clothes hug every inch of her body, making extra emphasis on her cleavage. Noticing the way the man's eyes linger a little too long on her chest, the woman, the teen leans back, the blush on her cheeks fading slightly, but remaining, eyes glossy, face still set in a pout.

Minutes later, the woman, the teen, one Lucy Heartfilia (17) walks down the streets of Hargeon twirling her new Silver Key, the Celestial Spirit Nikora, around her finger, giggling happily.

"Ahh, to think he dropped the price to 8,000 jewels, what a horny old man."

Laughing joyously, Lucy stares at the new key, a distant memory of her mother buying her a Nikora Doll using the same method she had earlier on the merchant. Smiling fondly at the memory, Lucy almost takes no notice of the people staring at her. The people staring were mostly men. Women were staring at her as well, most in jealously, others in awe, and a few with lust, the last bunch were like the men. Blushing at the stares, Lucy stares at her clothing and sighs.

'_No wonder why it was so easy to persuade the merchant?'_

The clothing Lucy was currently in was her battle uniform. The design was not completely her own. Mirajane (19) had a big hand in coming up with her gear, something not usually allowed, but in this case, Lucy did not really mind. The reason Lucy banned Mira from designing any clothes for her is that all her designs screamed sex. Lucy can still see the last costume Mira made for her, it was for Halloween and like usual the guild threw a party. Everyone was dressed up, but only she and Mira herself were dressed in Mirajane exclusive clothes. While Mira was dressed like a skimpy zombie, she was dressed like a more than skimpy, and not yet to the level of naked (but very close to naked) vampire bunny. Lucy shivers remembering that night, swearing to a fool to Mire no longer. Unfortunately, she was weak when it came to Mira, which is why she was wearing what she was wearing now.

'_Thankfully I had some input in the designs.'_

The design was overall in Mira's view, somehow matching Lucy tastes in some twist of fate. Lucy is clad in a skintight black body suit that was almost like a second skin, but was in fact enchanted with armor-like properties and magic resistance. Over her second skin was a short open white coat with the guild's symbol on the back, the sleeves, and the side of the collar in black, a white skirt covered in numerous black magical symbols for no purpose at all for the moment, a black belt holding her Celestial Spirit Keys and white leather heeled boots. In Lucy's left ear was the earring belonging to her 'Big Sister'. Stamped on her right hand in pink is her Fairy Tail mark. The overall design was Mira's idea, which meant the skintight bodysuit was all she would have been wearing if she did not add the coat, jacket, and belt and yes, even the boots. For such a kind woman, Mirajane was too vulgar for her, well sometimes. It helps the woman mellowed out a lot since incident with Elfman. Feeling her mood dropping at the thought of her dead friend, Lucy pushes the thoughts away and changes her clothes in a flash using the magic Requip. Now in her normal attire (a white and blue Heart Kreuz shirt, a blue skirt, Celestial Keys attached to a brown belt on her waist, and black leather heeled boots) Lucy sighs in relief feeling the numerous eyes moving from her, but some remain.

A wild cry from a woman catches Lucy's attention. Another cry and another sound in her ears, Lucy winces at each one. These particular cries were nothing to worry about if you were not the cause of the screams. These screams, these horrid screams belong to only one group of women, fan girls, and for the life of her Lucy could never seem to escape them. Not that she had any, well too many of them, but they were always around in every city she went to and frankly, she was tired of it. Not that she disliked them (too much), because she had her tendencies to go in such a mode whenever she ran into Ur of the Ten Wizard Saints or when Mirajane became serious and showed why she was a S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail and not just a sexy-cute barmaid. However, Lucy was tired from her last mission and she wanted to go home and collapse in her bed. Having no patience of dealing with this particular breed of women for the moment, Lucy turns and heads in the opposite direction, but hearing the name of their affection causes her to stop and turn to them once more.

"SALAMANDER!"

Knowing only one Salamander all of Lucy's energy returns vigorously. A whip flashes in her right hand and she charges the crowd. A wide grin bordering on madness spreads across her face and she screams. The shout reaching the same heights of the fan girls, but unlike them, excitement and rage laces Lucy's tone instead of excitement and lust, and she makes it known by shouting louder.

"NATSU!"

Although she was beat, Lucy was ready for a fight. Sure, getting in a fight was not her best idea especially with a Dragon Slayer after a mission that left her rags and tatters with her magic nearly depleted, but this was Natsu and she always had energy to fight him. The last time they fought was two weeks ago before she went on her mission. Like normal, the battle was explosive and short. The battle unfortunately ended in Natsu's victory. For the past year, Natsu's rise in strength was drastic, soaring far above her own. Being worried about his growth was understandable, but this did not stop Lucy from challenging him. Each fight was nearly the same, mostly all in Natsu's favor, but she won some, using tact and skill to overwhelm his power and head on attacks. Before using such tactics against Natsu was unneeded, but since his rise in strength, the boy started, thinking while fighting, and in order to keep up with him she adapted to the change. This however did nothing for the power gap, and she looked for any way to close it. Natsu was her rival, like Lisanna and Erza. All females of the guild plus Natsu, minus Levy _(my best friend and fellow book lover)_ and Mirajane _(because she is so lovely, sweet, and beautiful, kyaa) _were her rivals, and she did not like the idea of being weaker than they are. The last mission however made the gap close between them as drastically as Natsu's rise in strength and it was all thanks to the earring her 'Big Sis' used to wear so many years ago.

"HEY NATSU LETS FIGHT!"

Lucy was finally beginning to understand the weight of the earring she now wore and its power. This did not mean she was above using it in a fight against her friend and clam victory after her last loss. Pushing pass the crowd, Lucy's eager face dies at the sight of the man circled by numerous women. This was not Natsu at all. This was some creepy looking dude using the alias the world gave Natsu and she sighs in misery. Disappointed, Lucy turns to leave, but stops. A blush rises to her cheeks once the man's eyes turn on her, and she chokes back a cry of delight. Horrified she almost gave the man the same scream she saved for Ur and Mirajane, Lucy tries to leave again, but found her body would not listen to her. Heart fluttering, Lucy places her hand over her chest trying to calm down, but the more she stares at the man, the more she felt the need to go over and wrap her arms around him and jump him like a dog in heat. Licking her tongue over her lips slowly, the blush covering her cheeks deepen at the sight of the man staring at her hard and her mind goes into a haze. A smirk graces her face and she approaches him, ignoring the enraged cries from the girls and women around her. The floozies were out of their league with this person, he was hers and she was going to show them all. Reaching her target, Lucy wraps her arms around him, pressing her body against him, and she smiles feeling his excitement.

Smile widening, Lucy leans in to give him the best kiss of his life and make him hers right then and there, when suddenly a hand grabs the back of her collar and yanks her back. Yelping, the haze clouding her mind fades along the further she is away from the man and his women. Able to think once again, Lucy's blush returns, but not from lust, no, this was out of embarrassment from her actions. Tears gather in her eyes, not believing what she did and almost did right there on the street. Embarrassing and humiliating were not enough to describe what Lucy was feeling. How could she face her friends now? What would her mother and father in heaven think? So deep in her despair, Lucy does not notice she is now on a bench and the person who saved her, a man in a cloak had wondered off in the store behind her. For five minutes, Lucy sits alone wallowing in despair, but only comes out of it when a voice calls out to her. Looking up, she saw a can of soda inches from her face and she yelps once more. The Cloak Man chuckles at her reaction and for the third time today Lucy blushes, once more out of embarrassment and this time a little anger.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, sorry," The Cloak Man holds up his hand in surrender. "Here thought you might me thirsty. Lemon lime and grape, hope you don't mind." Shaking her head, Lucy gladly takes the beverage and opens it. Curious on how the man managed to grab her favorite drink, but not curious enough to ask because she knew it was coincidence, Lucy drinks happily. As she drinks, the stranger opens his drink, a coke and lemonade bottle of soda, something Lucy notices. Blinking slowly, for a moment Lucy finds herself in the past, far in the past back at the Heartily Mansion where she and Naruto sits outside their home, drinking the same drinks in silence, happily under the blazing sun. Smiling warmly at the memory, Lucy takes a glance at the man's face, but saw nothing but a shadow. An illusion magic was concealing his identity Lucy notice, but does nothing to uncover it, not wanting to pry. "Curious about my face?" The Cloak Man's voice sounds and Lucy shakes her head. The man's voice was young, not young as a child, but young like a young man. The man was possibly around her age or a little older if she had to guess, but once again she did not want to pry.

"Not really," Answers Lucy setting her drink down. "I mean, I wouldn't mind seeing the face of the guy who saved me from making a fool of myself thanks to an idiot abusing Charm," Bristling at the memory, Lucy promises to kill the man later. "But you went through the trouble of using an illusion to hide your identity; you must have your reasons for doing so whatever they are."

"And what if I was a criminal?"

"Has nothing to do with me?" Now Lucy was nervous but she did not show it. "I'm not with the Magic Council or any law enforcement, not if I could if I wanted to because of my own record."

"Oh, so you're a criminal then?"

"No." The answer was quick and left not room for arguments. "I just," Lucy trails off and she rubs her arm nervously. "Caused a few damages to a few certain individuals and buildings in an incident last month during a mission," Lucy stares off to the side sweating heavily remembering when the mission went wrong, a few council members were injured, and their homes destroyed in the crossfire. Thankfully, the Master was able to convince the council not to have her arrested, but she was under house arrest at the guild until her mission two weeks ago as punishment. "Anyways, thank you for saving me and for the drink, it's my favorite." Beaming at the man, Lucy finishes her drink in one go earning another chuckle from the man. Finishing his own drink, the man tosses the bottle in the proper disposal and stands stretching. Turning to Lucy, the Man smiles and pats her on the head, freezing her in place and before she can take a swipe at him for being so familiar with her, he speaks, and when he does, the world, like her heart freezes over.

"Anytime Lucy, dattebayo."

Staring up at the man, Lucy found the shadow covering the man's face was gone, revealing his identity to her. A tan face, six whisker marks on his cheeks, crystal blue eyes, and a bright smile to finish off the look. Tears gather in Lucy's eyes, not sure, if she should believe what she was seeing or not. The proof was there. That smile, those eyes, that dark magic, and that damn verbal tick of his, yes; it was really him, Naruto Uzumaki (19), her big brother. Springing to her feet, Lucy rushes and hugs him tightly, crying her heart out. Surprised at the sudden turn of events, but expecting it, Naruto returns the hug.

"It's been a long time Lucy."

The girl nods in his chest and Naruto stares at the sky, silently wondering if it was okay for him to be doing this. Hearing a grumble from his chest, Naruto stares down at Lucy.

"What was that?"

Pulling her head from his chest but not releasing him, Lucy stares up at Naruto with her red eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Around."

Not liking the answer, Lucy pulls out of the hug and rubs her eyes. Trying to regain control of her emotions, she takes a deep breath, and tries again.

"Around?"

"Yes, I've been around."

Naruto does not elaborate and Lucy feels her temper rising. For a moment, the two stand in silence, staring at one another. Lips curling in a snarl, Lucy open her mouth to tell Naruto off when a familiar voice shouts for her, two of them.

"LUCY!"

Bad mood turning around in an instant at the sight of the fast approaching Natsu Dragneel (17) and Happy, Lucy smiles and waves at them.

"Natsu, Happy."

Skidding to a stop once he reaches Lucy, Natsu grins and gives Lucy a high five while Happy perches on the ground next to them. Natsu looks around wildly and Lucy cocks an eyebrow in amusement.

"What are you doing?"

"There was a guy with you, but he's gone." Shock, Lucy turns to Naruto only to find him gone. "I can still smell him, but the scent is scattered." Huffing, Natsu focuses on Lucy and stiffens seeing tears running down her face. Although he does not understand why Lucy was crying, he does what he usually does in this situation and hugs her. It was something Evergreen explained to him a long time ago to do whenever a girl is crying before him. Of course, he did not know it only applied to girls he knew which is why he got into a lot of trouble in his early years, but he learned eventually.

"Come on Lucy let's get to an inn."

Pulling Lucy away, Natsu glances to the right and up to where he felt eyes on him and his eyes narrow seeing the cloak form of Naruto staring down at him. Eyes narrowing further, a flicker of flames flicker out of Natsu's mouth, but focuses on Lucy and not the strange man eyeing him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Now at the inn and out the shower, Lucy flops on the bed, more exhausted than she thought possible. Seeing Naruto again was a real surprise. Now that she was calmer, she was able to think clearly. Ignoring Natsu who was busy bouncing next to her and Happy as he rampages around the room searching for food, Lucy allows her mind to wonder endlessly. The world around her fades and memories in the form of images appear around her. Still on her back, Lucy sorts through the memories using her right index finger to move the images around, arranging them for the better, making it easier for her to understand. She learned this trick two years ago. Based on the magic _Achieve_, _Memory Vault_ allows her to dive in her memories to better understand them and view them like a movie. Replaying today's events, Lucy sits up, the bed under her fading and a sofa appears in its place. A sigh escapes her lips as she watches the Creepy Dude, Bora use Charm on her and turn her into his mindless lust slave and thankfully not sex slave.

"_I will kill him for sure."_

In the real world Natsu notices, Lucy's eyes become glossy and unfocused. Knowing she activated her magic _Memory Vault_, the Dragon Slayer calms down and thinks about the man he saw Lucy with earlier. The moment he laid eyes on him, Natsu felt something akin to fear, but not for him, for Lucy. That man, Naruto he believes Lucy called him was something dangerous. The power he felt from him was something he only felt from three others his age, Erza, Mirajane and Laxus. It was not as if he was broadcasting his strength to the world, no, the strength he felt from him lurks beneath the surface, waiting to be unleashed at a moments notice, something he felt from only a select few, Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane being three of the few. For another to appear before him made him grin in anticipation at the hopes of possible trading blows with him. However, Lucy's reaction upon seeing him made him wonder. He remembers the stories Lucy tell about her family and the fun they used to have. More importantly, the fun she had with the boy who became her brother and friend, Naruto Uzumaki who disappeared all those years ago after the deaths of her family and servants. Unlike her father whose body was found burning in the mansion, and her mother who she knew was dead, Naruto was sent away somewhere like her, possibly alive like she. For years Lucy searched for Naruto, trying to see if he was alive or dead so she could either reunite him or bury his memory like she did her mother and father.

Throughout the years since joining Fairy Tail, she searched everywhere, looking for any hint of him. The missions she usually seized ranged from two weeks to a month, something she earned the right to do thanks to her determination and rise in strength. The girl was strong, something Natsu would admit without hesitation. Every mission she returns from she came back stronger than ever, and this time was no different. Natsu could practically taste the strength Lucy gained and he licks his lips in delight, thinking what kind of battle she would show him during this new mission. Speaking of the new mission he had yet to tell her about it and considering who would be arriving soon, he felt it would be best if he told her now before their teammate arrived.

"Lucy, wake up."

Snapping his finger in front of Lucy's face, the girl like he thought did not respond. A wild grin spreads across Natsu's face at the challenge. Oh how he enjoyed waking Lucy when she was like this. Taking a deep breath, Natsu cups his hands around his mouth and screams in Lucy's ear.

"WAKE UP LUCY WE HAVE A MISSION!"

Screaming in terror, Lucy leaps high in the air. Dropping out the air and hitting the ground with a bang, Lucy clutches her chest, breathing heavily. Hearing Natsu's laughter, Lucy sends the Dragon Slayer a withering glare, a glare promising death and the boy clamps his mouth shut in freight. Nearly having a heart attack is not something Lucy finds funny and she makes it known by jumping to her feet and tackling Natsu to the bed, straddling his waist. Hands moving to his neck to choke the life out of him, a cough sounds behind Lucy stopping her cold. Turning her head slowly to the one who stopped her from killing Natsu, Lucy freezes further at the sight of Erza Scarlet (19) staring from her to Natsu with a raised eyebrow. A blush decorates the woman's cheeks as she stares at the two of them and Lucy realizes what position she was in, and she blushes too.

"I understand I have irrupted something, if you'll excuse me."

Stepping out the room and closing the door with her blush darkening, Erza makes her way down the hall, but a shout from Lucy stops her.

"WAIT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Minutes later Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy sits in the room Lucy rented for the night. While Lucy was still blushing like crazy, Erza takes a sip of the tea Natsu prepared, and the Dragon Slayer himself takes a seat on the window seal at the open window drinking his own cup. Humming happily, Erza gives Natsu an appreciative nod.

"Well done Natsu, Lisanna taught you well."

Puffing up at the compliment, Natsu takes another sip of his tea, proud at his accomplishment. It was a long road, but Natsu learned how to brew tea so well he could possibly open a teashop and it was all thanks to Lisanna's teachings. Not that he knew it, but the reason for Lisanna teaching him was because she was tired of always brewing tea for him and felt it was a skill Natsu should know and knew it would benefit him in the future when they married. Of course, only Lisanna knew of the married bit, and there was no need for her to tell Natsu anything about it.

"About this mission what is it about and why are we teaming up for it?"

Lucy was honestly curious. Never before has the three of them come together like this for a mission, ever. This was a truly a first and for good reasons. Known to all in the guild as the _Incarnations of Destruction_, Master Makrov made it point to keep these three from forming a team at all cost. Of course, they never did, but not just from the Master's efforts, but because they were so similar and different, it would not work. Not to mention they felt teaming up would be troublesome and would hinder their efforts in completing them. There was Natsu and his headstrong actions that usually resulted in the destruction of some town, Lucy and her ability to miraculously injure anyone innocent plus her over analysis of a situation, and then there was Erza who was like Natsu ad Lucy combine in terms of destruction plus her no-nonsense Spartan attitude during mission time. A Dragon Slayer who preferred brute strength to thinking, a Celestial Mage who preferred planning to brute strength, and finally a Knight who preferred skill and swiftness to anything else during a mission had no business working together; at least that is what Lucy believes.

"Because our mission is to protect a man known as Bora," Lucy twitches and Erza ignores her, continuing. "From the mage known as Nine Tails." And like that, Lucy's world shatters.

A silence follows Erza's revelation of the mission they had to undertake. Not having heard this before, Natsu smiles widely, a fire burning in his eyes, suddenly more than eager to go on this mission, knowing a fight like no other would be soon. Lucy once more nearly had a heart attack when she heard this. Unlike Natsu, she did not actively search out dangerous opponents to face, and this person was the most dangerous mage known in the world. Erza herself smiles, and Lucy groans, knowing Erza was eager like Natsu to fight this person but was better at hiding it. For the past two years, the mage known as Nine Tails have become infamous throughout the world when he single handedly destroyed a leading magic institute in the west. There was nothing left of the institute, only a crater the size of a small town. Strangely enough, all was unharmed except for one man, the lead scientist of the facility. Beaten black and blue with the bones in his arms and legs shattered beyond repair, the man cried about Nine Tails, cursing his existence and a brain for some reason. Since then Nine Tails crimes stacked. On his record so far were the destruction of three magic institutes, two dark and one minor legal guild. Feared by his powerful use of Dark Magic, Clones, Energy Balls and demonic red eyes, the Nine Tails was a force to be recon with and Lucy wanted nothing to do with him.

"No way, I refuse."

Erza shakes her head.

"That's unacceptable Lucy; I've already accepted the mission on our behalf from the Master."

"He actually agreed to it?"

"No, Mira said she would convince him so I left it to her."

"She actually agreed to help you?"

Once more Erza shakes her head.

"She said she was doing it for you."

"For me?"

Falling silent, Lucy knew of Mira's special skill. The woman's secondary magic was a lost magic, _Seer_, the ability to see into the past and future through dreams. There was a chance Mira may have known about Naruto, and if it was true, then this mission may help her meet him once more.

"Fine, I'll do it."

There was no other choice than to do the mission, no matter how dangerous it was. Now that she finally found Naruto, she was not going to allow him to go so easily. While Lucy drifts off into another world where she and Naruto were a family again, Happy flies over to Erza and lands on her head. Eyebrow twitching, Erza stares up at the brightly smiling blue cat, and the Knight addresses him.

"Yes Happy?"

"How are we suppose to find Nine Tails?"

Humming thoughtfully, Erza takes this time to take another sip of her tea. It was now cooler, but was still drinkable. Finishing it quickly, she sets the cup down and answers the patiently waiting Happy.

"I have no idea, all I know he is in this town."

"And how do you know that?"

"I have a contact."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Nearly sighing in the direction the conversation was going, Lucy stares out the window and her eyes widen.

"My god."

Hearing the shock whisper, Happy, Erza and Natsu stares at the pale Lucy, and then follow her line of sight. The sight that greeted them was enough for Erza to stand, for the cup in Natsu's hand to drop, and for Happy to stare on, terror clouding his eyes. In the distance out at sea was a tower of darkness. The darkness piercing the heavens covers the shining stars in the night sky. The sea bleeds black. Large chunks of a ship drop from the sky, falling in the sea and the docks. People scatter, people scream, and the makeshift team of Fairy Tail move out to stop the one destroying the town, the mage, Nine Tails.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: A wonderful start<strong>_

_**Lucy: The beginning has me concerned**_

_**Naruto: Why?**_

_**Lucy: I'm obviously in some trouble, I don't like it**_

_**(Erza face is shining with stars sparkling around her)**_

_**Erza: I finally arrived in the main story**_

_**Naruto: But you were in the last chapter too**_

_**(Erza ignores Naruto)**_

_**Lucy (shakes her head): Natsu has a new skill at least**_

_**(Natsu is seen in the background learning how to bake cake from Lisanna)**_

_**Lucy: Good skills from the look of things**_

_**Naruto: Can you make Ramen Flavored Cake Lisanna-chan**_

_**(Lisanna makes a face at the thought of the cake, but nods, a blush decorating her cheeks at Naruto's bright smile)**_

_**Naruto: Awesome!**_

_**(Holding back the urge to vomit, Lucy turns away, face green)**_

_**Lucy: Um, we'll see you all next chapter**_


	14. The Reunion II

_**Natsu: ALRIGHT WE'RE BACK!**_

_**(Naruto crawls to the corner next to the whimpering Lucy and whimpers too)**_

_**Erza: It's not that bad Lucy**_

_**Lucy (Whimpers): Yes it is**_

_**Natsu: Come on Lucy now isn't the time we have work to do**_

_**Lucy (Cries): Leave me alone**_

_**Ultear: Let's move on shall we**_

_**Erza: Right. Konsu does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

_**Ultear: This plot however is his**_

_**Natsu: Before we forget let's start the music. (Natsu clicks a button on the wall and Fairy Tail's first opening, Snow Fairy starts playing). We have to do this right after all. Chapter Start**_

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the pillar of darkness, dragging the gray body of Bora by the head, Naruto Uzumaki sighs heavily. The man knew nothing of what he wanted. All of this destruction was for nothing. If only the fool had said it from the get go and not try to fight him, then maybe, just maybe he would still be active. Now here he was, drained of all magic, of all emotion, and there was nothing to save him from sinking into the abyss like the others before him. Walking towards shore, Naruto could feel the approach of three powerful mages fast approaching his position. One of the three was familiar to him and his eyes narrow. Now was not the time for this. The magic he used, the darkness that transpires into the abyss weakens him considerably. Not only that, but there was also the black blood he coughs up after the use.<p>

Dropping to his knees, Naruto vomits black blood, a lot of it, and a tremor goes through his body. A scream threatens to escape his mouth, but he grits his teeth. Releasing Bora, Naruto vaguely hears the sound of feet touching the ground. Vision blurring, Naruto looks up and rolls to the side, avoiding a sword. Rolling back and to his feet, Naruto leaps back, landing on the water. From above a fireball descends on him. The water beneath his feet bubbles. The air grows thick and hot. A familiar feeling bubbles within his gut, and rises up to his throat. Black blood dribbles through his teeth and leaks down his chin. Once more, he grits his teeth and back peddles across the water, trying to avoid the fireball. Not moving fast enough, the fireball closes in on him. A deep dark chuckle sounds in Naruto's mind. A power surges through him. The whisker marks on his cheeks darkens and his eyes become red, a slit appearing in the iris. A black energy bubbles out his body, surrounding him in a cloak of energy. A tail forms from the cloak, filling him with greater power. The wounds inside his body burns, refusing to heal, and yet healing, causing him pain like no other. A strangled roar escapes his throat. A shockwave booms from the roar. The shockwaves meets the incoming fireball and the fireball explodes on contact. Pain, pain, and more pain wrecks Naruto. The dark chuckle sounding in his mind grows in volume at the result of his pain. The darkness piercing the sky pulsates and then shatters like glass.

Shards of darkness falls from the sky like glass, dropping in the sea and on land. The landscape changes into a mass of darkness. Behind Naruto, the world becomes unnaturally dark. In front of him watching from the shoreline were Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Happy. The four watches Naruto carefully, the mage was snarling at them, crouched on all four like an animal, bearing fangs at them.

"Naruto," Lucy calls out to him. "Naruto!" She runs out to the water, but Erza holds her back with her vice-like grip. "Let me go!" Lucy flares her power, trying to beak free, but to no avail, Erza was stronger than she was.

"Stop it Lucy."

"No, I can do something about this."

Face scrunching up, Erza slaps Lucy, stunning the blonde-haired woman and shocking her friends.

"Erza!"

"Shut it. To act recklessly in this situation is foolish," Erza glares Lucy. "You know better Lucy. If it was just the power he was releasing then I wouldn't mind, but his state of mind is in chaos, one wrong move and we can set him off."

This situation was not good. Naruto's magic was going berserk and he too was going berserk. The power he was putting out was cutting it close to Erza's max. This was the reasons why Erza was adamant about not letting Lucy go close to the man. From what she was feeling, this was barely scratching the surface of the man's strength. The power, the feel of his power made her shakes, actually shake in fear. Thankfully, it was only her right arm, so she was able to hide it from her companions. Checking a glance at her companions, she found they were not reacting like she, and this confuses her. Why could they not sense it? She did no know, but what she understands from what she could feel from Lucy's brother, this man was dangerous for more reasons than she could possibly count.

Naruto releases another roar and the darkness swarming the city gathers around him, forming a wall around him. The wall suddenly constricts on Naruto, and then explodes, taking Naruto with it. The darkness littering the city evaporates in a thick mist. From the heavens, multiple rays of light pierce the sky of darkness. The rays of light piercing through the sky strikes the darkness covering the sea and land, destroying it all, making the world clean of excessive darkness. The Mages of Fairy Tail watches this all in silent awe, taking it all in various degrees. For his part Natsu was simply fascinated, and yet subdued due to the tears falling from Lucy's eyes. Mentioned before, Lucy was watching it all while crying silently. Erza watches it all silently while the shaking in her right arm becoming worst. Sensing the moods of his friends, Happy's ears drop and he lands next to Natsu.

"Natsu."

"Yea Happy?"

"Why is everyone so sad?"

"Because Lucy is sad."

Nodding in understanding, Happy gives Lucy a curious glance, but the girl would not meet his or anyone's eyes. The girl looks to be in deep thought. A moment passes and the darkness covering the city is all but gone, the light shining from the sky vanishes, and the night sky appears in all its glory, full moon, stars and all. The stars shine down on Lucy, something that almost goes unnoticed to her friends. A grim resolve sets itself on Lucy's face, a grim resolve that did not set well with Erza and Natsu, a resolve that made Happy nervous.

"He's still alive, and the next time we come against him, leave him to me, and if you interfere I'll leave the guild and will forever chase after him."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Life's Realm**_

Opening his eyes, Naruto awakens in a familiar forest. Sitting up slowly, he glances around and blinks seeing the grinning face of a girl inches from his own. Shouting, he crawls back, gaining distance from the laughing girl.

"Oh man you should have seen your face," The Girl points at him and makes a face. "It as all like 'Ah, what the hell?'"

Staring the girl over, Naruto was willing to admit she was cute, very cute, and yet strangely enough he was not attracted to her at all. To be honest, he felt like he should know her, but could not seem to figure out why. The girl had long golden blonde hair and blue eyes so deep Naruto could get lost in them if he stared at them long enough. The girl was clad in a black and orange school uniform for girls, a black dress shirt with an orange symbol on the left side of the shirt with a K on it, an orange skirt with black stripes on it, black socks and brown shoes. Once more, Naruto found the girl was cute, and the uniform added to the cuteness.

"Nice uniform, love the colors."

Naruto found himself speaking these words before he even realized he was saying it. The Girl however laughs, confusing Naruto.

"What's so funny?"

Scratching her cheek with her finger, The Girl answers with a blush of embarrassment decorating her cheeks.

"My dad said the same thing; it's the reason why he allowed me to go to my school. It was all because of the colors, honestly, he loves orange a little too much, but then again, orange isn't a bad color."

Grinning, the Girl looks away from Naruto and stares at the sky just as it turns a golden color.

"Don't tell that guy I was here, he doesn't even know I can come here."

Giving Naruto a wave, the Girl vanishes in a golden flash, just as the Man exits the grove of trees. Like he remembered all those years ago, the man looked the same, nothing about him had changed, same build, same hair, same eyes, and that same damn annoyed glare.

"Back again huh? This is the third time you came here, and honestly you're pissing me off."

"Uh huh, it's nice seeing you too Big Brother," Naruto climbs to his feet. "But I recall only being here once before."

The Man waves off Naruto's words.

"You only remember being here one, _I _remember you being here twice before, one of those times you were asleep for a year, you remember that?" The Man stares at Naruto intently. "Every time you use the power, you grow weak, so weak you fall asleep for long periods of time. Even reviving one person could put you to sleep for a month at a time, you managed to revive over two dozen people and that put you to sleep for a year."

Yes, Naruto does remember sleeping for a year, and during that yearlong sleep, he was at some point found by Ur and taken into her care. Also at some point, Virgo went missing (stolen), and he is still feeling the effects of that. Layla would be upset to know that someone stole Virgo from him, and Lucy, well Lucy would be devastated.

"Lucy."

"Lucy? Talking about Lucy Heartfilia, heard she was sent to the Abyss," Naruto snaps his eyes on the Man. "Let's hope she's lucky enough to wonder into Louise's Castle, the Abyss is her realm, and I do recall Louise does like her." The Man shrugs and walks over to the staring Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Demands Naruto angrily.

"Nothing, now get out!" The Man orders impassively.

The man snaps his fingers and Naruto vanishes in a burst of golden light. Clicking his tongue against his teeth, the Man stares at the golden sky as a black castle emerges his golden sky, a castle surrounded by a clear energy protecting it from the black substance tainting his beauty. Eyes darkening at the sight, the Man cross his arms over his chest, a golden light flaring from his body at his agitation and the anger he felt at having someone invading his realm again.

"Now what could have sprung up this meeting Louise-chan?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Once more opening his eyes, Naruto finds himself in another familiar place, and he groans seeing the black bars containing the beast. The Nine Tails grins at him, showing its pointy fangs.

"Well, well, seems like you me."

Saying nothing, Naruto stares at the seal on the gate. The seal was black, crumpled, and nearly gone.

"I don't like you."

The Nine Tails chuckle at Naruto's response.

"From your constant use of your so called Dark Invoke, you have been releasing me from my prison. You knew this, and yet you continue to use it. In fact, the constant use of the advance power has made my escape that much certain. I have to say, this is simply amazing. I never thought you would release me in such a way Naruto, I am truly grateful."

Glowering at the demon, Naruto could say nothing because everything the demon said was true. He knew what he was doing, but he had no choice, the power was necessary for his plans. When the time came when the Nine Tails was release, he would deal with him accordingly. Unlike the Other Naruto, this Naruto did not have the same relation with his Tailed Beast. There was no trust between the two, no friendship, only malice and acceptance of the other's presence. After his yearlong sleep, he awakened at the beast's cage and their first meeting was anything but pleasant. Even now, Naruto glares at the demon with barely contained anger. The damn demon almost skewered him with his claws. For some reason, the thought appalled and angered him more than it should.

"When you are freed, I will handle you, do not worry Nine Tails."

The Nine Tails chuckles at the boy's words. Glee colors his eyes, and it bows its head low, meeting Naruto's hardening gaze.

"Despite knowing my name you still refuse to speak it, you are truly an infuriating child Naruto, however, I await the day I am free so I can see how you handle me."

The black aura expelling from the Nine Tails cell swarms towards Naruto, and even as it washes over him, the man's eyes does not waver, in fact, they grow harder, colder, and a smirk graces his face.

"Like I said," Naruto's eyes gain a golden black tint. "I will handle you in due time."

For the first time, Naruto addresses the Nine Tails properly, an almost warm glint appearing in his eyes.

"Kurama."

The world fades and Naruto finds himself back in the real world, laying on the rooftop of someone's home. Blinking the sand from his eyes, Naruto sits up and nearly screams as a shock wrecks his body. Collapsing back on the ground, Naruto sighs and glares at the bright blue sky. Great, now that his body was like this, moving would be impossible for the next few hours. Even with Kurama's healing moving would be next to impossible, and he understood why. A week after awakening he discovered his body was rejecting his magic, treating it like a foreign object, killing him every time he used it. Ur discovered this about him during a friendly brawl in order to check his body and magic. The woman lived up to her title as a Wizard Saint, having deduced this after only thirty seconds into their fight, freezing him in place in order to tell him this. She forbids him from ever using Dark Invoke again, of course, he did not listen, and now he was in this mess, discharging his power and Kurama's essence whenever he used it.

"This really sucks."

There was only a matter of time before Kurama was freed, and when that freedom came he would be ready, the power of Dark Invoke as his strength or not. To allow Kurama to run free would be a catastrophe and he would not allow it. Kurama was his responsibility and he would not allow him to run free in a world where Lucy lives, where Ur and Ultear lives, if they died Naruto would not know what to do then.

"Lucy, how am I supposed to deal with you?"

There was so much Lucy was not aware of, so much he discovered during his time awake, during the time she was off running around with Fairy Tail. The mere thought made him angry. How could she be so happy after everything that happened? Their family was gone, and Layla and Jude were dead. How could she live so peacefully and do nothing knowing what happened? So many questions plagues Naruto's mind over this. Lucy loved her family, so for her to forget about them was something he could not understand. Unlike her, when he arrived at their home to find it destroyed, burnt down to nothing and discovered the death of Jude, the man he would have called father one day, and that his Layla was dead too, he went on a rampage to discover what happened.

"Those bastards."

Thankfully, Ur was with him at the time to stop him from doing anything too stupid, because he would have killed his first person that day, an innocent one at that. A single man was responsible for the deaths at the mansion that day. No, it was not just Jude killed in the fire or beforehand it was every servant. All those people, they were so kind to him, a boy who was a monster, treated like an outcast all his life by the people of his village, a complete strange in their lives, and they treated him like he has always been there, like he was Lucy, their child and charge. To him, they were everything he always imagines a family was like. Warm, kind, and full of love, unconditional love and Naruto could no be happier. However, that happiness he so craved was stolen from him, robbed, and Naruto wanted retribution for the one who did this. Unfortunately, things became complicated when he discovered the reason why everyone died. The target was Lucy and everyone else was collateral damage. For years Naruto had searched high and low for the culprit, the mage responsible for everything and came up with a few leads. The leads he found, well, he destroyed them in order to draw the mage out responsible for the deaths of those within the Heartfilia Mansion. As of yet, he gained no results other than a bad rep with the world.

"Lucy."

Not all things were bad; he did manage to kill a few assassins aiming for Lucy. It was by mere coincidence that day, but he saved her after running into her one day a few years back. The girl was unconscious at the time after a mission of some sort and he happened to come across her when he an assassin had a blade at her throat. Having quickly restrained the assassin, Naruto interrogated him and learned that his boss ordered the death and or capture of Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Learning all he needed to know, he killed the assassin via dark magic and quickly went to work, scouting the area for any other assassins in the area. Thankfully, he found none, but chose to shadow Lucy until she returned safely to her guild. From that point on, Naruto shadowed Lucy via a familiar he created from darkness. Ironically enough, the familiar was a fox, and he had it alert him whenever Lucy left the guild.

"What do I do?"

For years, Naruto protected Lucy from the shadows, protecting her from a total of six assassinations and three kidnappings. The girl had no idea how much trouble she was really in and how it affected those around her. Fortunately, he was not her only protector. Five knew of the dangers after Lucy's life. Those who did not know about the dangers protected her because she was their family, a member of their guild. This made things a lot easier for Naruto and thankfully, only three of them knew of his involvement in the protection. He could only pray Erza never discovered he is always right under her nose or she would have tried to kill him years ago.

He really would hate to have killed her out of self-defense; she was like a sister to Lucy, a perverted sister, but a sister nonetheless.

"I'll think about it later."

Closing his eyes, Naruto drifts off to sleep, deciding to deal with the Lucy and Fairy Tail problem later.

A few buildings away from Naruto's position, watching the sleeping mage intently were two hooded figures in black cloaks. They were women, their features hidden, but if one were to spot them, they would see the melons they call a chest. Eating overly sized chocolate chip cookies the two converses with the other while seated on the edge of a building. The hooded woman on the right turns to her companion, her brown eyes staring into her companion's darker set of brown eyes.

"You're the Messenger of Darkness; do you care to tell me how this happen Susan?"

The woman on the left known as the Messenger of Darkness chuckles at her companion's words.

"Using my name so freely, you truly are a piece of work Layla, my dear friend."

The Messenger of Life, Layla Heartfilia gives Susan a flat stare. How the woman could say such a thing after doing the same was beyond her, but Layla shrugs it off.

"Well?" Asks Layla again.

Putting her finger under her chin, Susan gives Layla a small smile, her long blue almost purple hair waving as she shakes her head side to side.

"Don't be silly Layla; you know why this is happening. Naruto Uzumaki is not meant to wield the Powers of Darkness. Through the influence of the Nine Tails and Crow the mage, Naruto Uzumaki gained the ability to tap into the Powers of Darkness and thus used a power his soul is not suited for. Fortunately through the interference of Time, something I'll have to talk to Ur about when she comes out of dream land, he has learned abilities he should have learned if he was in his own time and world," Susan takes a big bite of her cookie and hums happily, as the cookie melts in her mouth. Chewing and then swallowing, Susan continues, ignoring Layla's glare. "Unfortunately however things turned bad when he awakened his powers of Life a few years ago, and as you know, Life is neither Good or Evil, Light or Dark, it just is, and thus now his body, his soul is trying to reject the Darkness from his system to make form for Life. Not only is Naruto Uzumaki dying because of this, somehow he gained the ability to tap into the Abyss, which is something only Darkness or the Void can pass into that area with their power safely."

"I see, so it's as I expected," Layla bites her lip. "Will you help me in fixing this problem then? Right now he's asleep; he should be out for the next few hours."

Nodding, Susan finishes off her cookie and stands. "Sure, but we'll need to find the Messenger of the Abyss to complete the process. The abyss will eat at him until he is nothing more and I'm sure you and Kushina would hate for that to happen."

"More like he himself would throw a tantrum should he die in such a manner," Scoffs Layla standing. "He is such a child." A small smile tugs at Layla's lips. Her charge truly was something else. To think two hundred years have passed since her death and a hundred since she became a Messenger. A lot has changed, and yet not much has changed at all. The memories of her mortal days were few and unfortunately, they were a combination of many different lives, of her lives, and she was the result of all those lives. The boy below, she remembers him from one of her lives, the fun they had, the love she felt for him as if he was her own child. However, that was a lifetime ago, one of her lifetimes. The feelings she felt for him were conflicted. Sure he was her son, and yet also her Celestial, her charge. Maternal feelings and the duty as a Messenger were two things that should never mix. This was the main reason why she did not attack Time for sending her daughter to the Abyss, yet. The girl had it coming, sure, but the girl was still her daughter, no matter how stupid she was.

"I love her but she gives mother too many problems."

"Talking about Lucy?" Layla glances at Susan. "No need to worry about her if I know the Abyss like I know Darkness, then she's safe and sound." Said Susan and she walks away.

"What do you know about the Abyss?"

Susan does not answer and Layla watches her go. Annoyed at Susan's behavior, Layla takes a seat on the building's edge once more and watches Naruto to sleep. Always watching, waiting, it was a duty of a Messenger, and Layla knew it was only a matter of time before duty calls her away, for her Celestial, Naruto Uzumaki, known as the Celestial of Life.

"You're nothing but a fragment, but the end result is all that matters, so I'll continue waiting until that time."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You'll really leave the guild?"

"For the last time yes, now please be quiet so I can focus."

Ignoring Natsu's depressed face, Lucy closes her eyes and focuses, trying to find Naruto by using his power as a beacon. Having long since come accustom to Naruto's power and knowing he was in the area or at least she hopes he was still in the area, she was trying to locate him through his unnatural darkness. Not many would admit it, but darkness exist in everyone, some more than others, and Naruto is a rare case because his darkness is greater than the others are. Finding him was like finding a pillar of darkness in a realm of light scattered among many black stars. That was what she was trying to find with the magic of sensing she developed over the years. Unlike her peers, her ability to sense was out of the ordinary. Not only could she find anyone she desire in a five mile radius of her position, she could also decipher the magic affinity of the person she was trying to find if she so wished it. A strange sensing ability she awakened by chance, a power she did not like using. Call her crazy, but the stars talk to her whenever she uses the power. Like now for instance, they were talking to her, whispering secrets no man should ever hear. Thankfully she learned how filter them out for the most part, but she could hear them, their mocking, taunting, empowering words.

"_Do not falter."_

"_The Stars are your guide."_

"_Weaklings are not weak forever."_

"_Believe in the stars, believe in yourself."_

"_De la Stars."_

"_De la Light."_

"_De la Zodiac."_

"_De la Abyss."_

"_De la Heartfilia."_

Shaking hear head, Lucy tries and fails to push the voices away. However, the more she tried, the stronger they became. The world around Lucy fades and she finds herself among the stars. Staring at them all, one in particular catches her eyes. A golden star surrounded by an unnatural dark color. It was black, and yet it held a silver-purple shine to it. This is the color of Darkness, a tainted darkness surrounding the light of life. She did not know how she knew this, but Lucy knew this was Naruto's star. This was the fifth time she arrived in this strange place, and like always, near Naruto's star there was another gold star, and another, many others, they all connected to the unnaturally large gold star surrounded by a pure gold light. Every time she gazes upon this star or any of the others, an unnaturally fear goes through her, filling her with such fear she felt like her being would crumble if she gazed upon them too long. Also, there was something else. There was a person who always appears behind her, a person who casts such a large shadow over her, Lucy never dared to turn around fearing what would happen to her. The being was large in structure from what she could tell from its shadow. A woman's shadow with large angel wings holding a staff. This is what she saw every time she saw this being's shadow, and to be honest, she wondered why this person never killed her. Even though she was sure this was an illusion of some kind due to the power she was using, but she could not be sure, this fear was too real, the presence was too godly for it to be an illusion.

"Every time you come here you do not speak, that is quite disrespectful child. Tell me, do you know where you are?"

This was the first time the being spoke to her and it would not be the last. Not uttering a word out of fear, Lucy wills herself back to the real world, and she could see the shadow of the woman shake her head.

"Unlike the other Lucy, you are quite disrespectful. You should know better than to anger Good in her Caldron."

Blinking, Lucy finds herself back in her room. A few moments have passed since she gave Natsu his answer, and ten minutes or so is how long she spent with the stars. In that time she talked with the stars, found Naruto, and had a powerful speak words with her.

"I'm never using that ability again."

Every time she uses the ability, Lucy promises not to use it again and for good reason of course. However, for some reason she always does, and for the life of her she never understands why she does so. Oh well, this time she had a valid reason for doing so and she was glad she did. A determine glare appears in her eyes and she stares in the direction she senses Naruto in.

"Here I come Naruto-kun."

Behind her, Erza, Natsu, and Happy share a glance. Taking a step towards Lucy, Erza addresses the girl using a tone that holds no room for argument.

"We're coming Lucy, and we promise to the best of our ability not to interfere in your battle."

Seeing Lucy's questioning face, Natsu answers her silent question with a solemn expression.

"We're friends; family there's no way we could promise to not interfere in your fight. If things become messy, if it looks like your life will be in danger, we will interfere, but if not, then we will stand back and allow you to handle things," Natsu walks up to Lucy and rests his hand on her shoulder. "This is the promise we make to you." Gripping her shoulder tightly, Natsu relays his feelings to her about this situation, and Lucy nods in understanding.

"Fine, but you don't have to worry; Naruto would never try to kill me."

Lucy's belief in Naruto has always been strong, the belief that he would forever be her loving friend. The belief that he would always be a precious loved one. The belief that he was alive, somewhere out there. Now that she has finally found him, she was not going to let him out of her sight again, not ever. Knowing where he was, Lucy changes into her battle uniform and makes her way out the room with her precious friends, her family following her.

"Here I come Naruto-kun."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"They're coming."

Standing on top of a tower, Naruto stares in the direction where he senses Lucy and her friends fast approaching. He honestly did not know how they found him, but it did not matter. A fight was coming, he knew it, and he was ready. Things always came to fighting in the end and when it came between him and Lucy, it was how they settled many of their differences in the past. In the distance, he spots Lucy and her friends landing on a building not too far from his position. The four talk amongst themselves for a few moments and once they were done Lucy runs straight for him, leaping across buildings to reach him, a whip in one hand, a golden key in the other. In a flash a light, a bull or cow, Naruto was not sure what it was, but it appears next to Lucy wielding a battleaxe. A chuckle escapes Naruto at the sight. Lucy truly was Layla's daughter.

"Alright, it'll be like old times."

Taking a step back, Naruto slams his right hand on his palm, a dark light emitting from them.

"_**Dark Make: Fifty Kunai!"**_

Fifty kunai appear above and around Naruto. He grabs two from his sides, and fires the rest at the charging Lucy and Taurus. Like he thought, Lucy and the Zodiac Spirit easily deflects the kunai. Having prepared for this he smirks and forms another _Fifty Kunai_, these forming above Lucy and the spirit. Throwing his fist down the kunai drops from the sky like missiles. For a split second Lucy's eyes widen, a strange light flaring in them and the earring on her ear.

"Dodge to the right Taurus." Orders Lucy.

Not questioning his master's orders, Taurus dodges to the right just as Lucy dodges to the left, avoiding the barrage of kunai. Nearly being skewered from above shocks the spirit and he stares at Lucy in wonder, wondering how she knew about them if he did not. The girl had good senses, a truly worth master indeed. Watching her pull ahead of him, Taurus stops admiring her and gives chase. Being behind his master was not acceptable, especially when said master was known for doing stupid things, if not because of her actions, but for her spirits. Right now, the stupid things fall under the former the moment he saw a flame cover her whip.

"_**Empowerment of Fire!"**_

A smirk spreads across Naruto's face at the name.

"Oh, no more Flames, but now Fire," Mocks Naruto. "Baby Girl gone and grown up."

Twitching at the way Naruto was mocking her, Lucy attacks with her flaming whip with all the skill she mustered up throughout the years. To her dismay however, Naruto parries and dodges each strike. The flames were not bothering Naruto in the slightest, even as the flames of the fire licks his skin and char his clothes. Just as the flames of Lucy's fires licks Naruto's skin, the kunai in his hands nicks her own, cutting pass her enhanced clothes and into her skin. The close range fight was getting Lucy nowhere. It was unfortunate she did not know any range attacks. Naruto was the better in combat, even now as she, exchange blows with him; the fight was heavily in Naruto's favor. Stronger and faster, Naruto was all of this and more. The skill he uses to fight, it was like fighting against Erza. Powerful and overwhelming, and using the bear minimum to fight because how easy it would be to win.

Looking down on Lucy was not a good idea and Lucy was going to let this known now.

"_**Empower!"**_

The earring in Lucy's ear shines brightly and the symbol changes into a flame. A fire engulfs her right arm and with a roar slams her fist over his head sending him crashing through the roof of the building. Taurus cuts through the building and chases after Naruto, Lucy appearing by his side in an instant. Swinging his axe around, the spirit slashes at Naruto, aiming to behead him. Moving to slow to dodge the attack, Naruto grits his teeth, hoping the attack would not kill him. The attack never came however, because at that moment, Taurus vanishes in a flash and Lucy's flaming fist smashes into Naruto's face sending him crashing through the building once more. Having crashed the main support wall of the building, the building crumbles and then collapses with Lucy still inside. Cursing, Lucy allows the fire around her to flare, burning the rocks falling over her to nothing.

"You won't get away."

Over with Naruto the mage forms a hand seal shouting and a hundred clouds of smoke fill the air. The clouds of smoke surround him, not yet clearing but a hundred clones of Naruto appear around him. Calming his heart, Naruto stares at Lucy. The girl was standing on the top of someone's house, staring at him evenly. Since the battle began, Lucy had not said a word to him. Honestly, this confuses him. He expected Lucy to shout at him for his foolishness, to return to her, for something, but not this; he did not expect her to speak with him through her fist. All of the emotions, all she had to say to him, she said through her attacks. Anger, confusion, disappointment, determination, fear and love transfers to him whenever they clash, from her, he received a lot, but from him, she had yet to receive any of his feelings. It was unfair, he knew it, and he would respond in fold, it was only fair because she was his cute little sister.

'_Come on Lucy, I'm waiting.'_

Naruto watches as Lucy nearly take a step back the moment the clouds of smoke hiding his clones vanish. However, the fear fades, replaced by determination, and he watches her strike the ground with her flaming whip. The flames scatter into the air and he watches her grip the whip, a shine going through her earring and eyes. The girl whispers something, the whisper traveling to his ears thanks to the blowing wind.

"_**Empowerment."**_

A light similar to a flashlight in the night shines from the whip, traveling up to her hand, up her arm and around her body until she was bathed completely in the light. Lucy's lips parts and once more she whispers something, and once more, the wind makes it possible to hear her.

"_**Fairy's Light!"**_

Watching the light empowered Lucy, Naruto blinks, and then Lucy was gone, physically and spiritually.

"The hell?"

A light flashes behind Naruto. The shadow beneath his feet grows. Twenty clones explode in the flash. Memories flood his mind, and the same flash he saw behind him flashes in his mind, blinding him mentally. Pushing the memories away, Naruto focuses on locating Lucy, the shadows around him twisting and turning trying to find the girl. It was faint, but he felt movement from all around him. She was circling him, watching his every movement. Her eyes bore through his being as she destroys the clones. Naruto raises his right arm in the air, a swirling ball of energy appearing in his palm. The shadows twisting around him suddenly shoots in the air just as another wave of clones vanish. The shadows then shoots for the swirling energy ball in Naruto's hand, filling it with its presence and power, changing it from blue to pitch black.

_**Hahahaha**_

A deep dark laugh booms in Naruto's mind and his eyes once a brilliant blue were now a malicious red. The beast was interfering with his fight again, using his conflicting emotions as a gate. Yes, Naruto truly desires to convey his emotions to Lucy, but there were so many of them. Each emotion bore a heavy memory, many connected to his life before his time with the Heartfilia's, some during his time with them and many without them. Right now, there were three primary emotions shining in his eyes, roaring through the power he was suddenly releasing. They were hate, despair, and regret, the hate for the ones who did this to his family, the despair that he may never get the ones responsible for the destruction of his family and targeting Lucy, and the regret that he may never be able to play with his first friend again. As these negative emotions overwhelm Naruto's being, a slit forms in his iris, the whites of his eyes become black, and the whisker marks on his cheeks become wider and darker. Death fills the air. Kurama's bloodlust seeps through Naruto like a river, drowning everyone in the area, making it impossible to breathe. The bloodlust and the feeling of death hit Lucy as if attacked. Hitting the ground hard Lucy claws at her neck trying desperately to breathe, the clawing became so fierce she broke skin, drawing her own blood. Naruto approaches her, glaring down at her coldly. Ever so slowly, he draws closer and closer to her, memories of their time together flooding his mind. The bloodlust grows and Lucy stills staring at Naruto, eyes wide, and for the first time in her life, she felt true fear. Staring into his eyes, she could no longer see the boy she once called friend, brother. This truly was a monster, the monster mage known as Nine Tails. The swirling dark ball of energy in Naruto's hand grows in size to gigantic proportions as he raises his hand higher in the air. Faintly Lucy could hear her friends screaming her name, but it was faint, because Naruto's finally speaks, a whisper, and it was the name of the attack.

"_**Dark Massive Rasengan."**_

The roof crumbles under the force of the _Rasengan_, and the air screams from the attack as if in pain. The ball descends on Lucy, but it vanishes when Naruto heard Lucy whisper something, something that snaps him out of the negative emotions ruling him. The _Dark Massive Rasengan_ grows smaller until it vanishes completely. Naruto stares at Lucy, eyes wide in disbelief. The air returns to normal. Breathing heavily, Naruto takes a step back. Lucy's earlier words sound in his mind once more and tears gather in his eyes, but he refuses to allow them to fall. Not being able to take it anymore, Naruto turns and runs away. The shadows follow him obediently. A few of the shadows take shape of foxes, one of which grows until it was the size of a horse. Grabbing the horse size fox by its black fur, the fox melts in the shadows taking Naruto with it, and the other foxes follow suit, vanishing from the city completely. While all of this happens, Natsu and Erza arrive at Lucy's side. While Natsu frets over Lucy, Erza stares in the direction Naruto fled in, a question plaguing her mind, the same plaguing Natsu's as he turns in the same direction once he saw Lucy covered in superficial wounds.

'_What happened?'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Emerging from the shadows a few dozen miles outside the town, Naruto makes his way down the road, heading in a random direction, feet heavy. One of his familiars nuzzles against his leg trying to comfort him. Any other time Naruto would respond by giving the creatures of darkness a smile and a rub on the head, but now. Right now, however the despair he was reeling in earlier grows to dangerous levels. To think one word could shatter him so. The foxes gather around him, trying their best to comfort him, but it was not helping, Naruto could feel it, and he was falling fast.

_Monster_

Never did he believe he would hear Lucy of all people call him that.

_Monster!_

Naruto drops to his knees as his heart pounds loudly in his chest.

_Monster!_

The familiars share glances understanding passing through them. Two of the foxes wraps their long tails around Naruto, lifts him, and sets him on the horse size fox's back. The foxes talk amongst one another in fox tongue, a yip here and there, planning to take Naruto far from any harm. They were loyal familiars from the realm of darkness, created for the sole purpose of protecting a user of darkness. Although a being of neutral alignment, Naruto had somehow made contact with darkness. Through the will of their master, they made a contract with Naruto and became his familiars. Loyal to the Darkness and loyal to Naruto as his familiar, they would follow orders without question and protect their current Master. The decision now was to take him away from his source of pain and heal his fractured mind. Truly, that master of theirs did not belong in the darkness at all.

_Monster!_

Memories of his life in Konoha floods Naruto's mind, drowning him in unpleasant memories. The villagers calling Naruto a monster and demon, shunning him, treating him as if he did not exist, that life was miserable. Lucy calling him a Monster hurts, it really does, the memories they brought with them were too much. Heart hurting terribly, Naruto clutches his chest tightly. Kurama's laughter booms in his mind, angering Naruto greatly. The beast, it was all his fault. Why did he have to interfere? Why? Now Lucy was afraid of him and thought of him a monster. There was no helping it, he was a monster after all, having been called so since he was a child and his actions of a late did nothing to make anyone or thing to think otherwise.

'_I'm a monster.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Silence accompanies the group on their road to Fairy Tail. Natsu, Erza, and Happy cast the silent Lucy concern stares. Since the battles end Lucy has been silent, eyes uncharacteristically dark and unresponsive. Not even Natsu's prods at her cheek made her react. The girl was dead to the world, body moving on autopilot as she made her way home. Memories flash through Lucy's mind, memories of the fight. The cold despicable words she said to Naruto roars loudly in her mind.

_Monster_

How could she say such a thing to him?

_Monster!_

Lucy knew what the words meant to him, how could she not. The stories he told about the land he was in before were still fresh to her. The pain in his voice when he told her the story was unbearable, not that all of his stories were full of despair. The stories he would tell her about the Old Man Hokage and the fun times he had with him.

_Monster!_

The heartbreak, the pain and sorrow in his eyes were enough to freeze her being and bring up the memories of the past when he told her those stories. Remembering them was enough for her to hate herself. How could she hurt him so? How could everything go wrong? How could she be so heartless? Damn, she curses her stupidity and the fact that the last thing Naruto would remember her by would be the heartless words she said to him.

_Monster!_

Heart pounding loudly in her ears and against her chest, Lucy lowers her eyes and whispers an apology to the air, wishing her words would reach him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I really am."

Coming to a stop and forcing her friends to stop as well, Lucy stares at the night sky and makes a vow to find Naruto and apologize to him in person, to make things right with him. Speaking of apologizes, she has yet to apologize to her friends for threatening to leave the guild, and knew had to be done, but not now, tomorrow for sure, but not now, she had too much on her mind. Unfortunately, the things on her mind will only increase from here on.

"Halt right there."

The air around the Fairy Tail members shimmers, revealing soldiers of the Magic Council. Standing at the head was a familiar face, someone Lucy has not seen in person in almost four years.

"Ur-san."

The woman smiles at Lucy, a crooked smile.

"Not quite," The Ur look alike holds up her hand and the soldiers quickly apprehends Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Happy. "I am Ultear Milkovich a member of the Magic Council and as of right now, Fairy Tail you are under arrest for the destruction in Hargeon. If you choose to resist I will be force to handle you accordingly." Ultear (19) holds up a crystal ball it floating obediently by her head. Lucy stares at Ultear, eyes wide.

"Ultear-san, I'm remember you, you're Ur-san's daughter."

Cocking an eyebrow at the fact that Lucy knew her mother, but not giving any other response, Ultear orders her men to take them away. Staring at them all, Ultear focuses on Lucy again, painting her face to a picture she saw in her mother's home not too long ago.

'_Blonde hair, brown eyes, a very impressive bust and a delicious figure. She looks to be a carbon copy of Layla Heartfilia.'_ For a second Ultear pauses, the gears in her head turning rapidly. Remembering a certain someone in Fairy Tail's Guild Roster, Ultear stares at Lucy once again, now understanding why she looks like Layla.

'_She's Layla's daughter Lucy, Naruto's little sister.'_

Smiling to herself, the woman stares at the younger girl and then at her impressive chest once more. For a moment her hands twitch, but she keeps them at her side, holding back the urge to grope Lucy's chest. Unfortunately, she was on official council business and any assault on them would be bad for her, the last thing she needs is to be scolded by her elders or better yet, her mother.

'_It's her fault I'm like this…Stupid Mom.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Character Profiles<strong>_

**Name - Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age - 19**

**DOB - October 10****th**** X766 (Unofficial Year)**

**Magic - Dark Magic (Dark Invoke), Molding Magic (Dark Make)**

**Abilities - Kurama the Nina Tails, Shadow Clones, Rasengan**

**Secret Files - From another world and time Naruto is a man full of pain. For a full year the man been in a coma recovering from the day he brought many back to life when he was twelve. In addition he has been on a man hunt for the one who killed his family and friends at the Heartfilia Mansion. He is secretly protecting Lucy from the shadows and searching for a way to reach Time to give her a punch to the face. Has an impossible love for ramen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name - Lucy Heartfilia<strong>

**Age - 17**

**DOB - July 1****st**** X767**

**Magic - Celestial Spirit Magic, Requip, Light Magic (Fairy's Light), Empowerment Magic (Fire, Light)**

**Abilities - Sensor (Stars)**

**Weapons - Whip, Body, Smile**

**Equipment - Mystical Star Earring**

**Secret Files - Lucy loves books and is writing her own book based on her life and adventures. As of now she has written two books. Unfortunately she has yet to send it out to a publisher because of a shyness. The only person to have read her book is her best friend Levy. Other than the books, Lucy holds weekly sleepovers with the girls of Fairy Tail and is a frequent target of Erza's sexual harassment when the armor girl is sleeping.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name - Natsu Dragneel<strong>

**Age - 17 (Presumably)**

**DOB - Unknown**

**Magic - Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Flames of Emotion**

**Abilities - Emotions, Enhanced Physical Prowess, Enhanced Senses Prowess**

**Equipment - Igneel's Scarf**

**Secret Files - Although he seems innocent, Natsu is a pervert and usually joins Master Makarov when he peeks on the Fairy Girls when they're bathing. Has a huge crush on Cana Alberona**

* * *

><p><strong>Name - Erza Scarlet<strong>

**Age - 19**

**DOB - Year X765**

**Magic - Requip (The Knight), Sword Magic, Telekinesis**

**Abilities - Unstoppable Will, Presence**

**Weapons - Over 300 Swords, Axes, Staffs, and other weapons**

**Secret Files - Erza seems to have develop a crush on her senior member Lucy Heartfilia without realizing it. Every time a sleep over happens, she somehow ends up in Lucy's bed. Secretly enjoys reading under the night sky on very high places while enjoying a good wine. It should be noted that Erza can not hold her liquor. Has a rivalry with Mirajane Strauss.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name - Happy<strong>

**Age - 6**

**DOB - Year X778**

**Magic - Aera**

**Secret Files - Has an unnatural love for fish. One day while searching for fish he ran into Erza eating an enormous fish completely forgetting he had left Erza at camp with Natsu to find food. After joining 'Erza' for lunch, the two talked for hours, and when he heard someone calling for him, he turned to see Erza, and when he turned back to 'Erza', she was gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name - Ultear Milkovich<strong>

**Age - 19**

**DOB - Year X765**

**Magic - Ice-Make, Transformation, Telekinesis, Thought Projection**

**Abilities - Presence, Precognition (Ten Seconds)**

**Weapons - Magic Sword (Ice Empowered), Orb**

**Secret Files - Because of being around her mother for so long, Ultear has been effected by her mother's love of breast. Fortunately she learned how to control the urge to grope at sight. Has dreams of an alternate Ultear and is using the dreams for a personal objective.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: Finally done<strong>_

_**Lucy: A long chapter, a very long chapter**_

_**(Naruto stares at Lucy)**_

_**Naruto: So…still upset about the latest chapter of Fairy Tail?**_

_**(Lucy stares at Naruto, a twitch in her eye)**_

_**Lucy: Let's not talk about this now and focus on this chapter**_

_**Naruto: Right. Don't forget about the Character Popularity Poll in the author's profile**_

_**Erza: What does that have to do about the chapter?**_

_**Naruto: A lot. (Naruto waves his arms around) We need more voters. The number one and two gets a special chapter dedicated to them.**_

_**(Shouts are heard from outside the studio)**_

_**Naruto: Shut up Naru you wouldn't have won anyway!**_


	15. Reunion III

_**Naruto: And we're back**_

_**Natsu: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!**_

_**Naruto: Shut up!**_

_**Natsu: NEVER!**_

_**Erza (bows deeply): Thank you for being patient with us**_

_**Lucy: We're not done yet**_

_**Wendy: We're resuming once more**_

_**Erza: Konsu does not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**_

_**Wendy and Naruto: Let's begin!**_

* * *

><p>A long suffering sigh escapes Ultear. The interrogations were long and pointless. The three mages from Fairy Tail were truly something else. Tapping her pen on the table, Ultear once more relives the suffering she endured a few hours ago. She curses her tendency to do things on her own when she had underlings to do this kind of thing.<p>

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Interrogation Subject - Natsu Dragneel**

"Gyaaa, I'll tell you nothing!"

Flames shoot out of Natsu's mouth and Ultear groans at the increasing temperature. She really did not like hot things, people or places. Pulling at her shirt, Ultear pushes down her annoyance.

"I didn't even ask you anything yet."

Flames coming to an abrupt stop, Natsu steps off his chair and takes a seat.

"Ah, sorry about that."

"No problem."

For a few moments the two sit in silence. Taking a paper off the table, Ultear begins reading off of it to the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu Dragneel, seventeen years old, and the infamous Fire Dragon Slayer of the guild Fairy Tail," Ultear narrows her eyes at the smirking boy. "The list of destruction you caused over the past couple of years is so outrageous I don't understand why you haven't been locked away for the safety of the people," Natsu shrugs. "Anyway this is not what we're here to discuss. Actually it is. Tell me about the incident in Haregon."

As if this was a cue, Natsu leaps on his chair and shouts, his voice shaking the walls, flames shooting out his mouth as he did.

"Gyaaa, I'll tell you nothing!"

The room's temperature increases once more and Ultear groans. The boy was really grating on her nerves. Why could he not stop shouting and making things hot? Unbuttoning her coat and shirt to cool down, Ultear frowns hearing Natsu's screaming stop. Glancing up at him, she makes a face seeing his eyes were on her chest with a trickle of blood running down his nose. Great, not only was he an idiot, the Dragon Slayer was also a pervert.

_'Not that I can blame him. I did start undressing after all. I blame mother for this too.'_

Snapping her fingers to get the boy's attention, Ultear shouts at him.

"Eyes off the chest!"

"You're almost as big as Lucy," Natsu peers at Ultear's chest closely. "Hmm, actually I may be wrong. Maybe you and Cana can be in the same running," Natsu rubs his chin thoughtfully. "What's your sizes lady?" Natsu brings out a notebook from nowhere and peers at Ultear intently.

Stun and confused at the sudden flip in positions, Ultear splutters. Trying to gain control of the situation, she takes a deep breath trying to calm down, but it proves hopeless from the onslaught of questions Natsu was throwing at her about her chest, hips and thighs. A vein pulsates violently in her forehead and she slams her hands on the table shutting Natsu up.

"I'm the one asking the questions here! And stop it with the perverted questions!"

This interrogation was a complete failure.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Interrogation Subject - Erza Scarlet**

"Name?"

"Erza Scarlet."

"Age?"

"19."

"Guild?"

"Fairy Tail."

"Rank?"

"S-Class."

Ultear and Erza glares at the other from across the table. The former had her legs cross, a pen placed firmly between her lips while the latter had her arms crossed under her breast, eyes narrowed like the other woman. There was a no nonsense air in the room. Two serious woman, one who just came out of annoying interrogation with a perverted Dragon Slayer which resulted in a killer headache and the other who wanted nothing more to be with her loving sempai. These two were annoyed and wanted this over with as soon as possible.

"Tell me about the incident in Haregon."

"Of course. It started with me trying on clothes in front of my mirror three days ago," A happy blush spreads across Erza's cheeks. "I wanted to find the perfect outfit for the sleepover that would take place tonight. I was not going to be outdone by Mirajane again, something I promised myself. This was the night, my night, and I was finally going to make."

Holding up her hand, Ultear cuts Erza off.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Erza answers without hesitation.

"Recalling the events leading up to the incident from every little detail, memory, and feeling I remember. Master once told me this is how officials write their reports so I'm saving you time by being so detailed in my verbal report that you can do your job efficiently."

No, that was wrong, so very wrong. The idiot girl was giving her more work. Before she could tell her to stop, Erza continues on detailing every little thing she felt, saw, and experienced. Unfortunately they did not reach Haregon because Erza felt it was necessary to relive a fantasy she had about a senpai Ultear was sure she never wanted to meet.

This senpai sounded damn kinky or maybe it was just Erza. Once again, the interrogation was a complete failure.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Interrogation Subject - Happy**

"So...what do you know?"

"I won't say anything unless I have fish."

Ultear glares at the blue cat. The little kitten was playing hardball. The nerve of the damn kitten. If it wasn't so cute she would have skinned it alive already and fed it to a shark. A fish eating a cat, talk about ironic. However, since the little kitten was cute she was willing to submit to its demands. Calling for the fish the kitten wants, Ultear asks another question.

"Were you born this cute?"

This was one of Ultear's biggest weaknesses. Cute fluffy things. Yes, it was the only trait she did not receive from her mother and it was one of the most embarrassing ones at that. However in front of the kitten she could not hold back the need to reel in such a cute creature.

"Aye Sir."

Nearly squealing at the phrase, Ultear settles with blushing. Yes, she had to have this kitten for herself. She wonders how much the Perverted Dragon Slayer would give for him. The fish soon arrives and as Happy munches down on them, Ultear gains control of her emotions and begins the interrogation once more.

"So, what do you know of the incident."

"Hmm," Happy sets the fish down and stares Ultear in the eyes. The kitten's face was the perfect definition of seriousness. Finally, this was what she waiting for. After two failed interrogations she was finally going to get some answers, real worthwhile answers. "I," Ultear nods. "I only remember Lucy being really sad and fighting. That's all."

Deflating visibly, Ultear stares at the kitten, no, the dratted cat in betrayal.

"That's it, really, that's it?"

Happy answers happily before happily biting into his fish.

"Aye, that's it."

Slamming her head against the table and ignoring the rattling of plates, Ultear decides that this interrogation was also a failure.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Interrogation Subject - Lucy Heartfilia**

This one made Ultear feel strange. Out of the gathered three, this was the oldest member of Fairy Tail and the strangest. A beauty with a body any man would want to get their hands on and women would love to have for themselves. A stare full of boredom and an air of barely contained hostility. Honestly it was a terrible combination. Moving away from Lucy's body and the chest she really wants to grope, Ultear tries to get down to business, but remembers something important.

"You said you knew my mother."

Perking up at the subject, Lucy smiles brightly.

"Ur-san. Yeah she was friends with my mother. I met her years ago when I was a child out of chance. Actually, it was when we met you too. You were unconscious at the time though," Lucy scratches her cheek smiling. "Sorry I don't really remember too much of the event."

Yeah, this was proving to be pointless. At least Ultear established they had a connection of some kind. However there was a deeper connection than that, she knew it. There was a feeling in the back of her mind, something was nagging at her about this girl. Staring at her intently, Ultear is unaware her eyes were beginning to glow. Lucy notices however and before she could say anything the same glow appears in her eyes. A blinding white light and the next thing they know their floating above a campsite completely naked where two familiar women were seated. The two women were Lucy Heartfilia (20) and Ultear Milkovich (22). The younger woman had her knees to her chest, head resting on her knees as she peers into the fire unblinking.

"No matter how long you stare into the fire you won't learn Fire Dragon Slayer Magic y'know."

Moving her head away from the fire to glare at the smirking Ultear, Lucy huffs and focuses back on the fire.

"It won't work."

"Shut up Ul-san I just have to focus."

A vein pulsates in Ultear's forehead, but she remains silent. The girl was just trying to rile her up. Sure she made peace with her mother, but it did not mean she would not get angry if someone called her Ul, especially if it was not Meredy. Watching the girl from across the fire, Ultear huffs herself and raises an eyebrow seeing the earrings in Lucy's ears glowing a faint gold. The flames of the fire flickers Lucy's way growing hotter by the second. The earrings in Lucy's ears change. The left earring was shaped like a dragon, while the right was in shape of a flame. Sweat dripping down her face, Lucy reaches out for the fire, but the moment she touches the fire, the earrings return to normal and she burns her hand. Yelping, Lucy pulls back her hand and immediately sucks on her burnt flesh. Hearing laughter, Lucy glares at Ultear, tears brimming her eyes.

"Shut up Ul-san."

"I told you it was impossible."

"No it's not. These earrings allow me to harness the abilities and powers of my Zodiac. But I believe if I train hard enough I can use the abilities of others, mainly of those close to my heart."

Humming at the information, Ultear shrugs and leans back, staring at the full moon.

"A year has gone by since Fairy Tail was annihilated," Ultear sighs. "You and the girl are the last members left. How are you still so positive about everything?"

The answer came to Lucy instantly and she pulls her hand out of her mouth so she could smile at Ultear as she gives it.

"Because if I'm sad, then the others would be sad too, and I don't want them to be sad, even in death. So I'll keep on smiling, not for me, but for them," Lucy holds up her hand where her Guild Stamp was, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'll keep being happy for Fairy Tail." The guild stamp shines brightly at the declaration and the earrings in Lucy's ears gain the same shine.

Smiling at Lucy's words, but not facing her, missing the shine on her hand and earrings, Ultear responds.

"Such a girl you are Lucy Heartfilia."

Watching the scene, Lucy and Ultear share a glance, not sure what to make of this. For one this has never happened before, and for the other this has never happened with another before. The world around them fades and two finds them back in the interrogation room. For a moment all is silent. A bead of sweat slides down Ultear's face as information floods her mind. The beginnings of a headache were forming. This was not good. She could not have an attack now of all times. Clutching her head with one hand, she gives Lucy a glance and found the girl holding her head with both hands, tears streaming down her face. Calling for medical assistance, Ultear watches the medics escort Lucy out the room. Even as she is taken away, Lucy tries to face Ultear, but with a swift motion of her hand, she sends her and the medics flying out the room. Waving her hand once more the door shuts with a bang. Slouching forward as her headache becomes worse, Ultear sighs once more and falls into a deep sleep.

This interrogation was also a big failure.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Present Time**

The last interrogation was not as pointless as the others, but it was pretty pointless relating to the case. Placing the pen in her mouth, Ultear stares out the window thoughtfully. Something was stirring and it centers on Lucy Heartfilia. Needing to see the girl once more, Ultear leaves her chair and office. Making her way to the cells below, Ultear is stopped by one of her men.

"Ultear-sama the guild master of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov Dreyer is here for the prisoners."

Pinching the bridge of her nose at another problem arising, Ultear gives the man her thanks and makes her way to greet the old master.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Prison Cells**

"Let me out I'm innocent!"

Flames shoot out of Natsu's mouth as he clings to the bars. Shaking them, or trying to shake them, but only managing to shake his body, Natsu continues to cry out for his innocence, annoying his guild mates. Seated on the bed next to a nervously sweating Lucy, Erza glares at Natsu, all the while holding Lucy's hands in her own. Resting on Lucy's head was Happy, amused at his friends' antics. This is the scene Makarov Dreyer saw when he arrives at their cell. Still shouting for his innocence, Natsu takes no notice of the master. He was not the only one not to notice him however. Mind blank of all thoughts because of Erza holding her hand, Lucy too did not know their master had arrived. Erza however does and she greets the master with a smile, a happy blush covering her cheeks at the fact she was holding her loving senpai's hand.

"Hello Master."

Raising his hand in greeting, Makarov glances at Natsu, Lucy, and finally to the laughing Happy. Seeing the master's bewildered face, Erza coughs, and reluctantly removes her hand from her beloved senpai. Changing from overbearing loving kohai to strict guild girl, Erza stands at ready and speaks as if she was a soldier and Makarov was her superior.

"Master, I apologize for the shame we must have brought you and the guild for being apprehended," Erza bows her head in apology. "Next time I'll make sure we'll escape successfully."

Liking it better if the team was never arrested again, Makarov nods regardless and gives the annoyed exhausted guard a tired smile.

"Can you release them now?"

The man did not need to be told twice and faster than the eye could see, the cell was open and the man as running away shouting that he was free from the craziness that was Fairy Tail. A bead of sweat slides down Makarov face at the sight and he turns to his troublesome children, wondering once more for the billionth time since the team form, why he permitted this team to be formed. Knowing thinking about it would only make his head hurt worst, Makarov stops his train of thought and motions his troublesome children out. They do so silently, each fearing the punishment they will receive once they return to the guild. Making their way out the prison and to the upper levels, the group is confronted by Ultear. The woman glares at the group and they glare back, well, Erza, Natsu, and Happy did, Lucy looks away however, and Makarov raises an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming they gave you trouble." Grumbles the Master.

"More trouble you can imagine." Answers Ultear.

An uncomfortable silence passes between them.

"Are there more documents needed to be filled?"

"Not at all. I just wish to speak with Lucy Heartfilia."

Perking up at her name, Lucy glances at Ultear questionably. Before she could speak however, Erza does, cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"And what do you need to speak to senpai about?"

Returning the glare Erza was throwing her and then blushing remembering the senpai Erza was fantasying about before, the Council member brings her hand to her face and shakes her head slowly.

"Nothing your kinky ass need to concern yourself over," Erza splutters while Natsu laughs loudly. "I just wish to speak about earlier." Ultear was very concerned over what she saw and wanted to know more about their apparent relationship with the other. The information she gained from the memory was nothing to laugh at. After waking she knew things, things that should not be true, but she knew they were, at least in one reality. From the glances Lucy was shooting her and the way she was trying not to face her, she knew the girl did not believe what she saw or learned from the memory they shared. Finally however, the girl does face her and she gives her a small glare.

"If I remember correctly you threw me out the room the last time we talked."

"Circumstances." Answers Ultear waving off Lucy's anger.

"Threw you out!" Whispers an outraged Erza.

The knight flexes her hand, a light beginning to shine, but dies out a second later. Erza may be overprotective and maybe even in love with Lucy, but she was not stupid and would not do anything to really throw them in jail. It did not matter however, she would let this go, but if this person ever crosses her path again she would take her down in the name of love.

Reading Erza's intentions through her eyes, Ultear smirks at the redhead, and then focuses back on Lucy, but the girl was already walking passed her, not even glancing her way. Not allowing the girl to walk off like this, especially when she needed answers, Ultear grabs Lucy's shoulder tightly. When she does, Lucy snaps her head to Ultear, and the moment she does, she wishes she hadn't when she saw a familiar glow in Ultear's eyes. Time slows, and the next thing Lucy knew, she was floating next to Ultear once more, and once more she was naked with an equally naked Ultear. Groaning at her misfortune, Lucy spots the other Lucy resting peacefully with her head on the other Ultear's lap. The other Lucy was groaning painfully in her sleep, tears spilling out her eyes. While the girl was crying in her sleep, Ultear silently runs her hand through her hair, saying nothing, eyes dark and regretful. A flash of light blinds the girls, and they find themselves back in the hall, once more holding their heads in pain, information once again filling their minds. Ultear stumbles away from Lucy just as Lucy stumbles back, pupils dilating. While Ultear slides the wall in pain, Lucy is caught by Makarov as she falls unconscious. Panting heavily, Ultear feels her body shutting down. She curses mentally, not thinking this would happen. The memories assaulting her this time around was worse than earlier. Along with these particular memories came emotions, emotions she should not be feeling towards someone she just met. Crying out, Ultear suddenly grows still and slumps over unconscious. While all this goes on, Natsu screams for help, and Erza rushes over to Ultear seeing the Master checking Lucy over.

'_What is going on?'_ Thought Erza scowling.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Elsewhere**_

Cracking open his eyes, Naruto finds himself in a bed not his own, in a room that did not belong to him. This was not out of the ordinary seeing how he did not have a place to call home, but this was not a bed he remembers falling asleep in. Trying to remember how he ended up in this room, he concentrates, sorting out his memories. Little by little things fall to place. His battle with Fairy Tail, his showdown with Lucy, the words Lucy said to him and he running away from the fact she called him a monster. Even now his heart hurts from those words. Never did he believe Lucy would ever call him a monster. Heartbreaking did not begin to describe the feeling he felt when she said that to him. No matter how heartbreaking her words were, it did not explain where he was. This was not Ur's home, this much he was certain of. He awaken in her house one too many times not recognize it and even if it was, she would be sitting on his chest wearing nothing but her underwear just to embarrasses him. Yes, he was silently glad this was not her house.

"Where am I then?"

"Ah, you're awake."

Jumping at the voice, Naruto molds a kunai in his hand in a blink, and falls into a defense stance, only to drop it seeing a white cat giving him a deadpanned stare, not at all startled by his sudden movement. The cat, Carla gives Naruto a look over, scoffs and then looks away, a hint of red decorating her cheeks.

"Honestly, you should sit down and cover up. The Master went through a lot of trouble of cleaning you up."

Raising an eyebrow at Carla's snooty attitude, Naruto wonders what her problem was when a little girl steps in the room carrying tea. The moment she saw him, she shrieks and runs out the room, face redder than a tomato. Annoyed, Carla shouts out him, face turning redder as she glances at him.

"I told you to cover up!"

Finally realizing what she meant the moment he glances down, Naruto dives under his covers and demands to know where his clothes where. Carla was glad to answer.

"They were too damaged to be worn, so the Master made you more. They should be in the closet. Now that you're up I'll take my leave," Carla hops off the bench and makes her way to the door. Stopping at the door, she speaks once more, not turning to face the glaring red and embarrassed Naruto. "Once you are dressed meet us outside, the Master would like to speak with you there."

The door slams shut and Naruto winces at the sound. Rubbing his head with a roll of his eyes, Naruto leaves the bed and makes his way to the closet. Opening the door, he smiles seeing a perfect replica of his clothing. Touching the fabric, he smiles. Yes, the clothing was more than a replica, it felt like his actual clothing. He could feel the materials in them, they felt the same and he was sure the magic resistance was still enchanted within them. Grabbing them, Naruto proceeds to dress and was very glad the outfit came with a new pair of boxers. Once dressed, he makes his way outside where he found the little girl from before sitting next to the cat, making sure not to make eye contact with him. Muttering an apology, Naruto turns to the short old man with the white beard who he assumes is the Master.

"Are you the master of this, um, guild?" Asks Naruto unsure.

There was something wrong with this place, but for the life of him Naruto could not put his finger on it. The people seemed friendly enough and there was enough magic in the air to put him on edge, but Naruto knew something was wrong here. Which was why he was uncertain about calling this place a guild. By the old man's smile, he knew the guy felt his uncertainty but did choose not to comment on it.

"Yes. I am Cait Shelter's Master, Roubaul," Roubaul introduces himself to Naruto. "Our youngest member, Wendy-chan found you passed out on the side of the road after taking one of her daily walks. You were injured quite badly, I'm actually surprised to see you up so soon."

Laughing a little, Naruto scratches the back of his head embarrassed.

"I was always told I have a crazy healing ability. But I thank you for taking care of me. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. The one you should be thanking however is Wendy-chan here."

Roubaul motions towards the little girl who saw Naruto naked and Naruto laughs nervously seeing her becoming red once more.

"Thank you for saving me," Naruto gives Wendy an apologetic bow and smile. "And I apologize about earlier."

Mumbling something under her breath that sounded something suspiciously about 'don't apologize for the show', Wendy nods and introduces herself.

"It's okay. I'm Wendy Marvell," Wendy (12) smiles at Naruto. "I'm happy to see you all better."

"Yep," Naruto grins brightly at Wendy. "And it's all thanks to you and your guild. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san."

Giving Wendy a small smile, Naruto turns his attention back to the Master but was drawn to Carla.

"And I'm Carla, thank you for asking!" Snaps the cat.

Flinching at tone, Naruto apologizes and introduces himself once more. Chuckling at the interactions between the three, Roubaul speaks once more.

"I too am glad that you are all better Naruto-kun. However, now that you are I must kindly ask you to leave."

Shocked at the sudden request to leave, Naruto stares at Roubaul questionably. There was a gaze in the man's eyes that Naruto recognizes. It was fear, however, it was not for himself, it was for the girl, Wendy. Obviously the man could sense the evil sleeping within him and it's because of this that Naruto did not hold any contempt towards him. Giving the man a small smile, Naruto nods, gives Roubaul, Wendy, and Carla one last thank you and makes his way out the village.

"Naruto-san!"

Stopping at the shout, Naruto turns and finds Wendy racing towards him carrying a wrapped object. When the girl reaches him, she was panting heavily. Holding up her hand holding the wrapped object, an object he now realize was a box, she motions it towards him.

"For you. Need to eat." Pant Wendy.

Laughing a little, Naruto accepts the gift with a smile.

"Thank you Wendy-chan. And once again thank you for taking care of me."

Giving him a smile in response, Wendy watches Naruto leave. Once he was out of sight, she turns back to the village and makes her home, paying no mind to the dark clouds quickly gathering overhead. However she does take notice of the rain beginning to fall and she runs for home to escape the sudden downpour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu: It's raining<strong>_

_**Lucy (deadpans): It's raining**_

_**Erza: It's rain alright**_

_**Naruto: Yeah so?**_

_**(Natsu, Lucy, and Erza stares at the confused Naruto)**_

_**Natsu, Lucy, and Erza: It's raining!**_

_**Naruto: I can see that!**_

_**Wendy: Hey look it's raining!**_

_**Naruto: I can see that-ttebayo!**_

_**Wendy (chuckles): This is going to be fun!**_


	16. Reunion IV

_**Wendy (small cute shout): Yay! We're back!**_

_**Naruto: So cute**_

_**Wendy (blushes): Cute?**_

_**Naruto: Trying to sound like that guy (Naruto jabs his thumb at the grinning Natsu)**_

_**Wendy: I-I was not**_

_**Lucy: Stop teasing Wendy**_

_**Erza: Konsu does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

_**Wendy (small cute shout): Let's begin!**_

_**Naruto, Erza, and Lucy: So cute**_

_**Wendy (stomps foot on the ground): Stop that!**_

* * *

><p>For the past two days rain fell over the village. At times it would pour and at times it would drizzle, but the rain would never stop. Wendy was worried. This rain was not natural. She did not notice it right away, but after a while she could sense the magical properties in the rain. A mage was the cause of this and this worries Wendy to know end. Many questions plagues her mind. Why were they doing this? What were they after? Were they friend or foe? And the main being if they were foe, could she protect her home. Staring at the pouring rain with a growing sense of dread, Wendy clutches her fist, an image of a pink-haired dragon slayer flashing in her mind, giving her courage. Tightening her tiny fist and cheeks puffing up in determination, Wendy whispers to herself.<p>

"I'll be unbeatable like him."

From her position at the windowsill, Carla stares up at her friend frowning, and turns back to stare at the pouring rain, expression never changing. Behind them watching on silently was Roubaul, the aged man's features grow darker feeling the approach of the source of this magical rain.

'_They're finally making their move.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Master, can Juvia finally make her move?"

Standing under the pouring rain with a pink parasol over her head is Juvia Lockser (17), an S-Class Mage from the guild Phantom Lord. The girl stands in the pouring blinding rain, staring blankly at the house where her target lies. For days she has been in this terrible village and for days she has waited for her orders to capture the Sky Dragon Slayer. Personally she did not wish to do this, but because of her mistake she had no choice but to go through with it.

"Are your arms better yet Master?" Asks Juva regretfully.

For a moment there is silence, but then cursing passes through the telepathic link the Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla, set up for her.

"_No Juvia. That demon did a number on my arms. Now is the time to bring the Sky Dragon Slayer to me."_

Juvia could not understand why the master would have her wait to capture the girl. From her perspective there was nothing truly dangerous about the girl other than her being a Dragon Slayer like Gajeel, but even then, the girl's strength was nothing compared to his. Speaking of which, seeing how Gajeel was a Dragon Slayer she thought her friend would put up more of a fight to meet with Wendy, but he was strangely submissive. This was something else to worry about.

"Okay Master. Juvia will capture Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer and make up for her failure!"

It was because of her that the master was in his current condition, so it could only be her to capture the Sky Dragon Slay who will heal her master's body. The falling rain comes to a sudden stop. Raindrops float in the air making it a beautiful sight to anyone lucky enough to witness the scene. The raindrops floating around Juvia gathers at the tip of her right index finger forming into a ball of swirling water. Pointing the finger at the house Wendy resides like a gun, Juvia fires her attack, it shooting for the house like a bullet. The raindrops in the air quickly gathers around the orb making it triple in size, making it faster and stronger.

"_**Water Bullet!"**_

No sooner had these words left Juvia's mouth, another shout is heard, it coming from the house just as a hurricane blasts out of the house.

"_**Sky Dragon's Roar!"**_

The attacks clash with a bang, releasing a shockwave. A wall of water forms in front of Juvia, protecting her from the shockwave. Glaring in the direction of the blast, Juvia sucks in her teeth watching Wendy appear on the field with her cat flying above her head, rethinking her thoughts on the young Dragon Slayer. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"I don't know what you want Mage-san, but I will protect my guild!" Shouts Wendy the winds turning violently around her.

Feeling the wind blowing towards Wendy and circling her protectively, Juvia rethinks the situation at hand.

'_Juvia is going to have trouble with this one.'_

Over with Wendy, the girl refuses to show Juvia how weak she became after releasing her attack. It was the first time she ever used it in battle and in her anxiousness she used too much energy in the initial attack. Thankfully she did so, because if she had not she knew without a doubt she would be down and out. Casting a side glance at Roubaul and happy to know he was fine, Wendy focuses back on her opponent only to find she had closed the distance between them in the moment she took her eyes of her. Not able to react at the sudden appearance of Juvia, Wendy takes a hard punch to the face nearly knocking her out on contact. Stumbling back, Wendy glares weakly at Juvia, a bruise quickly forming on her left cheek.

"Wendy!"

Diving from the sky and latching on Wendy's back, Carla spreads her wings and take in the air, gaining distance from the glaring water mage. Vision blurring from the sudden movement and in the effort to stay conscious, Wendy barely hears Carla's orders.

"Eat the air!"

Nodding weakly, Wendy opens her mouth and begins eating the air. However before she could get a good taste, she is suddenly jerked to the side by Carla, the cat moving quickly dodging attacks from the grounded Juvia.

"I can't eat like this Carla!"

Still dodging the water blades Juvia launces at them, Carla shouts at Wendy while dodging a particularly close blade aimed at her tail.

"Deal with it!"

Gritting her teeth at the helpless situation, Carla flies higher in the air in attempt to get out of Juvia's range of attack. Flying higher and higher in the air, Carla takes notice of a pillar of darkness piercing the clouds in the distance. It is because of this she takes no notice of a large body of water gathering above her head. However, Wendy senses the water and looks up, her cheeks puffed up from the air currently in her mouth. Swallowing the air in one big gulp Wendy shouts for Carla to move. Not acting fast enough, the body of water drops on the two, hitting them with the weight of a ton, knocking them unconscious and out the air. Falling from the sky like rocks, the ground quickly approaches. They were sure to die. However this was not in the game plan and a larger body of water similar to a lake appears beneath them. The two hits the water, the impact was like hitting a marshmallow, and they sink in the water soon after. The body of water grows smaller and smaller until it was the size of a small dome of water. The dome of water floats down to the ground gently and connects to Juvia's outstretched arm, a stream of water flowing from it to the dome.

"_**Water Lock!"**_

Staring at the unconscious two within the water dome, Juvia brings her free hand to her forehead and speaks to her master through the telepathic link.

"Juvia has captured Wendy Marvell and her pet."

"_Excellent. I will call back the others now. Return to base at once!"_

Turning her head in where she saw the pillar of darkness earlier, Juvia's eyes darken and whispers out a response.

"Yes Master."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"_Aria, Gajeel, Totomaru, Sol, return to base at once. The target has been captured."_

Taking a bite out the kunai in his hand and then spitting it out, Gajeel Redfox (17) glares down at the down Naruto. The man was covered in blood, burns, scars, shards of iron, and was a deathly pale. Strangely enough the man was conscious, glaring at Gajeel, his eyes a dark red, color slowly but steadily returning to his skin. The remaining members of the Element 4, Aria, Totomaru, and Sol looks at their handy work with pride.

"To think we would take down the Great Nine Tails." Said Totomaru.

The others sans Gajeel the only member not with the Element 4 agrees with him. The Iron Dragon Slayer glares from Naruto to the crushed remains of his left arm. That last attack of the Nine Tails was truly something else. It bypassed his Iron Scales and ripped his arms to shreds.

"_Dark Make: Rasengan_. Kehehehe, I'll have to remember that Nine Tails!" Laughs Gajeel.

Despite the injury he received from the Nine Tails, Gajeel has never been in a better mood. That was truly an amazing fight.

"I wouldn't mind fighting you again. Of course it will be one on one next time. Don't take it personally. Business is business. I'll make sure to crush you personally the next time we cross paths."

Laughing once more, Gajeel limps off with his guild mates, ignoring the pain wrecking his body from the intense and surprisingly deadly battle with the Nine Tails. Watching them go, Naruto's consciousness slowly fades away, but before it does completely he catches Aria's the crying bastard's words.

"The Sky Dragon Slayer has been captured, we took down the Nine Tails, and next is the capture of Lucy Heartfilia and Ultear one of the Magic Council Members."

Gajeel stares at Aria darkly, resisting the urge to punch the man.

"We know that already!" Snaps Gajeel. "Stop telling the world our mission!"

Shrugging at Gajeel's typical response, Aria wraps his cloth back around his eyes, sealing his powers once more. That Nine Tails was truly a terrifying one. After the use of his full power the monster should be dead within hours. Oh well, another life loss is no problem of his. A mission was a mission after all and that monster tried to stop their mission from being completed and had to be dealt with accordingly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Phantom Lord Guild**_

Hours later at the Phantom Lord Guild, Jose the Master of Phantom Lord stares down at his ice covered body in rage. The man was in his chambers, laid on his bed, completely immobile thanks to that demon Ur. To think she could do this to him would have been laughable if it had not happen in the first place. Not only did he underestimate Ur's power, but her rage. He knew well what he was doing when he mentioned the mission he received to her during their chance encounter a week ago. He knew damn well her connection to the girl his guild was tasked with capturing. Of course he did not tell the woman her daughter was also a target, because he knew his life may have well ended that day. Luckily he got off with only his body and magic being permanently frozen in a thin layer of ice instead of being killed. Thankfully she did not freeze his head, leaving him the ability to speak and use his telepathic powers to communicate with his guild.

"That damn demon woman."

At the time Juvia and the rest of the Element 4 were with him, and in attempt to protect him from Ur, her power was used against them when the woman used Juvia's power to enhance her own to put him in this state. That girl was a foolish one. However, the girl knew this which saved him from getting too angry with her. The doors to him his chambers open and in steps Juvia with a bound Wendy in toll. The two silently makes their way to his bedside where a nervous Wendy stares at him, arms quivering in fear. Putting on his best soothing smile, Jose speaks, his voice a little weak, but strong enough to be heard and soft enough not to be intimidating.

"I must apologize for bringing you hear so roughly Wendy Marvell of Cait Shelter," Starts Jose in attempt to calm Wendy some. "However I feared that you would not accept a formal invitation. You see my body is in this frozen state and I have heard wonders about your magical healing abilities. Would you please heal me?"

For a long moment Wendy stares at the man debating on what to do. Honestly this situation was all wrong. This man, despite his kind words was not at all apologetic about capturing her. She could feel it, his dark intentions. For what exactly, she did not know, but she knew when she healed him bad things would happen. However, this man needed help. For the life of her she could not abandon anyone in need. An image of the pink-haired man appears in her mind for the second time that day. That Man, Natsu, he would not abandon anyone either. Despite the danger screaming out at her and the mental Carla warning her about the stupidity of her actions, Wendy gives Jose a small shaky nod.

"I'll heal you, but promise that you'll release Carla and I soon after."

Jose wordlessly nods and gives Wendy a gentle smile. Pleased by the answer, Wendy gets to work on healing Jose's body. Behind Wendy, Juvia watches on silently, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. That was just like her master to lie with a smile to get what he desires. Holding back the urge to roll her eyes at how easily he fooled Wendy, Juvia watches on in silence.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

On the road back home from a long mission, Cana Alberona (18) groans pitifully. This was the third time she went on a mission by herself. Since Lucy joined up with Natsu and Erza, she had no one to partner up with. The feeling of betrayal and abandonment weighs heavily on Cana.

"I really could have used Lu-chan on this one." Grumbles Cana.

She still could not understand Lucy's reasoning for joining up with Natsu, her rival, and Erza her biggest fan/stalker.

"_We just need some time to grow on our own Cana-chan.__"_

"How could she say that shit and then join with Natsu and Erza soon after?" Shouts Cana to the heavens.

Really needing a drink, Cana stops and sniffs the air, trying to find the faintest hint of alcohol in the air. Having drunk the last of her booze a day earlier, Cana was in a desperate need to refill on the love of her life. Sniffing the air a few more times, Cana smiles catching the familiar loving scent of booze. Taking off in a mad dash towards the source of the wonderful smell, she runs past a bloody blonde man. Nearly tripping over her feet at the sight, Cana rights her body and skids across the ground to a stop. Turning around in a flash, Cana runs up to the man and grabs him by the shoulder.

"Hey need any help?"

No sooner had she grabbed and asked him this, Cana found herself on the ground with a kunai to the throat. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, she laughs uneasily, a bead of sweat sliding down her face as she stares into the red eyes of her attacker.

"Take it easy buddy I mean no harm."

Glaring down at her, Naruto pushes down his annoyance with this woman's easy going attitude and allows the kunai to dissolve into air. Giving her a look over, he spots the Fairy Tail mark on her stomach and smiles a little. Fate seemed to be on his side after all.

"You're with Fairy Tail. That's good."

Holding out his hand to help Cana to her feet, Naruto nearly smiles fully seeing the hesitation in the girl's eyes. She was a smart one.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm a little jumpy after this morning." Laughs Naruto.

Finally accepting Naruto's hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, Cana stares Naruto up and down, and then winces seeing the state his body was in.

"Yeah, you look like shit." States Cana bluntly.

"Feel like it too." Grumbles Naruto.

"So," Starts Cana. "Why is it good that I'm with Fairy Tail?" Cana was curious about this bloody man and it showed in her large brown eyes.

Seeing the curiosity in Cana's eyes, Naruto shakes his head with a smirk.

"I have a sister in Fairy Tail. Her name is Lucy and she's currently being targeted by another guild. They captured a friend of mine this morning and when I tried to save her," Naruto motions his hands to his burnt, bruised, iron shard, and scar covered pale body. "This happened to me. I was heading to Fairy Tail to warn Lucy to be careful, but now that you're here you can do it for me."

Mind having gone blank for a few moments after the man said he had a sister in the guild and that her name was Lucy, Cana knew immediately who this person was. Naruto, he was Naruto, Lucy's big brother, the man she could never stop talking about when they were children. This was great. Lucy would be happy to know that he really was alive. However, as Naruto went on about Lucy being captured and having her go a deliver his message to her, Cana quickly grew concerned.

"And what about you?"

Cana knew the answer before Naruto even said it, which is why she responds just as quickly.

"I'm going to rescue my friend."

"I'm going with you!"

Dumbfounded at the response, Naruto stares at Cana like she's stupid.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because Lucy would be disappointed with me if I allowed you to do anything in the state your end. And judging what you look like, I doubt you'll get away with your life the next time you go against these guys. Just imagining Lucy's crying face is enough to get my blood pumping," Cana gives Naruto a wild smirk. "Come on. Let's go and rescue your friend, and then get back, I bet Lucy is gonna be surprise to see you after all this time."

Seeing the girl's bright smiling face, Naruto did not have the heart or energy to tell Cana that he already met Lucy and it was not on the best of terms. Lucy's words still rings in his ears, causing his heart to nearly stop in remembrance. Arguing with Cana to go away and leave this to him would be a waste of time and energy. Giving in and cursing fate for throwing him a curveball, Naruto motions for Cana to follow him. As Cana matches her pace to Naruto she asks the man an important question and the answer she receives nearly stops her cold.

"And who's the guild we're after?"

"Phantom Lord."

For a moment Cana is motionless and she shakes her head. No wonder why Naruto almost died.

"Okay, this is stupid," Naruto stares at Cana. "We won't survive if it's just the two of us. Luckily for us a friend from the guild is close by. I passed her a few hours back in that dreaded town with no delicious booze." Grumbles Cana darkly.

"No way, you're already enough trouble!" Snaps Naruto.

"And obviously you want to die!" Snaps Cana. "Trust me. We'll need her strength if we want to make it out of this alive. I don't like the idea of fighting against one of the Ten Wizard Saints and his guild. Hell, I heard they even have a Dragon Slayer and if I know anything about Dragon Slayers, they're damn powerful," States Cana. "Trust me when I say adding her to our team will make things a lot easier for us in the long run."

Honestly Naruto did not trust this girl or her judgment at all. However, arguing with her would only waste time.

"Fine, but this person better be on our way there or we'll going on without her." Growls Naruto in frustration.

Nodding with a grin, Cana breaks off into a sprint, heading in the direction she passed her friend and fellow Fairy Tail member hours earlier. Unfortunately for Naruto the girl was heading in the direction he was heading. With her gone for the moment, Naruto focuses on healing, drawing in the darkness of the world into his body, filling him with energy and life. Thanks to the fox sealed within him he was quickly healing from whatever strange magic Aria used on him. It was only thanks to the fox, no, Kurama that he was currently alive. One of these days he would have to thank him properly. One of these days.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Pale Town**_

At a bar that serves less than adequate alcohol, a white-haired woman serves drinks at a bar, smiling like an angel as she serves out drinks and food. A hand suddenly reaches out and caresses her butt. A second later the back of the woman's fist hits the man in the face and sends him crashing through the wall of the bar and outside screaming. All movement save for the barmaid ceases. All eyes were on the gentle smiling woman.

"Oh my, is everything alright?" She asks innocently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirajane: Looks like things will be interesting from here on<strong>_

_**Naruto: Are you saying things weren't interesting before**_

_**(Mirajane smiles innocently in response)**_

_**Naruto: You bit-(Natsu quickly covers Naruto's mouth)**_

_**Natsu: Moron are you trying to get all of us killed?**_

_**Naruto (Muffled): I don't want you calling me a moron**_

_**Natsu: I can't hear you ahahahah!**_

_**(Naruto runs around with a laughing Natsu on his back still holding his mouth)**_

_**Wendy: Um?**_

_**Lucy: Ignore them Wendy. We'll see you all soon**_


	17. The Reunion V

_**Naruto: And we're back!**_

_**Natsu: HELL YEAAAAAAAH!**_

_**Naruto: You, I'm really going to beat you up**_

_**Natsu: I'm still waiting btich!**_

_**Erza (groans): When will you stop this act? Konsu does not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**_

_**Cana: Let's**_

_**Mirajane: Begin!**_

* * *

><p>After a long day at the bar Mirajane was ready to relax. The customers were rowdy like always, horny like always, and like always she took it all with a smile. It was such a tiring thing. There was no such person who always smiles, Mirajane was positive such a person did not exist. This did not mean Mirajane did not like to smile, in fact she enjoys smiling, being happy and kind quite a lot actually. However this did not mean she enjoyed having her kindness taken advantage of.<p>

"The next guy who decides to rub my ass will be put six feet under."

Sure Mirajane had mellowed out over the years, but she still had quite the devil streak within her, something that would never really go away. A knock at the door draws Mirajane's attention. A twitch formed in her eyebrow. Six times before during this time of night, almost close to midnight one of the customers at the bar would come to her hotel looking for a good time. Unfortunately for them, Normal Mirajane was far less tolerant than Barmaid Mirajane and the end result was the man and the many others after him being sent to the emergency room. Mira's arm changed into a demon's arm at the thought of the pig headed morons not learning there lessons.

"One second, I'll be right there."

After dressing in her robe to cover her naked body, Mirajane answered the door and was surprised to see Cana Alberona with a guest of all things. Happy and surprised, Mirajane ushered them in, finding Cana's blonde-haired companion very familiar. There was something about him that made her head, body, and soul ache. She keeps an eye on him as he leaned against the wall, and as Cana took a seat on her bed.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you so soon Cana-chan, but why are you here and with a friend no less?" The demon arm vanished from Mira's hand. "Please tell me it's not another ploy to get me to live one of your fantasies again. I believe I told you if you tried to do so again I would rip apart that chest you're so proud of." A dark malicious aura surrounded Mirajane. She ignored the splutters and blush coming from Cana and took a seat on the couch near the window.

"No it's not! I learned my lesson Mira-san!" Mira's raised eyebrow said she did not believe Cana and the woman in question knew it. "I'm serious. We came here to ask for your assistance with a little problem. Well not as much as little, but not big yet." Cana rambled on and only stopped when Mirajane narrowed her eyes at her.

"Get to the point. My patience is wearing thin."

"Phantom Lord has a friend of his," Cana saw Mirajane opening her mouth and continued on before she could get a word out. "And is planning on targeting Lucy next." This news had Mirajane's full attention.

"Tell me how you came about this information!"

Cana turned to Naruto for help, and the man wasted no time in answering.

"I found out after a clash with a few of their mages. They believed me to be knocked out, but I heard it loud and clear. They'll be after Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and Ultear from the Magic Council. I don't know why they want them or why they captured Wendy, but I will save her and protect them with or without your help. You have one minute to give me an answer; I already wasted enough time coming here."

A sigh escaped Cana at how irritated Naruto seemed. The guy was really in a foul mood and she could understand why. His friend was captured, his little sister was next on the guild's capture list and from what she picked out from his words, another friend, Ultear was also on the list.

"Calm down," In a flash of light Mirajane was dressed in a black dress with white trimmings framing the neck line. "The moment Lucy was brought into the equation I was already on board," Mirajane turned to Naruto and gave him a bone chilling glare, a cold chill passed through the room. "I don't know what kind of connection you have with Lucy, but she's a member of Fairy Tail. She's family, we take care of our own and will destroy anyone who dares to take our kin from us. What's the name of the guild we'll be destroying?"

Lip curled in a snarl, Naruto answered in a growl.

"Phantom Lord."

"Interesting."

The two were unaware of the stare Cana gave them and if they were they would not have cared.

"So what now?"

The answer was a simple one and the two, Mirajane and Naruto answered it in unison.

"We go after Phantom Lord."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Phantom Lord**_

In the dark with no on one to talk to, Wendy sat silently, chained to a wall. Jose lied, she should have expected it, but she foolishly believed his words. There was no regret however. She did what she believed was right and no one would blame her for it, not her hero and not herself.

"I blame you Wendy."

Carla had to be different however.

"Sorry Carla but I couldn't leave it as it was. He was hurt and I was the only one who could heal him.

"And that's precisely why you shouldn't have done so. The moment you healed him he could have done far worse than throw you in a cell. He could have killed you Wendy. Do you understand? He could have killed you. You have to think of all the possible possibilities and what the consequences of your actions will bring." Reasoned Carla quietly.

"But."

"But nothing. I know you Wendy and I know my words are going in one ear and out the other because of some foolish belief that you must help those you can with the power you have."

Of course Carla would bring that up. She was right and Wendy knew it. However this did not change anything. What she did was right, Wendy firmly believed this, and she would not change her decision for the world. A foolish, yet wise mage said something to her one day, something that her forever.

"_I won't abandon anyon__e in need. If I have the power to help someone I will, I'll worry about the consequences later!"_

Not the most inspirational words in the world, but combine them with the incident that day, they became pretty damn inspirational. Although it was that incident that set Wendy down her delusional path, it was also that incident that gave Wendy the power of Perverted Slayer Mode as Carla called it. The cat made a promise that day when that disgusting power awakened in Wendy.

She was going to murder the man who caused such a change in Wendy, and if she could not, she would claw him fiercely across the face.

_**BOOOOM!**_

The wall near the window across from Carla and Wendy exploded. The two girls screamed as rock and debris cut at their bodies. The wall was no longer there and in its place was a familiar blonde-haired man. Wendy and Carla stared at Naruto in shock. The man ignored their looks and held his out for Wendy, forgetting about Carla.

"Wendy let's go!"

"What about me you buffoon?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Ten Minutes Earlier**_

"So what's the plan?" Asked Cana.

"Go in guns blazing of course." Scoffed Mirajane.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Agreed Naruto.

Staring between the two of them to see if they were serious, Cana sighed knowing that they were and glared at them both.

"You're both fucking stupid," Naruto and Mirajane looked insulted. "I'll make the plan here then. Naruto you'll rescue the girl. I don't know how, just do it. Mira and I will find Master Jose and figure out what his plans for Lucy are."

"Doesn't matter what his plans are?" Questioned Naruto glaring. "If we simply keep Lucy safe it shouldn't matter!"

"Sounds like someone is in love," Teased Mirajane. "But we need to find out what his goals are and find proof of them. Cana and I can make this happen."

"And why do you need proof?"

"For out Master. If there's someone who can stomp this out completely it's him."

Rising from the ground, Mira glared at the Phantom Lord base. The woman's fist clinched in anger. If it was up to her she would destroy all in her path, but that would be wrong for many reasons. One of which if they failed to do this right a war would erupt between their guilds. No matter how much of a badass (self-proclaimed) she was, Mirajane was not stupid. This incident could blow up in Fairy Tail's face if they attacked another guild without warning. Naruto's words meant shit. Just because he said Phantom Lord was planning something concerning Lucy did not mean they were. It was however worth looking into, because when it concerned a member of their guild there was nothing she or any other of her friend wouldn't do.

"Are you sure you weren't delirious when you heard them mention Lucy?" Asked Mirajane quietly. Naruto turned to her frowning. "Why does Lucy concern you? What's your relationship with her?"

Rising to his feet, Naruto answered, the color tone of his skin, hair, and clothes becoming darker as he activated his Dark Invoke.

"She's my sister."

Staring at Naruto intently, the familiarity from before comes back at full force. Yes, she was sure she knew Naruto. There was something, something at the edge of her mind threatening to break through whatever block was holding the memory of the boy back. Head aching painfully, Mirajane shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

"We should get going then."

Nodding in agreement Naruto watched the girls make a run for the castle that was the Phantom Lord base. They moved swiftly, their forms nothing more than blurs. Watching closely, Naruto's attention focused on Mirajane and despite himself, he smirked.

"Goth Girl became quite the beauty."

The moment Mirajane and Cana entered Phantom Lord Headquarters, Naruto leaped high in the air, the Dark Invoke empowering him with the powers of darkness, making him stronger, faster, and making it easier to use his Dark Make. He slammed his fist on his palm and roared loudly.

"_**Dark Make: **__**Arrows!"**_

A hundred black arrows formed from darkness strikes the side of the headquarters, destroying on impact. Now that the wall was down, he could now search for Wendy and her annoying cat.

'_Hmm?'_

This however wasn't necessary because the wall he destroyed lead to the room where Wendy and Carla were imprisoned. Catching the scent of Wendy's power, Naruto grinned and held out his hand, calling out to the girl as he did.

"Wendy let's go!"

No sooner had he said this, he received an irritable reply from Carla.

"What about me you buffoon?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto entered the room further and found the two chained to the wall. It was easy enough to free them, all he had to do was destroy the chains with a burst of darkness enhanced strength. Once they were freed, Naruto motioned them towards the hole in the wall.

"Let's move!"

Already on Wendy's back, Carla sprouted her wings and dived out the window. However, Naruto did not follow, his eyes were glued on the door. It opened, revealing the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. The Dragon Slayer laughed at the sight of Naruto, his body taking on a metallic shine. Cursing venomously, Naruto held his hands out and black orbs of energy formed as Gajeel charged him with a shout.

"Didn't think you show up so soon Nine Tails!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Three floors above Naruto, Mirajane and Cana casually made their way to Master Jose's office, escorted by two members of the Element Four, Aria and Totomaru. The moment they entered the headquarters they were intercepted by the Element Four. To avoid a fight, Mirajane quickly thought on her feet and said they were there to speak with Master Jose. Rightfully suspicious, the Element Four held them at the entrance while they telepathically spoke with their master about them. It did not take long for Master Jose to decide what to do with them, and had his strongest mages escort them up. Along the way up an explosion rocked the base. Juvia and Sol left to investigate leaving Cana and Mirajane with their current escorts.

"You better pray you had nothing to do with that!" Sneered Totomaru.

Huffing at Totomaru's words, Mirajane returned the sneer with one of her own.

"And you better pray I don't catch you looking at my ass!"

The man gulped at the ominous aura Mirajane released. Rolling her eyes, Cana wondered how this will play out. Mira lied on the spot when confronted by the Element Four. She didn't know if she should hug her friend or punch her for the lie. It would have been easy to simply fight, but it would have been trouble. Not only would it be the Element Four, four S-Class Mages against the two of them, one S-Class Mage and her, but also a Dragon Slayer, a Wizard Saint and God knows how many mages. It would have been suicidal to go in gun blazing. Worse still was the fact that a war could erupt if this was not handled with care.

Another explosion rocked the base and Cana nearly toppled over, but was saved thanks to Mirajane grabbing her arm.

"Stay on your feet Cana-chan." Smiled Mirajane.

Rolling her eyes at the false smile, Cana nodded regardless and continued on in silence until they reached the Phantom Lord Master's office. The door was already open when they arrived, and they walked in alone. The moment they entered a glow appeared beneath them and they found themselves immobilized. There was a purple magic circle beneath their feet, one designed to trap anyone who passes over it.

"Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona. What are two of Makarov's children doing here?"

The lie slipped out of Mirajane's mouth the moment she heard those words.

"We were in the area." Shrugged Mirajane smiling. "And wanted to say hi. That's not wrong is it Master Jose?"

"It wouldn't be if that's what you were here for," The room shook violently. "Sounds like your friend is having a good time with Gajeel-kun."

"Friend? I don't recall having such a violent friend Master Jose."

"Still sharp in your responses Mirajane."

"I believe they dulled over the years Master Jose. But I believe you want to hear why we're really here," Mirajane's eyes grew dark. "We heard rumors as of late concerning your guild and our own. I wish to know, is it true?"

While Master Jose looked impressed by Mirajane's boldness, Cana looked horrified.

"And what rumors would that be girl?"

"About the war brewing between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail," Mirajane lost her smile and this point. "And how you plan on kidnapping Lucy Heartfilia to spark this war." The ominous aura Mirajane released earlier returned with a vengeance. A chill passed through Cana at the feeling and Master Jose raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I have heard of these rumors as well," Jose relaxed in his chair. "And unfortunately they are true."

The ominous aura increased and a heavy pressure settled in the room. Eyes dark, power cackling, Mirajane was ready for a fight. In a flash, four cards were in Cana's right hand, a blue aura surrounding her left.

"It's very unfortunate that you two will be the first of many causalities. I was only planning on using the mission Phantom Lord received to capture Lucy Heartfilia to spark this war, but killing you both will be more than enough."

"Don't think we'll be so easy!" Snarled Cana.

"Calm down Cana-chan," Ordered Mirajane softly. "Master Jose who hired you to capture Lucy?"

"That's confidential."

"I see. I guess even a trashy low level Guild Master such as you must respect his clientele." The magic seal holding the Fairy Tail Mages is destroyed by Mirajane once she raised her foot and stomped the ground forcing her magic into the seal. Before Master Jose could react, Mirajane stomped once more and the ground crumbled. As she and Cana fell, Mirajane gave Jose a friendly wave and a wink.

Outraged, Master Jose slammed his fist on his table destroying it, shouting orders for Mirajane's Cana's capture.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I like this mode of yours. What do you call it Nine Tails?"

This fight was too fun for words. Gajeel was truly having the time of his life. This one on one fight was exactly what he expected it to be. Nine Tails was truly strong. He knew this from the get when he managed to continue fighting even when Aria used _**Metsu**_ on him. Considering how much magic he had running through him, Gajeel was sure the guy should have been dead or damn near so. He was actually, and looked ready to drop, but a strange red energy exploded from the man soon after and he was fighting once more. He was powerful, but quickly and soundly defeated with the Element 4 and himself ganging on him. Now however it was one on one and Gajeel was a getting a real for Nine Tail's power.

"It's called Dark Invoke. I'm empowered with the Forces of Darkness." Explained Naurto punching Gajeel in the face and he grunted from the pain exploding in his face. Punching Gajeel was like punching steel. The name Iron Dragon Slayer was not for show. Skidding across the ground slightly, Gajeel right himself and continued his attack on Naruto.

"Forces of Darkness? Interesting, too interesting kehehehe!" Laughed Gajeel. "I still don't see why they call you Nine Tails."

Bruised all over, Naruto glared at Gajeel.

"You wanna know why they call me Nine Tails?" The darken whisker marks on Naruto's face darken further. A black-red energy bubbles around Naruto's body, gushing out his pours qickly, surrounding him in a cloak of energy. From that cloak a tail bubbles, and then two. The fangs in his mouth grow larger, his hair becomes wilder almost like fur, his hands changed to claws, and his power sky rocketed. A thick pressure settled in the hall the two were in. Gajeel's smile is wiped clean. The feeling from Naruto completely changed. This was no longer a mage, this was something else entirely. If he had to describe the feeling in words, it would be a demon was now before him. As a third and then fourth tail sprouted from the cloak of energy, Gajeel felt fear settle in his heart. It was shocking, really it was, but he acknowledged it. However, just because he was afraid, it didn't mean he was not going to fight. Oh no, he was going to bring it and beat the shit out of Nine Tails.

"I'll show you why they call me Nine Tails." Finished Naruto as a fifth, sixth, and then seventh tail appeared on the cloak. The man was now on all fours, growling like an animal, his red demonic eyes piercing through the wide-eyed Gajeel. His claws dig into the floor as if it was dirt, and with a mighty roar he charged Gajeel.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A dozen floors below, Mirajane skidded to a halt. The feeling, the evil feeling spreading through Phantom Lord, she recognized the feeling. A deep feeling of fear swallowed her up in that instant. The memories she blocked so long ago returned with the force to bring her down to her knees. Now she knew why Naruto looked so familiar, he was him, that boy, the demon child from so long ago. They had to leave and now. The evil power flooding Phantom Lord was stronger than it was seven years ago.

"Mira let's go!"

A hand grabbed Mirajane's and pulled her along. Returning to her senses, Mirajane smiled gratefully at Cana.

"Sorry I lost myself there."

"I noticed. You may be stronger Mira, but I'm still your senior. If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So I'll say this once and only once. Keep your shit together!"

Initially shocked, Mirajane could not help but smile at Cana's words. This was when Cana was the most reliable. She may not be the strongest, but she always looked after her juniors, much like Lucy. It was a respectable trait, unneeded when it concerned her, but respectable.

"_**Jolt of Fate!"**_

Cana's shout brought Mirajane out of her musings and she saw over a dozen people unconscious on the ground, smoking, twitching in pain. Still being dragged, Mirajane noticed a light emitting from Cana's back pocket.

"Cana-chan your pocket."

Grunting in response, Cana already knew about it. She knew about it for the past five minutes, she did not need Mirajane to point it out to her. Her _Help Lucy Card_ was activated and that meant one thing.

Lucy was in trouble, and this was a big deal, because Lucy was never in trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy: I'm in trouble? Why am I in trouble? I wasn't even in this chapter!<strong>_

_**Naruto: I'm going full Nine Tails**_

_**Cana: That looks pretty scary (Cana takes a large gulp from her barrel of beer) Is it always like that?**_

_**Naruto: Not as of late. I usually go Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and be done with it**_

_**Cana: That's sounds cool. What does that look like?**_

_**Naruto: Join me for a drink and I'll show you**_

_**Cana: Asking me on a date? You know Lucy wouldn't like that**_

_**Naruto: Why wouldn't she**_

_**(Behind Naruto, Lucy glares at him, an aura of death surrounding her. Naruto turns around, sees this, and gulps)**_

_**Naruto: Lucy?**_

_**(Lucy stomps off angrily)**_

_**Naruto: Wait. Lucy what's wrong? (Naruto runs after Lucy) Wait Lucy!**_

_**Cana (Laughs): Maybe he's not so dense**_

_**(A piece of paper appears in Cana's hand in a cloud of smoke and she reads it)**_

_**Cana: He's very dense – Hinata Hyuga. Eh? What the hell?**_


End file.
